Do you know who I am?
by SfoCrazy
Summary: This is another twisted story starting around the third year with dark magic and a very dead Harry Potter. Who will take his place? Harry Potter of course. Dumbledore always has a plan. Lots of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. Rated M for language at least. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 660,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing or scribbling in my case. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Do you know who I am? ^^^^^^^^^^^

.

Chapter 1 – How strange can it get?

Hi, do you know where I am? I'm here, yes but where is here. Oh! Diagon Alley you say, and you know me? I'm Harry Potter?

That what Tom told me as I left a room I was in, I think? No, none of this is right!

I am going to write this all down for an insane reason because I can't be sane! So when they take me away it will all be down in writing and I will not have to explain how crazy I am.

OH! The beginning? Yes that would be the best place to start, unless you consider it to be the end? Yes I know I am not making sense but this which I see makes no sense, I see me, who is not me! The beginning, Oh! Alright!

I was born or course and to tell you the truth I really don't remember much until my first scene, yes tell it by scene. My first scene was I think at five years old and I walked into a room where my mother was as I had a serious question, what is my belly button. I got screamed at because she was in her bra and panties. I know that now but then I was just shocked to be yelled a so harshly. The next scene was around that time and while we were at some other house the lady cutting up the turkey said I couldn't have the drumstick. I wanted to know why and I heard I was a spoiled brat ruining everyone good time, another shock in my life. I might guess I was around seven when my father beat the living crap out of me because I was exploring the differences between me and the girl next door. All traumatic scenes but the best is yet to come.

From that time and through school it was boring. I got the crap beat out of me if the bullies caught me so I was good at running. The girls scared me to death but were still nice to watch. I was not happy with my life I was just there. The next scene in my life was I had an idea of helping people and joined the military to work in the hospital. I thought that I could get a job in the hospital and training. Working bed pans would be helping and I was eager, the recruiter said I would have no problems with my test results. They put me in the police and made me carry a gun. They trained me in hand to hand and shooting the different type weapons. Then they had this place that they wanted to send me called Vietnam.

Now I did not realize that I had been affected in my life. I was mentally stunted when it came to girls and sex. The next scene a cute little girl who wanted me and got me.

I hope she didn't have sex with me every night for some stupid reason such as loving me as the military sent me away. She will always be a bright spot in my life. I tried to take her with me but who would let crazy old me have what I wanted.

I got out of the military at twenty-one and looked for a regular job and found none. I applied everywhere and guess what? The government hired me as a federal officer packing a gun and hunting down the bad guys. I was shocked at what was walking around in all walks of life and here I thought I was weird.

I am no James Bond but the government trained me in more defense and offensive means to arrest and let's not kid ourselves, kill. I by now had a sex drive and constantly on the party scene but here again I was shocked at what some people called normal.

I got many assignments that sent me through out Europe. I had a live in girl friend in Germany and later in Holland and was very happy with my life. Then this insanity grabs me, its called my life, where weird is called normal.

I had to returned to the states and was assigned to an asshole supervisor who couldn't tell the time of day if a clock fell on him.

It felt like I had just collapsed in my bed after a long day… then this new scene of insanity started. I awoke in la, la land.

My first thought was I was having a nightmare but I soon realized I was not asleep. I think it was a sound that caused me to open my eyes. Possibly a popping noice. There stood an ancient old, very old man with a long white beard. I grabbed my work bag for my Berretta 9mm, the four boxes of shells got in my way of getting my weapon out. I had been to the quarterly qualifications and the extra ammo was for me to plunk and keep up my capabilities. I had all kinds of useful stuff like handcuffs and cleaning equipment for my gun. Unfortunately there was other stuff on top of all that. The ancient dork pulls out a wand and mumbled something and I went back to sleep.

/Scene Break/

When I awoke I surveyed the room and it looked like European as it was nothing to brag about and not at all plush, typical European. The first thing I notice was I was no longer twenty-two. I was more like eleven years old. I found that I was ten years old but that was later. Man my head hurt, like the worst headache ever but at least I had my work bag. I still could not believe what I was seeing in the mirror.

I left the room and headed down the stairs, it was a bar and the place had a number of customers that look like extras in a bad Star wars bar scene. The one of the extras didn't say anything and led me into the back alley and tapped out a code on the wall, it to turn into an archway. This was a strange dream and was getting stranger by the minute.

That's when everyone knew me and wanted to shake my hand or more. I ran. They chased after me like I was a rock star; they called out for Harry Potter to… That's when I really knew I was off the rails. The whole lot were dressed weird and their alley was full of weird things but in my attempt to escape I ran into more strangeness. Little odd shaped things or beings all dressed up in metal chest plates, spears and axes. They opened the great doors to the white building so I huffed and puffed up the stairs to safety I hoped.

I had no where else to run so I ran into the white building. Now I knew I was in trouble as all the little beings fell to the floor kneeling. The humans in the room just looked confused one said, "Looks like Harry Potter has some more fans."

"My Lord please follow me so we may serve you." Growled one of the little beings.

Could this get much weirder? That was what I was thinking but it did.

Everyone seemed to know me wherever I went. The problem was it was not me they knew but who these people thought I was, err, am? Then one of them said something like, "Lord your magic shall make us all free."

"DAH! What magic and what is everyone talking about?" I was loosing it. "Lord Aragorn you will ride the fire to vanquish the evil doers." Their all nuts let me try some sanity but before I could start I was dragged to a plush room. Plush in woods and carpets but the walls were covered with weapons, very barbaric weapons.

"Look little guy my name is Vince Jones, I was living in America… This old man with a beard shows up and I wake up here wherever here is. Who is this Harry Potter and who is this Lord Aragorn."

"I am Ragnok Lord Aragorn and…"

"Look last time! I am not anybody but Vince Jones of the USA. Although a very confused Vince Jones I must say."

This Ragnok looks at me funny so I give him, "Honest injun" and I held up my right hand as if swearing to this.

Ragnok pulls out a silver knife and some old looking paper and tells me to cut my hand and put some blood on the paper. I wonder if the men in the white coats could hurry up a little bit this is getting dangerous. Well with his glare and what the hell, best make him happy so he doesn't grab one of those swords off the wall and really start letting me bleed.

The cut heals just after the blood hit the paper and Ragnok grabs the paper. I would have been content to look at my hand and wonder how it healed but one look and Ragnok lets out a, "This is not possible". The growl was like a rusty gate growling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – To explain nothing

.

"Tell me from the beginning what you remember." Ragnok asked, I thought that is what I was doing but what the hell it's my nightmare.

I started by saying that it was the year 2009 and I had just been awoken by this turkey in a pointed blue hat with shooting stars and matching bathrobe and waving a wand. I knew it was a wand because there were stories about mystical witches and wizards. That I was twenty-two years old when I awoke and now I am what eleven?

Ragnok stopped me and yelled in some other language which would wreck my vocal cords if I tried to speak it. Four more little guys rushed in and started poking me in the back with spears and force me out the door. Hell of a way to treat their Lord. After two hallways I was pushed into a room that had a stone slab or alter setting in the middle. It only took me a few minutes to decide to sit down, As the slab was the only place to sit besides the floor I chose the slab. Now to mention the fun trying to get on the stupid thing. What I took for granted as a twenty-two year old that was six feet tall with muscles out the kazoo is gone. I am a skinny weak almost four-foot tall kid that finally managed to get on the stupid thing. Then the shit hit the fan, the room lit up and I went out like a light.

I must stop waking up because recently I find myself in places or conditions that I find weird, insane and just not nice. Oh! The room was still the same but as I sat up I see this absolutely gorgeous transparent woman floating on an invisible chair. Don't ask!

"Hello Vince how do you feel?"

"Fine actually, mentally disturbed but fine."

"I am Aura and I am here to explain a few things and present a few gifts. Your Goblin friend put you in this room to attest to your magic and rate its power. You of course had no magic. We are not happy." I was not ready to ask why "we were not happy" because there was something more coming for sure.

"We are going to play a little joke on him and show your real magic power which is nothing...HOWEVER!"

I thought, Oh! Shit, here it comes.

"We have looked at you and your life and what is being tried by them. You have always been their pawn. We are not happy so we had a little conference and you get to play with the fools. This will make us happy watching the results as we play the game."

"Bored are you? Who are WE?"

"Oh the girls, you know, Fate, Destiny, just the girls." This I thought was not going to end well.

"So here are the players and we will get to what we are going to do in a little while. First is your old man with the beard, he is Albus Dumbledore. He does not want to give up his fame and glory to you. Harry Potter removed Voldemort body and everyone thinks he's dead. Dumbledore knows he is coming back and only Harry Potter can kill him for good or so he says. So he will try to manipulate you and in the end kill you to maintain his place as a great leader. The second group is the Goblins. They have their Lord Aragorn. He is also being manipulated to conquer the wizards and have the Goblins the rulers. They have their own prophosey they are relying on. Thirdly there is Tom Riddle or as he likes to call himself Lord Voldemort. He is presently a wrath who will get a body in a couple of years. He wants you dead and to rule the world but first he must use you. Then there is what you want. What do you want Vince Jones?"

"A nice padded cell in a quiet sanitarium sound super nice right now."

"Yes we have looked into you background and seen you are sincere person who takes no joy in killing and would like to help people. It's your curiosity that gets you into trouble."

"Just to be a wet blanket for a minute but I can tell you right now there is no way that I am going to go head to head with all these idiots and win."

"Oh! we know that, that's why we will be dropping a note to you every once in a while. We so like our little games. You will find that we have given you a few powers that are common and some that are very unheard of in recent times. All this will start in about half a standard. Here is your first note and its time you walk out of this room. Oh and that scar is just a scar and she was gone.

I needed a mirror as I don't have a scar. When I did find a mirror I found a lightning bolt scar on my forehead.

The note said, "Take the Goblin up on their training offer". Aura.

"Ragnok that was an interesting room and I thank you for sharing it with me."

That got a look I translated as confusion but on the verge of violence. "The room shows you with NO powers as a wizard." He then glanced at the weapons on the wall. Before he could proceed the blank parchment started to fill with information. "Ah! Yes! Just as we thought Lord Aragorn you have…GREAT LORS!"

Ragnok appeared to have gone speechless and just handed the parchment to me to read. That was fun as my glasses just crumbled into dust. My clear vision led me to believe that what ever a half standard was had ended.

The parchment showed that I was Vince Jones, Harry Potter, Mike Areon and Lord Aragorn. I was also the heir to Potter,Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell. That's when the parchment and I caught on fire. The fire was quite comforting but did scare me almost to panic. Panic was what got you killed in combat or fire fights. I had learned that early as Vince Jones, always stay calm and look first for cover or an exit. About this time Ragnok, who was hiding behind his chair offered me training which I accepted.

The room I was now in was a time distortion room. I lost two days of normal time and gained two months room time. They taught me meditation, which gave me what they called Occlumency or better said blocking my mind from intrusion. I also got a number of suggestions on what I could do to help the Goblins and myself. It's too bad they couldn't hear what I thought they could do with their suggestions. On the last day in the room a note fell in my lap. I threw my work bag over my shoulder and left Gringotts with a money bag full of Galleons and my work bag full of pounds. A couple of the things the Goblins wanted done were something that I figured I could do for them. They had been of help to me after all. The note did have a few suggestions in that area but I thought that would be anatomically impossible even for the Gobins.

I stepped into Diagon alley and headed as the note said to Olivander's to get a wand. The spooky old man went through to many wands to be competent or he was doing a show for this dumb kid. Suddenly he goes to a shelf he had not gone to before. The shelf had no less than one wand box on it but he spoke with too much confidence as he pulled out a holly and phoenix feather wand. Of course it worked and I even got the information on how I got the scar. This smelled of a set up of some sort. I wasn't a kid except in body and my law enforcement training was good at spotting lies.

The note also sent me down Knockturn alley to Mr. Johnson and his wand shop. I put the thirty galleons on the counter and thanked him for his silence. He only nodded and the coins disappeared. "I need a phony wand that can stand extreme fire and I mean extreme!" Johnson only nodded and a short time later I walked out with a solid black wand and a wand holster that held my two wands.

I was headed back to the Leaky Cauldron when I got snatched up by the back of my collar. "What are you doing here in the Alley Potter you were supposed to be in your room in the Leaky Cauldron?" As this was something that I should have known? " Trying to sneak out to Charing Cross Road I'll bet." Some Greasy haired jerk dressed in black robes was dragging me some where while demanding that I should be returned to my relatives. "Just like your arrogant father always breaking the rules."

Right now being a kid did not help me unless I lit him on fire. While it was tempting I wasn't sure I could call it on demand besides I was not aware of all the players so I decided to see how all this played out. I was suddenly squeezed through a pipe, at least that's what it felt like. I was now being dragged into a house and thrown to the floor. "Dursley keep this miscreant under control I found him wandering around in down town London." The grease ball just disappears with a pop.

"Dudley, teach him a lesson!" The junior hippopotamus waddles towards me and takes a swing at my head. Bad choice as I just side step him and gave him a push which allowed his own weight to send him crashing into the glass coffee table. The table of course gave up trying to hold his weight and smashed. Elephant man took exception, "How dare you attack Dudley", and charged me. The weight to size ration left little old me almost defenseless against this Dursley Thug. There was only so much a four-foot kid can do against a three hundred-fifty pound wild animal. I gave him an uppercut to his family jewels and got out-of-the-way of a falling tub of lard.

The female in this zoo screams, "Go to your room" and starts chasing me with a frying pan. So I made it up the stairs and was faced with five doors. It only took a second to figure out which door was mine. All the doors had little colored plates. One said Guest room, another said Dudley's room and so on. I entered the door with no name plate into the Salvation Army's trash dumpster. I no sooner sat down when I hear an elephant stomping up the stairs screaming that he is going to kill me. He smashed open the door and raised the cricket bat as to strike me and took one step into the room. I put a 9mm bullet between his eyes. Seeing as I had outlived my welcome I left the house. I walked for a long time until I found the underground train. I was expecting the police at any minute but until then…I took the train to a shopping centre near Diagon Alley. I was looking for a leather shop. From there it was to Diagon Alley and a book store called Flourish & Blott's where I bought a number of books including one on Harry Potter. I then headed to a local hotel in downtown London and booked a room.

I checked the local papers to see about the shooting of Dursley and found nothing. After a couple of days I figured I had found something else that didn't pass the smell test. I wasn't overly worried, verbal assault, armed with a lethal weapon and attacking a minor, no I wasn't worried. In my daily wanderings I found a leather shop and bought some leather to work with. I was still wondering how a twenty-two year old got shrunk into an eleven year old. A week later I made a mistake but got lucky at the same time.

The spells in the books I bought looked simple but not taking a chance I headed to an alley across from the hotel. There was no sense blowing up the hotel room. I took out the leather I had bought and used a cutting spell to form the leather. I had just finished the cutting and the holes using magic and the holly wand when the alley got a tad busy. Red robed people arrived along with what you could laughingly call normal dressed people. I ran down the alley away from them and found I was in a dead-end. I was damned near panicked that they showed up and especially not knowing for what reason? Moments later I did my first flame travel to the top of a nearby building. Don't ask it surprised me also.

While I was trying to calm down and shut off the flames when a note dropped into my lap. This was becoming fun; I wondered what trouble I would get following these orders. The guys in the white suit had better pick up the pace if they were to catch up, the note read, "Go to the Leaky Cauldron and sit at the second table from the fire-place at three tomorrow afternoon. Use the spell on page 54 of your fifth year charms book. Aura"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – I'll take them all

.

Leaky Cauldron, close to the fireplace:

"Dumbledore he is dangerous and he has a gun."

"Severus fear not the gun will be easily removed from him when he is in Gryffindor. I have arranged to have the Weasley kid make him a friend and pal with our new Harry."

"Are you sure this is going to work he is a muggle after all."

"Severus calm down. I have put some magic in that scar I gave him so he should be able to appear as a wizard. The first year spells are quite simple. I should have watched the Dursley's closer. They beat the original Harry to death and from what I found they were going to do it again to our imposter. No matter, they have all had their memories modified."

I wondered how they modified a brain after a 9mm bullet plowed through.

"That's another thing how much information did you give our Harry when you modified his memory?" Snape growled.

"Severus you worry way too much. I wiped his total memory and provided him a new set. He is for all purposes the real original Harry Potter. Voldemort will not know the difference until its too late. Care for another drink?"

"No thanks Albus, where do you think those two idiots are? They were due here five minutes ago."

"There is no hurry you can search for Harry in a bit."

"Speaking of hurry, how soon can we get hold of his vaults?"

"Not for two more years unfortunately the Goblins refuse to open any of the Potter vaults to me. My only access is his trust vault which I shall share with you after Harry gets his schools supplies in late August. I already have a fan girl picked out to be his wife. Not to worry Severus we shall prevail."

Long after they left to search the alley I was doing some serious thinking as I walked to get a taxi. I had my memory wiped but he must have messed up as I remember my life quite well as Vince Jones. The trust vault is tomorrow's project and I had better brush up on those contraceptive spell if I have a fan girl around, I mean no harm no foul. Whoops, I keep forgetting that I am wondering around in an eleven year old body, DAMN!

The next day Gringotts:

"Master Teller I wish to empty my trust vault and have the galleons converted to pounds."

"Please follow me, Director Ragnok wishes a word with you."

"Lord Aragorn so good to see you, I have a quest for you and would you tell me why your emptying your trust vault?"

"I overheard Dumbledore stating that my trust vault would be emptied by him so I thought I would get here first."

"Not to worry Lord Aragorn we will open an account with one of our subsidiaries muggle Banks and get you a credit card. Now for our quest for you…"

The jackass wanted me to kill some jerk at Hogwarts called Quirrel. Ragnok stated that he had killed a couple of Goblins that were of some influence and revenge was a sweet dish to the Goblins. I just nodded my head as there was no way I was going to be a hired killer.

I had just sat down at my hotel room and I got another note.

Get Philosophers stone, third floor Hogwarts, and return it to the Flamels. Keep your flame abilities to yourself. Aura.

Well I guess its Hogwarts on the 1st of September. How daft of me thinking I could run off to America.

I got into studying and getting all that I could from the books I picked up. I also got my leather together for the behind my back holster and my pistol. Those stupid robes the wizards wore could hide a lot.

/Scene Break/

Finally I made it to the train platform and on the train. My goodness what a cast of characters. I decided to just go with the flow. I was an adult in a kid's body surrounded by kids. I got up to take a walk even if the red-head was trying to keep me in the compartment. I hadn't gone far down the corridor when I realized who Dumbledore was going to stick me with; "Everywhere else is full" was a flat lie.

The blond with the two body guards only remained me of bullies in my younger days. I decided to go compartment jumping to see who all I could meet. I chatted with Susan Bones and her friend Hannah Abbott. Then later I chatted with Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey Davis. The notice-me-not charm I put on my scar stopped anyone from recognizing Harry as Harry Potter. I did find that there were more red-heads scattered throughout the train and all but one was a Weasley.

The sorting hat was my first surprise but I was not surprised as it lowered on my head. It's talking to me was my first surprise but in this crazy society I was expecting the walls to start talking. Alright I was later surprised when it wasn't the walls doing the talking but was the pictures hanging on the walls.

"Hay what's going on, you're not Harry Potter." The hat screamed in my head.

"Got it in one, the dude with the white beard kidnapped me, tried to modify my memory of who I am. I'm the fill in hero until I get killed by one of your two dark lords."

"I can't sort you it would be unethical to sort Harry Potter when your Vince Jones."

"So then what will happen?"

"Well the old man will do the sorting."

"No he will get what he wants and that's not what I want."

"Hmmm, he is the one that's trying to fool everyone, so what house do you want?"

"Where would the real Harry Potter have gone?"

"Like his parents most likely Gryffindor."

"OK! Any other house then Gryffindor Mr. Hat."

"SLYTHERIN"

Talk about throwing lit matches in gasoline. The students were busy whispering and Dumbledore jumps up and demands a resorting. After all the other kids are sorted I found myself back on the stool with the hat on my head.

"Doesn't like the house I put you in does he Vince?"

"No it must not meet his plan or aims. I think we both know he wants me in a specific house."

"So we make it hard on him right?"

"Right!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Dumbledore jumps up and demands resorting which get two of the other teachers arguing with him. They were not happy over something.

"Hi Mr. Hat I missed you."

"Yes Vince its absence that makes the heart grow fonder. Just to let you know the old goat has pissed me off good."

"RAVENCLAW"

Dumbledore jumps up and demands resorting with most of the Great Hall students glaring at him. The three house had the chance to have Harry Potter in their house and the Headmaster snatched that honor from under their noses. I wonder what all that honor would get me?

"Gee Mr. Hat I wonder what house he wants me in?"

"He's not going to get it."

"UNSORTABLE"

"Mr. Potter please take a seat at the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore stated.

"Hay Mate I saved you a seat." The red-head called. I moved to an empty seat at the other end of the table. I was forever grateful for that move as Ron's eating habits were an embarrassment to a pig. Students were giving him a wide birth as food could come out as fast as it went in, quite discussing. Talking with him while eating stained your robes while you could get a fork in your hand if you reached for any of the food within his reach.

When the meal was over there was a lot of talk but I started laughing when Dumbledore said the third floor was off-limits if we didn't want to die a most horrible death. Hell every kid in the school would be up there in the next couple of weeks. After Dumbledore released us I headed off in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor students.

I found an empty class room and after sealing the door shut I transfigured the desk into a nice bed. After unshrinking my trunk I pulled out a change of clothes for the next day. Aura's gifts were really nifty just think of a spell, point the wand and presto, real magic. Nobody had told me that I couldn't do this kind of magic as an eleven year old.

Breakfast the next morning was more fun. I sat at the Slytherin table with Daphne and Tracey and that got two teachers yelling at me and then each other. First it was the greasy guy who resembled a bat.

"What are you doing sitting at the Slytherin table?" he sneered.

"Eating I believe it's called."

"Don't get smart with me, leave this table immediate."

"Oh is it against the rules?"

"I said leave!"

"So it is against the rules?"

"No Mr. Potter." Said a stern looking witch.

"And you are?"

"Professor McGonagall deputy head here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor for answering my question."

"So Mr. Grumpy why should I leave this table since it is not against the rules."

"I am Professor Snape and watch your mouth."

"Physically impossible."

"Mr. Potter they tell me you failed to show up in Gryffindor towers last night."

"Well let them know that they were right Professor McGonagall."

"Where were you?" demanded McGonagall.

"Yes I think we all would like to know that." Dumbledore had arrived.

"I got lost trying to find a house that I was sorted into."

"Why didn't you follow the people you were sitting with?" asked Dumbledore.

"I wasn't sorted with them."

"You are a Gryffindor Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated.

"Oh I can never be a Gryffindor I was never sorted into Gryffindor"

"That will be ten points Potter, for disrespect." Snape sneered.

The conversation stopped as ten points dropped from all three houses sending them into the negative zone, Gryffindor was not one of them. "See I told you I was never sorted into Gryffindor."

I was of course told that I was to act as a Gryffindor by order of the head cheese. It was just as well as it helped me get the stone.

/Scene Break/

I have no idea who made up the criteria for the classes or made my class selection. After the first class I stopped going to Divinations, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. I used that time to work on my physical conditioning and my fire powers. I also spent a lot of time in the library and that's how our study group got started. Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger were full time in the group. Hannah and Tracey were out chasing boys most of the time and missed a lot of the study group time.

I actually had a full time owl post delivery set up so I was really studying advanced stuff covered by the cover of 1st year potions book or whatever was handy. I had all the free time to practice all the spells I found in the advanced tomes.

Ron was determined to keep me dumb and inaccessible to the rest of Hogwarts. He wouldn't study but he wanted me to slack off by flying a broom or playing chess with him rather than mix with any body or join any of the ten clubs at Hogwarts. I could tell he wasn't happy with me because the minute his back was turned I disappeared. This was more work then he was willing to give so his tracking me down became less and his ire more prominent.

When it came to the third floor he wanted me involved but I passed on that insanity. Since he couldn't get me he got two of our other first years roped into slacking off and helping him persuade me to investigate.

There were two outstanding traits of Ron Weasley, he had a big loud mouth and he couldn't stand Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione argued over everything. That's how I found out about their attempts to find out who was going to steal the stone. After Ron let that slip it was easy just to keep half an eye on them and a tracking charm sealed the deal.

It was Snape who actually sealed the deal. Someone let a Troll in on Halloween. Afterwards Ron could only talk how Snape was going to steal the stone because he got bit on his leg while trying to get by Hagrid's three headed dog. This got me laughing and couple of ideas. One was tracking charm on Snape. I had to get a location to be able to 'flame' to it so the next time he entered the third floor I got it.

I'm sure Hermione would be scolding me for making an assumption without facts. Hagrid would not be the only one protecting the stone so that ment the teachers were involved. If that was the case who fed the stupid dog? Therefore the teachers had to feed or service their traps protecting the stone. Snape and Dumbledore were always thicker that thieves so I figured Snape was involved. The tracking charm gave me a point of reference and I arrived at his trap the day after he replenished the potions. After figuring it out I entered the next room picked up the stone and 'flamed' out to my secluded spot by the lake. The hard part was going to be finding an address for the Flamels.

/Scene Break/

The end of term was upon us and I was plotting what to do or where to go with this body, England was coming in last. I had been morphed into this presents with problems of all sorts. The miniature puny body was one of a lot of things that was wrong.

"Mr. Potter please see me in my office after breakfast." Dumbledore had spoken.

This kind of pissed me off as I had a study session with the girls scheduled at that time. It was nice to read a good book in the company of four or five girls who would be dating material in a few years. As I only had a kids body I was already checking out the cute chicks.

Headmaster's office:

"Harry my boy where are you planning to stay this summer?"

I wanted to see his reaction, "Oh I will be staying with my good friend Draco Malfoy."

"That will not do at all; I have made arrangements for you to say with a light family. The Weasley family is very happy to have you over the break. You should have a grand time since Ron is your best friend."

"Thanks for the offer but Draco, Nott and Avery, well we have planed some really great activities."

"Harry I am your guardian and you will do as I say, so Mrs. Weasley will pick you up at the train platform."

"Well if you insist." Dumbledore was going to be disappointed as I was planning my escape." USA! USA!

/Scene Break/

It was announced at the leaving feast. I assume it was to make us all happy with our meals and returning home present. Professor Quirrel had dropped dead. I got that feeling of being fed a line of bull. Not that Quirrel was run over by a duck or the professor passed away from a heart attack while chasing Madam Sprout. Nope, just that he was dead, enjoy your meals.

The day came to board the train and I noticed they were taking no chances. There was a couple of unknown people on the Hogsmeade station platform who also got on the train. I got a compartment but was surprised that no one joined me. I took a nap and when I awoke I was in a bed in an unknown place, AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Who's coming to dinner?

.

I looked in the mirror and saw Harry Potter that got on the train shrugged my shoulders and headed out the door. I was not on the ground floor was all I could figure out as I headed down the stairs. I found two people in what appeared to be a kitchen seated at a table drinking coffee.

"Ah! Young Mr. Jones or are you getting use to being Harry Potter by now?"

"Where are your manors Nick?"

"Ah! Yes, I am Nicolas Flamel and this is my lovely wife Penny. How would you like to be addressed young man?"

I laughed, "Good question. Harry will probably cause the least problems in public."

"Given up on Vince Jones have you?"

"Yes sir unless you can figure a way back to who I was, name and body."

"No Harry you're stuck as Harry Potter in name and body as that spell Dumbledore used is irreversible."

I sat and grabbed a cup of coffee, "so he has used the spell before?"

Yes he has but in your case it was a combination of spells. It also was good that you had no magic when they were performed but we will get into that later." The questions were flying but at least Nick had a lot of answers.

"Harry, Penny and I would like you to spend your summer here with us. We would like to give you a bit of training."

"Oh! you did bring my trunk didn't you?"

"Yes it's upstairs in your room." I raced upstairs and retrieved the stone and gave to Nick.

"And yes, I would love to spend the summer here. First! How did you find me?"

After a bit of laughing on their part they answered, "There is a special tracking spell on the stone and as soon as you left the wards of Hogwarts we picked you and the stone up. We were interested how you got the stone out of the clutches of Dumbledore."

"Clutches?" I asked and they started an explanation starting a very long time ago.

"In early times the Restricted section of the library was not restricted. Dumbledore put it off-limits after he became headmaster as well as dumbing down the curriculum."

"Is that where he got the spells that he used on me?"

"Most probably. The use is effective in a few ways especially when combined with a couple of fighting curses. Every use of the spell is classified as Dark magic. Dumbledore is very manipulative and he wormed his way into an apprenticeship with me untill he...well lets just say I was no longer happy with him. Later he manipulated Penny with a tale and she gave him the stone for safe keeping while I was gone on a hunt for some rare herbs. We now believe he wants it to live forever and would have kept the stone."

"I am happy that I could be of some help."

"Good! I think we will have a few surprises for you while you're here."

Holly Cow, Morgana and Circe did he have a surprise or two for me.

/Scene Break/

I got the tour of a strange normal house. The stone house was not that out of the normal as it incorporated muggle and magical attributes. What was strange was picking up or looking at something that was so old it made old look young. Some of the junk that normal people collected could be found all around the house. I just had to ask even if it wasn't polite. "Nick just how old are you?"

"Oh lets just say that I had a fling at being an author, they call it literature in those days. Let's see I carved my own tombstone and then died a few years later. I think the first record about me was when I died around 1418 in France."

"He is just trying to avoid letting you know he is a very old codger." Penny snickered.

Both looked somewhere in their late thirties.

The gardens were well-kept and led down to the sea-shore of their island. The climate suggested Caribbean or somewhere similar. I figured the tour was over as I was directed into the house and sat down in the living room.

"Harry we have some things to tell you and a couple of house rules that you must follow." A note dropped into my lap.

He,he, just be a good little boy, He,he! Aura.

I came to focus on what Nick was saying, "First you must stay out of my lab as I have a lot of dangerous things brewing. Second, if you have any questions Penny and I are here for you. Thirdly and most important you must never touch the other person living here in this house. You will meet her shortly. Just remember no touch, no shake hands, just no touch, understand?"

"No but it's your house so I will obey."

"This is for a good reason which I will explain. The girl was a happy child a family and other siblings. The story goes that she was attacked by some muggle boys and this left her traumatized to the point of rendering her magical abilities unstable and uncontrollable and with wild outbursts. Now she has no problems and is no longer affected in anyway. She knows the whole story but it's her tale to tell. Why you should not touch her is because of the possible side effects that could appear. She is around your age and has been warned also. Enjoy, talk, train, just don't touch. OK?"

"Your house your rules and I obey."

I met her at dinner that night. She was kinda cute with an oval face, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes you could fall into. "Hi, I'm Adriana and who are you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter, its nice meeting you."

"Yes Nick had told me you were coming for a while for training. I think that's super cool. I've been nagging him forever and now I get to train also."

"Well you don't look like your centuries old unless you've be nipping on the juice the stone is legendary for."

"Oh no, those two are on that horrible stuff. I prefer Pepsi."

"That does it, where do you have the TV hid?" I asked.

"Adriana will show you later." The TV picked up a lot of American channels and explained her subdued accent and colloquialisms. I was happy; they had all kinds of TV dinners, Pepsi, and ice cream. Well I do have a kids body after all and I always loved pizza.

Training was like in school but we had a lot of time to...hell call it what it is, PLAY. We got to swim, explore the island and there was even a tennis court out back. I wasn't overly happy with the swimming but Adriana went nuts when she hit the water. I lost track of time when a note fell into my lap.

Tell Nick you would love too. Aura.

That night at dinner Nick and Penny asked if I would like to stay here longer to train. SOooo I said I would love too. I had planned to escape to America anyway or better put escape from Hogwarts. The training proceeded not just in spells but potions, literature, social etiquette and time flew faster than I realized.

Then it happened.

I will let Nick take the blame but I could have not, but I did. Nick was older that dirt but he had just a few years of experience on just about everyone. Adriana and I were dueling with him at the same time. We got to throw every spell curse or rock that we could and he just brushed it away like a pesky fly. Now that was saying something, because we had passed seventh year spell last month and were working out of an advanced tome of curses.

Nick cast a 'Confringo' into the ground in front of Adriana who was running across in front of me. The blast lifted a good bit of ground under her, flinging her backwards. I could have jumped, dodged or something but I didn't and automatically caught her. Well caught as in she was thrown into me.

The next thing I know I am sitting on the ground with Adriana sort of sitting in my lap while Nick was flung up and out into the ocean. At first it was hilarious. We were laughing like crazy when I noticed that everything in a circle around us was flattened. Luckily that flattened was not of great importance.

/Scene Break/

When Nick got back to the shore he hauled us into the living room and slumped into a chair across from us.

"Nick I'm sorry…" Nick cut me off.

"It's not your fault, I figured this would happen, it's the Fates playing stupid games with some stupid script that we must follow like a bunch of sheep, idiots!"

A note dropped into my lap. I was almost afraid to read it. "Harry what is that?" Adriana asked.

How do you explain imaginary friends who drop you a note every so often. Oh! just a note from my transparent lady playing a game and directing it through these notes. Even better why is Adriana the first to see the notes besides myself?

What the hell, I read from the note. "Fate says you had better follow the script, and Aura says for Adriana and Nick to come clean."

"Dam Parcae I was just joking." Nick said as he looked towards the ceiling growling.

Penny brought tea and little sandwiches and sat down with Nick. This looked it was going to be a long talk.

"Ever since I found Adriana we have thought that she was an Elemental or would be but Elementals come in pairs. Usually it is one female and one male although the Areon's proved that to be false. They are paired for life and have control of different elements. Harry you I know you are fire and possible an earth element but Adriana has not shown hers yet. I think that will change very shortly."

"I know I mess around with fire but are you sure about Adriana?" I queried.

"No but with her love of water I think it's safe to say she controls the water elements." Penny added.

"But water and fire don't mix, do they?" I just figured basics physics applied.

"No when paired each Elemental cannot hurt the other."

"What do you mean paired?" Adriana had been extremely quite until now.

"If you are an Elemental as I think you are Adriana you two are paired. Paired like married and possible, no make that probably soul bonded." That's when we found out that Nick was wrong.

Adriana exploded and we had to grab her and drag her outside. We just made it outside when the wind and Adriana turned into a mini-tornado. The winds blew Nick and Penny backwards until they fell to the ground. The mini-tornado then came at me and I swear it was getting madder or stronger. I was surprised... Adriana was right in front of me but the swirling winds did nothing to affect me. Slowly she calmed down and the winds just left leaving Adriana standing there."

Adriana was still pissed and demanded, "Well just don't stand there hit me with the fire so I know I have no choice in this pairing." Whoops I was forgetting she was a female and not my best buddy. Then my adult brain kicked in and I was glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Err."

"Come on I won't bite!" Yea scratch kick and yell but not bite, I've been there before with girls.

"Adriana I'm going to light my finger and I want you to cautiously try and touch my finger that is on fire, OK?"

I did and she did. "Oh that's nice, it kind of tingles." She purred and I somehow knew I was forgiven.

We returned to the living room and Penny brought more tea. The silence was just that and heavy. I was not going to say a word.

Finally Adriana broke the quite, "Harry I need to tell you something and then I am going to explain, with Nick's help. It's a strange story that you may find hard to believe."

I just nodded my head and thought, 'Stranger than my life?'

"Harry my name is Adriana Dumbledore."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Oh this is going to be good

.

"OH" Was the first to pop out of my mouth. "Adriana, I have to tell you that Dumbledore and I don't get along too well." I thought, he's going to make one hell of a father-in-law.

"Harry what do you know of Dumbledore and his history, family and life?" Nick asked.

"I know he's the leader of the light because he defeated some Dark Lord. He dislikes me and wants me in a position so he can manipulate me. That spell he used on me, well to tell you the truth it wasn't very nice of him." God I was in trouble regardless what I said and I hadn't even figured out how I felt about all of these revelations.

Nick snorted and Adriana giggled, Penny was looking like 'your kidding'.

"Harry, Dumbledore is no friend of ours either. Killing your sister and swindling the stone doesn't make him as you put it, very nice." Adriana said in a flat voice.

"Sorry I didn't know he had a sister no less that he killed her."

"Actually I was his younger sister and…"

"WHAT!"

"Yep, he's my brother and he did me in as nice as you please."

"Wait your ages doesn't match for your parents to be able to have children."

"Harry he killed me around 1899 when he…"

"I thought you said you were not taking the stones joy juice." I was getting a little steamed.

"She doesn't Harry and if you will sit back we will tell you the tale of what really happened." Penny said in a calming voice.

I was told that Adriana was a half-blood witch and the youngest child and only daughter of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore and the younger sister of Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore. I heard of the three-way duel broke out between Gringlewalt, Albus, and Aberforth and how at Ariana's funeral, Aberforth broke Albus's nose and blamed him for their sister's death. Aberforth never forgave his brother for his part in her death, nor was Albus ever able to forgive himself.

"That was the story that people believe or heard as it's not quite accurate. You would never pick up on the finer points even if you heard the story." Nick continued, "Funeral is the key word as most witches and wizards prefer cremation."

"Don't understand? Why? I see all kinds of tombstones in magical graveyards."

"Yes but there are ashes buried there because of a number of things and Dumbledore would have been afraid of all of them so the story doesn't ring true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry have you heard of Necromancy, blood magic or Inferi?"

"Oh!"

"Yes it not unheard of when an enemy digs up your love-one and has the dead corpse knocking on your door in the middle of the night."

"So how are you alive if you were killed?"

"Do you remember I told you that you were lucky that you had no magic when those two spells hit you? Adriana had magic and it rebelled against the spell that hit her. That spell is of the darkest magic so a lot is not known but as you know it made you younger, it did the same for Adriana. However while it made her younger, a baby in fact, it also wiped her mind and put her in a condition that looks exactly like she was dead. Albus actually brought the child here and left her in the deluded hope that the stone could revive her."

"Did the stone work?" I thought of all the things that could be done with it if it did work.

"No most of what is known about the stone is fairy tales, the elixir yes and a little gold but nothing else. Anyhow I told Albus that the stone didn't work and he just forgot about the child. We have raised Adriana as our own ever since."

"So how did you bring Adriana back to life?"

"Her shrinking body did not match her magical core and the core produced the death like effect, she was not really dead. It was an involved process but just say I bound the core to fit the body."

"Wait! The time lines don't make any sense." This was confusing.

"Who said I was able to find and do the cure immediately?

/Scene Break/

A full school year had passed while I was at the Flamel's so my answer about going back to Hogwarts was "hell no!" A note dropped in my lap.

Oh! Yes you are." Aura

Seems that there was this wacko law that said school until you finished your OWLs or seventeen years old. So wherever I went I had to go to school. I wonder what they were going to say about me missing a year of schooling. Then I get more news flashes, we are going to Gringotts today. Oh wonders and joy.

Nick needed to get paperwork for Adriana and I was to keep her company. I wondered what Nick and Penny were up too.

We walk up to Gringotts and the guards on the front door disappear like smoke in a hurricane. No sooner did we enter than we get the kneeling Goblins. Seems they know an Elemental when they see one and they saw two. I just knew that Nick was doing this on purpose. The paperwork that Nick arranged was showing that Adriana was home schooled and would be attending Hogwarts next year as Adriana Potter. That got my attention.

Nick had also brought us to the Goblins to be checked and confirmed that we were bonded which ment married. Married got us emancipated and my vaults were turned over to my control. As we walked out of the bank Nick slaps a book in my hand and says, "Memorize it." It was the rules and customs of Hogwarts.

When we got home we got a lecture. Summing it up was that we were now Lord and Lady Potter and we needed to act as such. That there were people who would try to take advantage, try to embarrass us, and try to harm us, so we needed to work together. We were then directed by Penny to look up married quarter in the book Nick had given me. Adriana and I were looking at each other about this time. We were basically fourteen as our bodies reflected but while I had quite a bit of experience mentally Adriana did not. Her eyes were screaming something and it wasn't love and admiration. I gave it my best shot to convince her that I was not some sex maniac ready to pounce on her the minute we were alone. Although given a few more years?

A week later when we were alone I had to ask, "Adriana how do you feel about Albus?"

"That has been a rough decision even before you showed up. Nick and Penny told me the whole story and left me to decide. I don't know him as a person, brother or family. What I do know is I didn't like his actions and then he swindled the stone from Penny. Now you show up with more tales about him, no I do not like Albus Dumbledore and want nothing to do with him."

"Well you will be up front and close because he wants me. You will be on his list to persuade so he can get to me or us. I have no idea why everyone is so determined that we go to Hogwarts."

/Scene Break/

Training seemed to slack off when I got the hang of using both hands in a fight. It was quite the trick to shoot magic out of my holly wand while shooting flames from my other hand. Nick kept me training to pull my black wand before using my magic or elemental powers. I must admit I must have looked quite the terror shooting destruction from wands in both my hands. That of course was the idea, to produce the look of terror and that I was using wands to do the destruction.

I had once asked why all this work to hide that we were Elementals. Nick had answered, "How would you like to be taken down to the Department of Mysteries and cut up into little pieces so they can find out how you differ from normal wizards?"

/Scene Break/

"No, no, you have to keep the Imps in the back of your mind while you use the front of your mind to use your powers. Your imps are fading out. Concentrate Harry."

"How the hell am I supposed to do three things at the same time?"

"Concentrate, you have a brain so use it!" Penny was as bad as Nick when it came to learning things.

The Imps as I called them were like little fire sprites and were good for look outs on your perimeter as they could be invisible if made properly. They were also great at starting fires that you didn't want. You had to feed them energy or they faded away. If you gave them energy and didn't pay attention to them they liked to set things on fire. They would then join the larger fire they had started.

Adriana had fewer problems with her element. Her element was air and you really couldn't see air that is unless she turned into a tornado, that you could see. Oh the dust storm she made could be seen but all you could see was a wiggle of her hand to make that dust storm. Me? I lit up like a torch whether it was coming from my finger to start my mayhem or lighting up completely like a pillar of fire. Luckily most people were not that observant and would think the fire came from my black wand and not the hand that held it.

Nick and Penny were finishing up the last bit of training as Hogwarts was now just days away.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was popping his twentieth lemon drop for the morning as he was as happy as a kid. He had the tuition for Harry Potter. Well Minerva had informed him that Potter tuition was in her possession. When he got here he was going to make sure Severus made his life miserable. Yes, Severus always wanted DADA so with Severus in that position he could legally and physically punish Potter. Albus Dumbledore could be the helping hand and good guy and get the brat to do what he needed him to do. Oh! yes he missed last year so that will make him in second year and with the Tri-wizard tournament this year. Damn this won't work. Aha! I'll make Alaster the DADA instructor and have Severus teach him Occlumency and have him entered in the Tri-wizard tournament. Alaster is crazy enough to apply physical pain and Severus mental pain. The brat should be in my office complaining daily. With Draco and the Weasley kids on his back all the time, oh the school is just going to hate Harry Potter. Its too bad the female Weasley had run off as there was that marriage contact between her and Harry that could have been sprung on him.

In the Deputy office Professor McGonagall was shaking her head. This was going to be a royal mess and after last years fiasco they may just shut this school down. Dumbledore was loosing his mind in starting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. First there was all the students that were petrified and then the cryptic message on the walls followed by the disappearance of Ginny Weasley. Albus claimed that the message stating, "Her body will lie in the Chamber forever" was just a hoax. He further claimed that the Chamber of Secrets was just made up tale. Then he hires the stranger found in the halls the next day as the new history of magic Professor because he's to busy hunting for Harry Potter who didn't attend last year. That M. Diddle was just a bit creepy. McGonagall was just praying that this new home schooled student was no relation to Harry Potter. If Adriana Potter was related to Harry the Headmaster could have another obsession at this school. The last-minute request for married quarters had not yet arrived to her office.

At the Flamel Island last-minute packing was in process. There was not much enthusiasm as everyone was unsure what awaited the two Potters at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –The Tri-Wizard is announced

.

Nick and Penny did not go with the Potters to platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross. They too were famous and would be mobbed. There last-minute reminder that the island was only available to the Potters and to invite no others. So with a hug and a "study hard" the port-key activated and the platform at Kings Cross appeared.

I led the way since I had been here before and we got a compartment at the back of the train. I pointed out the people that I knew as they entered the platform. I had not expected to be found so quickly and who found us was a surprise. Neville Longbottom slid in quickly followed by Luna Lovegood. Daphne Greengrass who never seemed to smile was passing and with a look of delight jumped in dragging Tracey Davis her life long girl friend with her.

I knew these people but why they joined us was a question with an interesting answer. Neville and Luna were the first choice of the school bullies. The weird thing was were now several groups of bullies at the school, Ron and Hermione was one group. Cho and her girlfriend Marietta led another house of bullies. Daphne and Tracey were hoping to avoid Draco Malfoy for at least this trip. We chatted for a while before Ron and Hermione showed up and looked quite put out that there was no room for them. I thought Hermione was going to order the Slytherin's out of the compartment but Ron beat her by opening his trash mouth.

"Why are you sitting with the snakes you're in Gryffindor you know?"

"Actually Ron I was sorted into Slytherin if you remember and ordered by Fumble-up to sit at the Gryffindor table."

"Harry you need to show respect for the Headmaster!" Hermione never missed a chance to correct anyone.

Adriana was sitting quietly but then began to giggle although quietly. Leaving Hermione no choice but to know who was laughing at her, "And you are?"

I almost erupted in laughter but just snorted when Adriana pointed her thumb at me and said, "His wife."

While everyone was shocked into silence except snickering me and of course Hermione, "You can't be married you're only a third year…"

"Actually I'm only in second year." With saying that Adriana broke the tension and the compartment erupted in laughter. Adriana had delivered that with just the right seriousness.

"Well is that the third or is it the fourth thing you got wrong so far Hermione, want to try for more?" I just couldn't resist. Hermione huffed and marched away probably to get a teacher. Ron chased after her.

Since Neville wasn't much of a talker and the girls were chatting heavily I decided to practice with my Imps for a while. Then along came Draco and his two goons.

"Hay ScarHead decided to not chicken out this year and what are you two Slytherins doing with these losers?

"Ever your charming self, would you care to try for another slur or are you leaving."

"Going to make me Potty? And who is the bitch next to you not another Mudblood I hope."

While twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb were cracking their knuckles I just happen to loose concentration and ordered, err, an Imp jumped on the bottom of the robes of all three Slither-mites. Well with smoking robes and fire breaking out I pulled my wand and gave them a taste of the Aguamenti Charm. I'm sure the rest of the compartment was humanitarian as they followed my lead and thoroughly soaking the three into three dripping messes on the corridor floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall had arrived. "Hermione was saying you all were harassing her and when I get here I find this."

"Well if harassment is pointing out that Hermione was wrong multiple time we plead guilty. As for motor-mouth there on the floor he and his two guards caught fire and we were just putting out the fire."

"And you are?" From McGonagall's stare no one mistook who the question was for.

"Mrs. Adriana Potter Professor."

"All of you give me your wands and you explain how you could possibly be married." Professor McGonagall's lips showed she was not happy.

"It was quite shocking to us also, ever heard of a soul bond? Loverboy here tried to stop me from falling and it was love at first touch."

While the professor was applying 'Prior Incantato' to our wand and showing the 'Aguamenti' Charm from all the wands I was worrying about being separated from Adriana while at school. Not that she was not capable of defending herself but there was a list of possible problem with the people she was bound to run into.

The three were dragged off with McGonagall yelling at them for their foul mouths and causing people rescue them from their own idiocy. The rest of the train ride was uneventful.

Arriving at the Hogmeade Village platform I suddenly realized that Adriana and I would be separated, she had to go by boat and I by carriage. The thought did something to my stomach.

Not to cause problems we sat at the Gryffindor table as far away from Ron and Hermione as I could. Finally the sorting and finally, "Potter, Adriana" was called. I had watched the Headmaster since the firsty's had arrived and I saw that Adriana had gotten the attention of Dumbledore. When she was called the expression on his face was priceless. Now to find out if it was the recognition of his sister or her being my wife or both.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Adriana trotted over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting as close as possible. That of course did not go unnoticed from the whispering that sprung up around the Hall. Dumbldore started the feast with several announcements.

"I wish to welcome back Harry Potter to continue his education at the start of his second year." I gave him a huge smile and the thumbs up sign. I had been worried about being separated from Adriana now that had been minimized.

"I would also like to announce that Quittage has been canceled for the year." After the yelling had calmed down he continued. "We will be hosting two other schools for the running of The Tri-Wizard Tournament." He went on quite a bit but I had tuned him out as I watched the faces around the hall. I noticed that there was an empty seat at the head table about the time the Great Hall door slammed open and Alastor MadEye Moody made a entrance. He plopped down next to a sneering Snape as the Headmaster concluded his monologue and finally the food appeared.

"So do you think he recognized you Adriana?"

"With them calling my name and I assume I look like I did before he should believe it's me but it's been pushing a seventy years ago he might have a faded memory."

"I never did ask what with the time discrepancy?"

"Who said Nick cured me on day one, I think it took him a very long time to sort me out."

"I never realized a got married to an ancient old woman." I laughed until she slugged me in the shoulder. I think she added a little wind power to the punch.

As the feast ended and the Prefects were ordered to guide the first years another direction was given. "Mr. Potter please head to my office I need to talk to you."

The fun had begun, "Sorry Headmaster you will need to make an appointment I have more pressing matters to take care of at this time."

"You arrogant brat, twenty points will be deducted for failing to obey orders and another ten point from Gryffindor for disrespect to the Headmaster." Snape was in his normal bad mood but was attacked by the other three house heads. Students looked at the house standings and as the rubies fell from all three houses and none fell from Gryffindor. The three houses were now thirty points in the red. A note fell in my lap, "Take her offer." Aura

"So Professor McGonagall you have married quarters to show us I hope." I was not expecting the response I got but Aura had never steered me wrong. "Harry we have normal married quarters but I would like to offer you the head boys quarters in Gryffindor. I'm hoping to reduce some problems that are possible with this stupid Tri-Wizard tournament."

"We are happy to accept your offer as long as you are the only one other than us with the password to our quarters." We agreed on Dragons as the password and we headed off to Gryffindor towers.

At the top of the stares in Gryffendor towers was a portrait of a griffin and behind that was a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room including a fire-place. Two set of stairs led up to the head boys and the head girls rooms. I think Adriana let out a sigh of relief. I had no intention of pushing her into anything. I had expected to be sleeping on the couch. That is why I noticed the warm fire-place when we arrived. We spent part of the evening unpacking and then sat back in front of the fire and chatted.

"I wonder why he didn't directly ask if I was his sister or related to the Dumbledore line?"

"I could care less anymore, most likely he has some plan or scheme that he is working on."

"Do you really think he is that cold-hearted?"

"We can only wait and see, but this boy is heading to bed., you're welcome to join me." I jumped backwards to miss slap to my shoulder and raced to my room.

The next morning we receive our schedule at breakfast which of course had to be the same since we had requested the same classes and were now in the same house and year. The down side was double potions Friday afternoon. Anything to ruin our weekend. After breakfast we headed for McGonagall's class. We were surprised that we had not heard from the Headmaster, that was changed on Wednesday after breakfast. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter please see me in my office after breakfast." We just nodded.

We got Professor McGonagall to accompany us as the rules allowed. Dumbledore tried to get rid of McGonagall but the rules interfered with his desires. "Adriana is a very unusual name." The chess match had begun.

"I see you two have developed a soul bond, that's quit unusual at your age. I noticed that our school records don't have your parent's names as contact should an emergency arise. Would you give me their names and address please."

"They are dead and since I am an adult you may list my husband's name for an emergency contact." Adriana was quick.

"I will also need your current home address for the records."

"We will be staying at one of the Potter properties. We have not decided on which one so contact thought the Goblins is your best course of action should you need us." I was going to tell him to stuff it very shortly.

"The reason that I called you here is Mr. Potter has a great need for Occlumency training. Hogwarts will provide that which is critical needed to keep all its students safe. So I have set up training for you with Professor Snape at six in the evening every Thursday."

"Why with that incompetent ass hole?"

"That's Professor Snape Harry and he is a master at Occlumency."

"So the whole school will be attending the training?"

"No that is your training time."

"Whatever, are we done?"

"Yes that will do for now."

Later in their room:

"Harry why didn't you tell Dumbledore to go to hell, this Occlumency sound like a fishing expedition to find out information about us.

"I'm sure it is but why pass up a chance at Snape? He will try to take more points from me when I piss him off."

"You know you are acting like a child."

"I know but it's so much fun, besides you haven't been around him very much. His personality is very nasty toward the students."

Thursday evening rolled around all to soon. I knocked on the Potion class room door and heard a gruff "enter".

"Potter my personal pain in the ass, are you ready for your lesson?"

"Why not?"

"I am going to rip you brain from you head and siphon every last piece of worthless information it contains. "Legilimens".

Well so much for teaching me anything. The problem was he should have asked as the law required. Had he asked I would have told him that I was trained by the Goblins and protected by a soul bond. He slammed into my mind and my walls and protection automatically slammed down. To say he was thrown out would be an understatement. I left him lying on the floor unconscious. I headed to the hospital wing and notified Madam Pomfrey that Snape had a brain fart and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—A cup of joy

.

After breakfast the next morning it was another summons by Dumbledore.

"Harry what did you do to Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfather mode.

"You will have to ask Snape, I'm just a student here remember."

"That's Professor Snape Harry and by any chance do you know anything about the rumor of mandatory Occlumency lessons for all the students?"

"I might have mentioned it to a couple of friends as it is something that Hogwarts provides to its students, right?"

"I See."

"Right! Are we done here I have a potion essay to write."

"There is no hurry on that as Professor Snape will be in St. Mungo for the foreseeable future but yes, that is all for now."

The two other competing schools started arriving, we watched them enter the Great Hall.

"Have you ever seen so much one-upmanship?"

"No Adriana I think they could have a tournament on just trying to out do each other. I mean its one thing to clean up a little but those suits of armor are spotless. I bet they haven't been that clean since the crusades."

"I would give the trophy to the horse drawn carriage. Can you believe the magic use to keep that carriage floating behind those horses? I wonder if it was a one time spell to stop gravity from dragging it down or did a first year have to keep a 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell going all the way here?"

"Speaking of spells, I ment to tell you that MadEye is a pervert."

"Harry the last time he tried to put me under the 'imperio' he wanted me to meet him outside Gryffindor's common room at midnight.

"What!"

"I'm just saying we need to keep an eye on him. I don't think he's trying to get a leg up on a student but he's got some plan like Dumbledore."

"Or carrying out Dumbledore's plan."

"Speaking of plans and teachers what's with the history professor? Diddle has an unheathy interest in you Harry."

"I have been wondering if he bats for the other team as he only has eyes for me in class."

"Well don't get caught in any broom closets with him!"

"Actually I was hoping to get caught in a broom closet with you." That got me a slug to the shoulder as our relationship was not move very quickly.

/Scene Break/

The Goblet of fire was placed and students seventeen and older were offering to sacrifice themselves into the tournament. The other schools had brought ten students each but allot more entered from Hogwarts. Then a note dropped in my lap. This was more of a letter.

"Two days before Halloween protect yourself in History class. The morning before the Halloween feast 3AM, stun and retrieve paper with your name on it at the Goblet." Aura

The school was as usual, Draco had his taunts, Ron refused to study with the snakes, and Hermione was trying to out study everyone. Neville and Luna had joined in with Tracey and Greengrass in the study group. Of course the legendary arguing between Ron and Hermione continued. Ron and Hermione both had an unusual interest in obtaining the password to our quarters. Adriana and I had decided not to give it out and so far we had no problems except from Ron grumbling about us not trusting him.

A couple of days before Halloween I was sitting in front of the fire in our room thinking. Well wishing was probably more descriptive. I still think this whole world I am in is insane or maybe I really am crackers. I just wish I could pack up my life and head west. Why did Aura have to give me these abilities, then again why did Dumbledore do this to me. What is he going to try when he finds out about my powers? Does he suspect Adriana?

I felt Adriana sit next to me. "Why are you up so late? You're going to regret it in class tomorrow."

"Just thinking of you, me and the mess we are in and how we don't even know what the mess consists of or why."

"I know I have had those think sessions with myself also. Why me, what could I have been or done. I should hate my brother but with my memory of my previous life gone I usually come to the conclusion that I have a good life now. I could whine that it could be this or that or better but in the end I only have me and now you. So get some sleep."

She kissed my cheek and left. She was right I could not go back nor undo so its full steam ahead. I headed to bed.

/Scene Break/

Two days before Halloween I wanted to skip History of Magic but the note said protect myself in the class. We entered the class and took seats in the back and not our normal ones. I sent out Imps just for the hell of it, trying to imitate MadEye's "Constant Vigilance". Adriana and I were strung fairly tight in anticipation of something but what?

Why I don't know, maybe he knew we were uptight, who knows. One minute he is going on about Goblin attacks and the next his wand is in his hand and 'Avada Kedavra' is thrown at me or us? Adriana went one way and I the other. She put up a shield and I sent a pencil thin beam of fire at Diddle. He must have thought it was a spell as he side stepped it but my beam followed him. He yelled 'Avada Kedavra' again and then started a scream of pain as my beam sliced or burnt into his neck. As he fell to the ground there appeared a specter of a young girl with long hair that rose from his body and drifted away. The student panic started. I've seen it before, absolute mindless panic. They had only panic on the mind and escape. They would run into curses, jump out windows and mass attack the door. Luckily there were no windows or curses flying anymore but twenty students were trying to leave a doorway that only two could fit into. I started firing stunners at them before they started clawing and crawling over each other to get out a door blocked by students.

The rest of the day was spent in the Headmasters office explaining first to him and the teachers and then to the DMLE. Then the Minister and his delegation showed for a full briefing. We demanded asylum when Snape crawled out of the fireplace. Later at a subdued dinner we found that four Slytherin students had been touched and died from the killing curse. The specter was identified as Ginny Weasley.

"Where were you super hero, Ginny has been too close to you and of all the people you didn't save." Ron's greef was clouding his mind so I just kept silent.

"Well at least there is one less Weasley to worry about. Nobody will miss another dead blood traitor." Draco had arrived. Ron jumped up and started a thumping contest that Draco lost.

There is always the after effect of almost being killed and or after taking a life. I've always found being by myself and a bottle of whiskey usually helps. However, who is going to give a fourteen year old a bottle of whiskey. So both Adriana and I sat on the couch and thought to ourselves while watching the fire. We woke the next day snuggled together on the couch.

/Scene Break/

Adriana insisted on coming and using her air Imps as scouts as they were more invisible. I couldn't argue, with Dumbledore able to see through invisibility cloaks and MadEye being able to see through anything it might be hard to sneak up on whoever showed up at the Goblet at three am in the morning. There of course was Peeves, Filch's cat and the Ghosts to avoid.

We flamed into the trophy room and Adriana set out her air Imps in the hall and then we waited. We were going to charge in at three or if any noise came from the hall. Adriana's grip on my arm told me one of her sentry Imps had done whatever they do. There was a 'thud thump' and we rushed in with our bubble head charms in place. There was MadEye Moody sleeping on the floor near the Goblet. Adriana's Imp bomb had activated and a sleeping gas had gotten Moody. Now what paper? We started searching him and in his closed hand was a slip of paper with my signature. There was not much doubt in our minds where that slip of paper was going.

"I'll be right back I think I have something in my trunk that may work." I returned a few minutes later with a scrap of paper and put the paper in his closed hand."

It might work but we would have to wait. If he raised a fuss or called Dumbledore we had a problem, he didn't so we flamed to our quarters. This might just work.

"Do you think he continued and put the paper in the goblet? Adriana asked.

"I hope so; it should make quite the prank."

"Oh Morgana the Weasley twins, they are going to be is so much trouble."

"They may be the school's pranksters but remember they got the white beards when they couldn't cross the age line."

Morning came and time started to drag by. Classes dragged by and Snape's class was the absolute longest in the history of classes. Snape was unable to deduct points from me so he went after Adriana. After about forty points lost for no real reason I was about ready to turn him into BBQ briquettes. Adriana just grabbed my hand to stop me and glared with a seriousness a normal person would run from. You would be hard pressed to find a student that would confirm that Snape was normal, liked or kind. There was a whole school of children that would like to prank him into the next century. When the class was over Adriana pulled me over to the side in the hall just outside the potion classroom and smiled a very evil grin. As the door closed behind the last student a strange noise leaked out of Snape's classroom. It sounded like things were being flung against the door. The door flew open and Snape ran, was blown, or he could have been attempting to change into a bat by leaping in the air but his landing was quite undignified. Adriana's wind Imps were having a dust devil of a time in the classroom. We headed off with smiles on our faces.

Finally it became time for the Halloween feast and the Goblet of fire. Dinner was a rushed affair to get to the Goblet's selection of the champions. The rumors of the flying bat boy was argued against his possible vampire traits. The time finally arrived. With as much hype as Dumbledore could muster the Goblet finally lit. The Goblet spit out a piece of paper choosing Victor Krum, the next champion was Fleur Delecor and finally Cederic Diggory became the trio of Hogwarts champions.

"Now that we have our three champions…" Dumbledore appeared stunned that the Goblet again lit and out came another slip of paper. "Harry Potter".

"Oh no you don't you old fraud" I yelled, "Show that slip to Professor McGonagall as that is not my name on that paper!"

"Now Mr. Potter I have no idea how you got your name in the Goblet…" I again screamed, "Show the slip to the Professor or we start dueling." That got people's attention even the Ministry representatives were leaning forward to get a peek at the paper.

"Since there appears to be a serious challenge to your putting your name in the Goblet we will call this tournament a draw and relight the Goblet. Only the three contestants will put their names in the Goblet to insure fairness." Dumbledore was doing the fastest two-step I had ever seen.

By the time we got to the Gryffindor common room there were several factions none overly friendly to Harry Potter. Ron was yelling about the famous Harry Potter always grabbing for more fame. The largest group was upset that I didn't compete for the glory of Gryffindor. When I told them that my name was not on that paper, that got Hermione asking whose name was on that paper. When I said Dumbledore's she wanted to know how I knew so I told her. She is not speaking to me for disrespecting the teachers as they would never do anything like that and to attack a teacher...

I sometimes feel like I understand why some muggles lose control and explode at someone or some thing. Of course it's not right but you can only push a person so far. I am Vince Jones, I look like Harry Potter, I'm treated like Harry Potter but I would love to scream "I am Vince Jones you idiots." Then again I am crazy and I must be Harry Potter as everyone says so. Everyone knows I put may name in the Goblet but if I didn't then I should be ashamed for not competing. Heaven help me if I say that my name wasn't on the last paper drawn. It's too bad muggle equipment does not work here or I would be tempted to carry a tape recorder playing a song I once heard, "There coming to take me away hee, hee to the funny farm."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -The first task

.

Gryffindor was stuck with Slytherin for most of their classes so any interaction with Diggery was non-existent. We got to see him in the Great Hall for meals or passing in the corridors but that was all of our contact. It took us by surprise that Diggery was now in St. Mungo. The rumors had him falling while other rumors said he was pushed. It wasn't long after I was called to Dumbledore's office that the rumors said that I pushed him off the tower.

"Harry my boy and his charming wife; have a seat, lemon drop? How are you doing, classes going good?" I had made it a habit to bring Professor McGonagall with me on these trips and of course Adriana insisted she attend.

"Albus do you have a reason or point for calling Harry to your office?"

"Ah, yes always to the point. Unfortunately Mr. Diggery's injuries will make him unable to compete in the first task and he as asked that you take his place as Hogwart's champion."

"Thank him Headmaster but I must decline we have more pressing responsibilities."

"Harry surely you should honor Mr. Diggery's request as it supports Mr. Diggery and the honor of Hogwarts."

"No Headmaster nothing will convince me to take part in this tournament."

"Harry this is your…"

"Albus the boy has said no twice, is that not enough?"

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. If you will excuse us we have a class to attend and Snape hates us as it is."

"That's Professor Snape Harry. Are you sure…"

"Come Harry I will ensure that Snape doesn't take points for being late because of the Headmasters single-mindedness." McGonagall did not look happy.

That evening it was announced that Diggery was unable to continue and that volunteers would be welcomed to fill in as a champion. I thought it was nice of the Headmaster to let that fact slip out that I had turned down the offer. Of course the school now believed I was a disgrace that I had turned down the offer of being Diggery's replacement.

Then the howlers started. The owl quickly dropped the first of three red envelopes, flew across the hall for the second and back again for the third. The owl then put it into super fast flying in departing the Great Hall. Lunch was soon interrupted by ear shattering voice as each Howler went off one after the other.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley how dare you volunteer to be in that tournament. If you survive long enough to get home you will be grounded for the rest of your life."

"Albus Dumbledore how dare you allow my son to enter that tournament. You had better be in your office when I get there to let you know how upset I am."

"Harry James Potter I am disappointed in you for not doing what the Headmaster told you to do and enter the Tournament."

Dumbledore most likely didn't have much choice in selecting Ron. The rumors were that in the last tournament there were no winners as they all died by the second task. Volunteers by now were probably scarce unless they were slow on the uptake.

Ron had developed within a day a strut and he had fan girls. He had an attitude by the end of a week of his greatness and how he had the tournament already won. By the second week he had driven everyone away that could do him any good in the tournament.

The gates to Hogwarts were thrown open to the public as there were old students, parents and just plain curious adults. The Deatheaters did not dress for the day so they blended in perfectly.

The rumor was that Ron learned of the dragons in the first task moments before he had to face the dragon. Adriana and I had good seats in the stands as well as a nice snuggle in progress. All I know is Ron had lost his swagger by the time he was pushed into the arena. When he saw the dragon he froze and the first flame from the dragon caused him to faint. He was the last contestant so we all headed to the Great Hall for refreshments.

As we approached the castle Adriana just disappeared. While I was looking around like a stupid boob I felt that she was not happy. I felt she was angry, pissed and definitely not happy. I had never had feelings like this from her but normally she was with me. I have no idea how or why but I felt I needed to get to her to help her so I leaned towards her feelings. I flamed and the next thing I realized was I was standing next to her in front of about ten people in black robes and white masks. They were throwing curses at Adriana. They may have been upset that she had a shield up and the beginning of a dust storm swirling around them.

"I don't wish to intrude but could you use a hand?"

"Oh shut up and fry a few of the idiots or your going to be in big trouble."

Her wind could not hurt me but her attitude could be dangerous and her tongue lethal to my ears, so I fried some bad buys. I hit one with a cutting pencil type beam of fire. For the second I just made like a muggle flame thrower. By this time Adriana's dust storm was approaching hurricane velocity and the mini-tornado had hurled one bad guy high into the sky. I doubt he survived the landing. The remaining activated port-keys.

All of the curses being thrown and all the port-keys being activated cause the Ministry to send a couple of Aurors to investigate. That is how we met Tonks and Kingsley.

We fibbed a bit around the edges as we wanted to hide our being Elementals. What was funny was our concealment only applied to good guys. The information would get out to them sooner or later but we preferred later. The bad guys definitely were not going to go to the DMLE and complain.

Since we said we got kidnapped with an illegal port-key the Aurors provided a legal port-key to get us to the gates of Hogwarts from where ever we were. It was illegal for underage witches and wizards to travel by any means other than the 'floe' without a license. Our chances of finding a 'floe' laying around was slim.

/Scene Break/

The Yule ball was fantastic, Adriana was dressed to the nine's and we tried to dance the night away. The Harry Potter curse struck again as Draco Malfoy came unglued with threats followed by lethal curses. Adriana and I got up shields and the teachers subdued Draco. He was still threatening to kill me as they dragged him out of the Great Hall. It seemed that the dork that I had flamed was Draco's father. At least Draco had found a quick way to get expelled from school and ruin the Yule ball.

The break was enjoyable even though Nick was determined that training be continued. The intense way he was training us you would think that we would be teaching Aurors by next week. Of course he thought we were nuts sun bathing in the middle of winter. England was freezing while here it was seventy degrees and that felt like an oven to us after England.

On the train back to Hogwarts it was a cramped compartment but Neville and I had available laps. Neville, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis were squeezed in with Adriana and me. We were pleased that it was an uninterrupted train ride since Draco was probably kissing Voldemorts feet.

As everyone split up to head to their own houses, "I don't believe it!"

"What dear?" Adriana pointed to the Slytherin table and Draco Malfoy who was giving us a sneer.

In a very loud voice I addressed the head table, "Who in the hell let that piece of crap remain in this school?" I knew it was Dumbledore but I was doing this for effect.

"That will be thirty points Potter!" a groan went across the tables as Gryffindor rubies did not fall but the other houses did fall thirty points each.

"Put a lid on it Snape."

"That's Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore automatic response came.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"I don't believe that I answer to you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was not happy Headmaster.

"What's wrong Potty, heartburn?" Draco sneered.

That was enough I headed out of the Great Hall with a mission in mind. I almost stopped as I heard Adriana who was following me say aloud, "Dear Brother I believe you have lost Harry Potter again."

As soon as we entered the entrance hall I grabbed Adriana and flamed to the island and a chat with Nick.

"So I am correct?"

"Yes Harry but just remember you may not make any friends by going forward." Nick added.

"Oh we both may have to go into hiding because of Adriana's little comment." I laughed. Hiding was something that I needed to work on as if it wasn't Dumbledore it was the Ministry and a safe place to hide was sensible.

"I wonder if he can put it all together or he just believes Harry is really Harry Potter. Adriana hit on a good point.

"No he may know that you and Harry had the same spell used on you but he will believe that Vince thinks he is Harry. Dumbledore thinks too much of himself and to louse up a wiping of Vince's memory and implant Harry Potter's in its place, it is just not possible in his mind. You are a different story as he does not know weather you are aware and how much I have told you of your and his past. In fact he may try and come between you two by saying that Adriana is making her past up to fool you".

"Well we have to run, thanks again Nick." and we flamed to the Ministry.

"Madam Bones might we have a word with you?"

/Scene Break/

At breakfast the next morning we had taken a seat at ring side and awaited the fun. It began as soon as the teachers arrived. Mrs. Potter I wish to speak with you in my office after breakfast."

"I'm afraid we will not have the time Headmaster." Adriana smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I must insist."

"Then I insist you follow the rules Headmaster." I joined in hoping Snape would…

"Keep your mouth shut Potter." Snape bellowed.

"Yes I think the rules need to apply to you also, I am called Lord Potter Mr. Snape check your rule book."

"I am not a Mr. you brat."

"Oh then Miss Snape you are in violations of the rules with your language."

"Detention Potter"

"Oh dear, I must appeal that detention Miss Snape, what do you say Professor McGonagall?"

"I am not a Miss you brat?"

"Well you said you weren't a Mr. now you say your not a Miss, what are you?"

Before that interesting question could be settled the doors of the Great Hall opened to Madam Bones and two Aurors.

"Amelia what brings you this fine day?" Dumbledore twinkle was increased.

Amelia pointed at the Slytherin table and one of the Aurors spoke, "Draco Malfoy put your wand on the table and step towards us."

"Amelia you have no right to…"

"Shut it Albus your turn is next."

Draco started his mouth which is his major weapon and was stunned by the Auror for not complying. They took his wand and put suppression cuffs on him. They then looked to Madam Bones for further orders.

"Now Albus we have a charge that one Draco Malfoy while attending the Yule ball did utter threats against a Lord and His Lady and threw multiple lethal curse at them. That your teachers had to subdue Mr. Malfoy and remove him while he continued threatening the Lord and Lady. Are these statements correct?"

"Now Amelia a little spirited youthful discourse is not enough to put a child…"

"Derick check the students who were at the ball and take a couple of statements."

"Amelia I must insist on accompanying my charge to the Ministry for…"

"Go wherever you like we are leaving." Amelia said and followed the Red Robed Auror that had a floating Draco in tow.

'This is all your fault you arrogant brat." Fumed Snape.

"I just smiled and said, "Yep."

Snape stormed out of the hall with his robes billowing behind him.

"Lord Potter you were correct, your detention is canceled."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –The second task

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but to tell you the truth I'm having more fun than my tutors allow me. I hope one day they ask me to write a short story. (Enter big grin here).

The charges that I made weren't going to put Draco in prison and that was not my purpose. As it turned out Draco's family was fined one galleon and he was turned over to his guardian. A few days later Draco was back in class. With my luck our first class with Draco was Potions this morning.

We had just sat down when Snape charged in and made an announcement, "I am tired of this arrangement so I am going to assign partners for the rest of term. First Mrs. Potter your partner will be Draco Malfoy…"

"Not this century." I calmly stated.

"Shut your face Potter I run this class as I see fit."

"Be my guest Miss Snivellus. Come dear we will get tutors for our potion studies."

I thought or maybe hoped that he was going to try and stop us but he let us walk out of the classroom without a further word. I did file a formal complaint with the board of governors. None of the official fillings made anything happen. Dumbledore got his way and the Ministry got its way, I got the sticky end of the stick time after time. Then I had an idea.

"Dear lets take a trip! We left with trunks full of money, at least that's what they called it.

This country was a corrupt as Magical England but very powerful and hated the west. A bribe here got to the office where the official was happy to accept money for services and an introduction to another government official with his hand out. So it went, bribe after bribe which brought us higher and higher into their hierarchy. The obstacles such as roots in the country took a bribe and the purchase of a villa. I was almost out of the petty cash I had brought before the last obstacle was overcome. We had a safe haven and as much protection that money could buy.

/Scene Break/

In some hidden hideaway a deformed looking baby was being fed a formula of distasteful substances. The screaming was not that of a young child, "Wormtail! Where are you, you worthless pile of dragon dung."

"Yes Master, how can I serve you?

"Get my most loyal servant at Hogwarts I need Potter for the ritual."

"It shall be done Master."

A few days later the savant sneaks away from Hogwarts. "My Lord."

"I am going to have a few of our loyal followers assemble on the fifteenth of this month, I want you to get him at three in the afternoon. Port-key, side-along or drag him along I want him here."

"I hear and I obey."

/Scene Break/

Madeye Moody was locked safely in his trunk but the poly-juiced imposter was asking himself if life was worth all this trouble. First Dumbledore wants his old friend to help the Weasley kid before he kills himself. After a few meetings the imposter was contemplating killing the kid himself. He had started off with a bit of advanced magic. The kid couldn't transfigure a needle no less transfigure himself into a fish.

The next attempt was trying to get him able to make a bubble-head charm on himself. The imposter was thinking that he had a squib on his hands. Then there was Snape. Snape had the ingredients the imposter needed. Yet Snape was such a tight wad that when a little disappeared he noticed they were gone and then went into a paranoid lockdown of supplies and they called MadEye paranoid. Now the Dark Lord wanted him to snatch Potter. The kid was dangerous and so was his wife and the snatching was to be done under everyone's noses. Maybe a little belladonna mixed in with the next batch of poly-juice?

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was confused. It was not possible but she had said brother. Her name was Adriana, she looked like Adriana but Nicolas had said that the stone had not brought Adriana back from the dead. There is also an age and time gap. None of this made sense to Albus Dumbledore but he somehow knew this all tied together but how? Popping another lemon drop he started to formulate another plan using Mrs. Potter and thus manipulating Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

The second task was to rescue a hostage from the bottom of the lake. It was said that it was something that you would sorely miss. Ron Weasley had rescued his teddy bear from the bottom of the lake but had come in last. As he stomped up to Madeye's office he was swearing. He had stunned the real Ron Weasley and taken his place using poly-juice. How embarrassing having no friends and what you sorely miss is your teddy bear. Morgana what a looser that red-head was. Now all that needed to happen was the 'imperio' curse not to work or the port-key to fail and the imposter was ready to join a monastery.

/Scene Break/

Baby Voldemort or what was to become Voldemort rising again to power was nestled in the arms of Wormtail. They were walking out of the Manor to arrive a couple of minutes after three pm to complete the ritual. Voldemort had ten of his people with wands raised and aimed at the point of arrival of Harry Potter. Baby Voldemort was sure that ten Deatheaters casting stunners at Potter were going to make getting the boys blood an easy task.

/Scene Break/

It was like walking on air. The light fluffy feeling of joy and happiness was leading her to the library. The voice kept her on her path of happiness. There was Harry Potter, all she had to do was toss the book in his lap and say "activate". Tracey glided the path and followed the voice. When Harry Potter disappeared she had no guidance so she just stood there in happiness and joy. The yelling that was now surrounding her was not part of her feelings of contentment and were ignored.

/Scene Break/

"Here is the extra galleons I promised for your reelection campaign Minister." Said a smiling Augustus Rookwood.

"Thank you Rookwood this will definitely help in my remaining in office." Cornelius Fudge smiled as he thought of which hidden account he would put these galleons into.

"Narcisa Malfoy also is planning to further aid you as she has some disturbing news."

"Surly her son is not in trouble again?"

"No Minister but her son has told her of the plans Harry Potter is making and you will need all the galleons you can scrape together."

"You have heard something Rookwood?"

"Indeed. Harry Potter has been gathering forces for a run against you. The boy is quite arrogant but as a hero his attempting to oust you could succeed. I will have Narcisa update you when she stops by with her campaign donation."

/Scene Break/

I love my warm fire for travel and I hate port-keys. Tracey is going to have some explaining to do when I get back. She was probably under the 'imperio' curse' as I doubt she would do this for some kind of prank. I had best be prepared for a bad landing again and a not so friendly reception. I thought and then I was there.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was not happy but he was still semi alive. It had worked and Potter had arrived at three pm as ordered. The problem was that Voldemort had ten dead Deatheaters lying around smoking. Potter had arrived, rolled and sent a flame that had engulfed the entire area. "Wormtail take me to Malfoy manor immediately."

"Drop your wand and put your arms in the air!" A half-dozen Aurors had their wand pointed at me.

"Oh hi Auror Shacklebolt what brings you here?"

"Potter what the hell are you doing here?"

"I got an unwanted port-key dropped in my lap and when I arrived the reception committee was down right hostile."

"I'm curious, what brings you here Auror Shacklebolt?"

"The closest town is Little Hangleton and its muggle and we recorded a large emanation of magic. We came to investigate and find you and this."

"Yes the reception committee seemed be all Deatheaters with a bone to pick with me."

"Well let's get you back to Hogwarts and you can tell me how you fried the area. Merlin you even melted the cauldron."

/Scene Break/

"Narcissus be a darling and tell some of the boys to find me someone who is an enemy of mine. I have a ritual I will do today even if it kills everyone."

"Yes My Lord."

/Scene Break/

"Harry please it wasn't Tracey's fault she was under the 'imperio' curse. She's in the hospital wing as we speak." Daphne pleaded.

"I figured something like that so does anyone want to find out who is responsible?"

The study group dashed off to their common rooms to hopefully find some answers."

"Quite the group you have there Potter, any boys allowed?"

"Wrong idea there Kingsley, Neville Longbottom is in the group but yes mostly girls."

Adriana had a word for that, "Don't worry I have an eye on him. Besides he doesn't stray very far."

Shacklebolt chuckled at that. He then took my statement and headed to the Hospital wing to talk to Tracey. I was sure that the briefing of Madam Bones was going to be fun with the lack of information.

/Scene Break/

No one knew anything. Well that was good to reflect the archedemic standing of a school. Unknown to us Minister Fudge was in the Headmasters office wanting me drawn and quartered while he had the Dailey Profit at work dragging me through the mud for killing all those innocent people.

Adriana and I were and are not sure but we think looking backwards that Voldemort gave the phony MadEye some more orders. MadEye called Adriana to his office; I waited in the hall just outside. All anyone knows was that he tried the 'imperio' on Adriana which of course didn't work. She gave him the closed fist middle finger extended salute and he went nuts. Poor bastard didn't have a chance, Adriana unleashed one of her small tornado things... I heard him yelling curses and rushed into the room. When I saw him trying to hurt Adriana I lost it.

Anyone who knows about making swords or dealing with metals knows that fire is enhanced by air. I let loose a burst of fire and Adriana let loose the wind and phony Madeye learned what it felt like being steel in a blast furnace. The Aurors collected the burnt bones. After they left I asked, "Think this will help Fudge and the Dailey Profit in their quest for a Potter free world?"

"I'm sure they will have a word to say how bad we are in removing a phony MadEye that was teaching their children."

"Yes teaching the unforgivable curses is always something that fits into a students everyday life."

"How bad do you think this is going to get?" Adriana seemed more mad than worried.

"Who knows, we are just going to have to wait and see what happens."

Later that night while snuggling with Adriana in my bed we continued discussing everything untill we just concentrated on snuggling and a few well placed kisses. Adriana had snuck into my bed again as she had been doing for the last few weeks as we enjoyed the nightly snuggle as we fell asleep. I asked, "Think that Nick will have heart burn?"

"I don't see why, I know he feels for us but like all parents they are happy when the kids leave home."

"It's like telling everyone to bugger off!"

"And why should we not?"

"We could lose our friends and be pariah."

"What friends we have will understand and maybe later we can make it right"

"No it's simple, it's our lives and our decisions if anyone doesn't like it they can join Voldemort.

"Well give me a kiss and let's join Morpheus, sweet dreams my love."

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast we got the, "Please see me in my office after Breakfast."

"McGonagall grabbed us and we all headed up to see what was new. New it was not but different it was. Dumbledore, Snape, the real MadEye, Minister Fudge and a couple of Aurors awaited us in the Headmasters office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Tag your it sucker

.

As we entered there was calm before the stupid happened. Maybe Draco was right about the Bogart as it was ridiculous. The Bogart's were all in Dumbledore's office trying to scare each other and then us. They were in the form of the Ministry and Dumbledore followers.

"He's killing people all over the country side Dumbledore we must take action, the public demands it." Fudge was the lead off idiot.

"Cornelius he is but a student how can you say that he has done anything but protect himself?"

"I know he is hunting people down and killing them, just look at poor Moody, he killed him most horribly. "

"I take exception to that as I am sitting here and not at all dead." The real Moody snarled.

"Well you know what I mean and what about the bunch he killed by Little Hangleton."

The discussion or argument went on and on, Dumbledore was not going to let go of his weapon and Fudge had his agenda. So everyone was unhappy, the meeting was ajourned with nothing done. Actually when Fudge stormed out of Dumbledore's office was the first call for adjournment. Dumbledore started his attempt at twinkle manipulation of us while Snape had his caustic complements.

That wrapped up the year and everyone went home. It was hilarious watching Dumbledore trying to direct us to the Weasley's and then we left.

We visited with Nick and Penny but I took Adriana's thought's seriously and we move to our villa and made some rounds and updated a few bribes. We flashed to America and did the sights, some nice, some a disappointment.

I sometimes shook my head at the things we did. We were on break and what did we do? We take our NEWTs in potions and DADA but we left transfiguration and charms for school. We passed with 'Os".

Then it was time for the Hogwarts Express and school all in all it was an enjoyable break. Adriana then laid the law down; she would have elves in her household. I was to have one as she did and a third for the odd stuff. Since I am a dumb American Vince Jones I have no idea what this entire elf business means nor how to get any.

Now I was about to have a fit over the elf she wanted for me but again it's either shut up and be happy or say something and get the wrath of the wife. I almost did say "you're crazy" when a note dropped in my lap, it was a short note. "Shut up!" Lura.

The house elf was named Dobby and was the Malfoy's ex elf. That alone was my complaint. The nutter was as crazy as I was. He bounced around like a grasshopper on steroids. Dobby couldn't tell me anything about the Malfoy's as it was some elf taboo to snitch on your ex master. Dobby had been traded in on a newer model so that was that.

Adriana had found two other elves. One was older than Methuselah and the other was a young elf. I will not even tell myself as it nuts, no way was Adda the old Dumbledore elf. How long did these elves live? The other was a young female who was sold as chattel. I was not happy with the whole business. Adriana made my brain mush after I raised a complaint by kissing my shorts off. Just a saying but I wished it was more my hormones were telling me to go, go, go! I has been a long, long time.

I am Vince Jones, a clone produced by Albus Dumbledore to imitate Harry Potter. I have found Dumbledore's dead sister who I want to do things with that my old life says go for but my current life says don't be hormonal. I have no experience with a man-servant even if it's called Dobby. I get up in the morning and shower. Then I select my clothes and then head down to make breakfast. That is normal Vince Jones living as me. Now I have my clothes laid out on the bed, no choice there. Breakfast is on the table although it consists of my favorite foods. The whole thing is strange. Then it got stranger as I made a mistake, no it was not a mistake it was just me. I found Dobby was really trying to make my life happy? Anyhow I started treating him as a person and that was the mistake that wasn't. It would show up later in our crazy lives.

The carriages arrived at the front of Hogwarts for the start of school. The welcoming feast was looked forward to by everyone and took the edge off having lost all the free time on break.

Some welcome, first there was this toad of a woman dressed in pink and not the black professor robes of Hogwarts.

After a boring dissertation she quit croaking and sat down. That is until the next class that Adriana and I were to attend that we didn't attend. In the headmaster's office the yelling raged.

"He is required to attend classes while a student of Hogwarts" yelled Umbridge.

"I have already passed your course Madam Umbridge."

"That's not the point."

"Please excuse us Headmaster Ministry stupidity gives us a headache." We left.

We were now almost reading each others thoughts so when I or Adriana said "we" that's what we ment. Something was telling us our bond was moving forward but we did not yet know to what ends. That brings me to Dobby and we wondered if he read minds. There was a problem about our hidey hole we call the villa. Dobby hauled in an elf of a man who could fix the problem with a bribe of course. I had not asked yet asked how Dobby knew who and how to fix the problem but Dobby had a meeting arranged for the proper bribes to be paid.

With no potions and no DADA we zeroed into charms and Professor Flitwick. Flitwick was a blast and was soon asking Dumbledore to advance us in class. Dumbledore of course refused to so we got in class training from Flitwick. While everyone else was working on lifting a feather we were dealing with advanced dueling and charms.

Hogsmeade Village weekend came around and we were just like everyone else, very excited. We wanted Honeydukes chocolate and Zonko's dung bombs. What we got was Deatheaters by the dozen.

We were down by Scrivenshaft's when dear old Voldemort's vile troops entered the village. To say the least they lasted about two minutes as Adriana and I unloaded our skills on them. There maybe a couple to escape our wrath but not many. Adriana and I headed to The Three BroomSticks for a drink. Unfortunately they would not serve us anything stronger that a butterbeer so we left.

/Scene Break/

The 'Floe' flared and everyone in the room looked up in expectation. Voldemort's Hogsmeade troops were late in returning, everyone in the room knew of their lateness. Everyone still expected a report on their great and glorious success. Voldemort's ire was well-known for late reporting and he was quite liberal in handing out his displeasure for failure. Alecto Carrow fell out of the 'floe' with a look of terror on her face and her hair still slightly smoking. A putrid odor of burnt flesh filled the room. The port-key necklace for use in an emergency was melted around her neck and seared into her flesh. Voldemorts loyal minions took one look and started to ease out of the room before they got caught in Voldemorts curses for failure.

/Scene Break/

"Well if the Three Broom Sticks won't give us what we want lets head to some where that will." Adriana huffed.

"Remind me to get the twins or Dobby to lay in a supply of liquor this looks like its going to be a long war."

The next thing we saw was Rita Skeeter of the Dailey Profit checking out The Three BroomSticks. In an attempt to elude the pesky reporter we headed to the Hogshead for a drink of something stronger than butterbeer. The Hogshead was noted for not following the rules. To say we were not thinking could put Peeves in as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Adriana?" Aberforth Dumbledore unlike Albus was not one to put it off as coincidence of nature and got right to the questions of how and why she was alive.

Adriana was trying to explain that she had no memories of being Adriana Dumbledore. Aberforth just went on asking about her life and asking how she got control of her runaway magic. It dawned on me that what was taken as uncontrolled magical outbursts might have been the precursor to being an Elemental. Not that this went on for very long as Rita Skeeter buzzed in with her quill furiously waving in our direction.

If that wasn't enough I spied a couple of the 'Order of the Phoenix' members in the corner. Well so much for these secrets remaining secret or us not being the talk of the town. A note fell into my lap.

It was a short note, "RUN!" Aura.

That's when a Ministry owl flew in and the note was the last straw.

Harry, I have just quit the Ministry so I am no longer under any compulsion to help them. They have appointed a Deatheater Augustus Dolohov as the head of the DMLE. The Minister has issued arrest warrants for you and your wife for fifty counts of murder and other Dark Arts violations. Dolohov has orders to use the unforgivable's if you resist. I would recommend you two hide as you both will be in Azkaban or dead before morning.

Amelia Bones.

"Rita how would you like a real story?" I gave her the information that was in the note from Amelia. I told her the Prophesy Dumbledore was hiding from everyone and since everyone wants my hide or hates me I wished them the best of luck. If they believed the prophesy, good luck, as we were leaving England to its own little cesspool of existence. Adriana gave her story of being killed by the two best friends Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald." Telling Rita that Harry Potter was leaving England forever which was probably good for a headline if the rest didn't meet headline standards.

Rita had a very good question, "Harry how can you leave, they will just come and drag you back to England to stand in front of the Dark Lord or a trial."

"That Miss Skeeter might be a bit of a problem as I am no longer a citizen of Great Britain. They may find that trying to drag a foreign national with diplomatic immunity has a few drawbacks at the ICW."

The front door burst open and Dolohov and several Aurors started throwing curses. Dobby popped in and grabbed our hands. We found ourselves in an alley next to the caldron shop a second later.

"You no show your secrets now, now you go, Dobby has packed you belongings at Hogwarts. Dobby will meet you at the villa." POP!

"Well that was efficient. I still don't understand how he knows?" I mussed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –Who, Where, and how much

.

The official information, if found was that we were in Sochi which is a city in Krasnodar Krai, Russia. Sochi is located on the Black Sea coast near the border between Georgia/Abkhazia and Russia. Actually we were just down the road by Shepsi. Right now the bribes looked well worth the money as we sat near the Russian Black sea sipping a very interesting concoction.

"That was some kind of story that Skeeter wrote?" Adriana giggled.

"I hope she made enough to escape the country as the Minister was not very happy." I joined her with a chuckle.

"I mean listing her as the number one fugitive in England was a bit much. One would think Voldemort was just wanted for Jay walking.

"Well we are listed as the second most wanted if I'm not mistaken."

"Say how about a party celebrating the uproar in England? We could have the Goblins leak the story to the papers after the party.

"Harry, how about we call it the Tom Riddle returns as Voldemort celebration, hosted by the Boy-who-lived? We could have the Goblins make port-keys so our villas location would stay secret."

"Do add that this is by invitation only, gate crashers would definitely ruin the party." We were into this and laughing.

/Scene Break/

We indeed sent invitations for the ballroom we rented in Lazarevskoye and portkeys for the Hotel ballroom. The band was a bit tricky on the language and music but it got completed with the help of the elves, Goblins and portkeys.

It was great to chat with our friends and a delight to spin Adriana around the floor

"I was a bit worried about the band but they have done a great job." I whispered in her ear as we spun around the dance floor.

"I agree they have played everything from formal waltz to a Mazurka."

"I'm not sure exactly Albusforth is doing with Hermione and Luna but it sure is crazy." I laughed.

"Hermione said he wanted to do the 'borita' or goat dance, some kind of ritual dance."

"That's all we need is some fertility dance revving up the hormones."

BOOM!

"What the hell?" The party was a success until the English Aurors and Voldemort's Deatheaters arrived. How they knew where the party was being held was a mystery but they came without Voldemort and both wanted Harry Potter.

"Alright calm down we all have our…" Oh look there's more coming to join the party" Luna pointed out the large window overlooking the lawn and the action.

I was not the only one who was standing there with my mouth open. The last arriving group were dressed in purple. Their leader yelled something at the two English fighting factions. All that accomplished was that they got a number of curse thrown their way. That caused the purple group to opened up with their curses. What shocked us was their ruthlessness. They were not throwing stunners but the curses looked like 'Avada Kedavra' but we did not understand Russian. They were cutting everyone down and taking no prisoners. No one got away because someone had erected wards around the area.

Then the ballroom door was thrown open and the officer decked out in more ribbons that his gold buttons said В этой партии и никто не знает, кто они? ( Who's in charge of this party and does anyone know who they were after?)

I answered, "English actually and could you repeat that in English we don't speak Russian."

"Da, and why would they be after you kids?"

Adriana broke out into giggles and answered, "My husband and I are on my brothers to do list and Voldemort's hit list and Fudge's wanted list."

I be Андрей Bychovskaya, sorry Andrey Byсhоvskаyа and Da, I've heard of the Voldemort. He best not shows his face here we are KGB magical and take no prisoners." I thought that sounded a lot like Voldemort.

He left and the party soon broke up. "You know dear one of these days I may actually get to take on Voldemort. So far he hides and sends his minions to do his dirty work."

"Let's go home to the Villa."

/Scene Break/

We returned to our Villa under my most serious wards. Ragnok has said that I was a possible Earth Elemental somewhere back in our relationship. He was right but not completely. I could make some minor earth related things happen one was with my wards. I had the Villa protected by wards as any sensible person would but my wards were tied to an earth stone called the planet earth, destroy my wards and the earth was destroyed.

"Adriana my love, winter is approaching and while it is not overly severe here would you like to vacation somewhere warmer?"

"Some remote Caribbean island that is remote and I can have my way with you?"

"Dear that is yours for the asking, shall I contact Gringotts for…"beep, beep, beep. I preferred a beeping sound to a caterwauling alarm, some one was approaching the front of our Villa.

We looked out the window and who should appear but Voldemort and fifty more of his Deatheaters. Peep, Peep, Peep. Some one was approaching at the rear of the Villa.

We ran to the rear and there was Andrey and about twenty of his troops.

We headed out the back door to ask Andrey a favor. I was met with a smiling Andrey.

"Andrey whats with the smile we got bad guys in the front of the Villa."

"Da, and they stay, no one get by great Russian device. Yes Harry they stay."

Confused I asked "Could you explain that they stay? What device and what does it do?"

"Russians make super magical technology, nyet on leaving until we turn off. Nyet on portkey, nyet on 'apperation'. They here to stay, Da."

If this could not get any weirder a note dropped into my hand. "End it Harry" Aura.

"Andrey could you sent half of your forces around the right of the house and the other half around the left of the house and let me handle the frontal assault?"

"You want all the funs, what can you do? We are trained, we are Russian, and you are kid."

I then lit my hand on fire. I then made a fire ball and started a juggling act with a couple of balls. "Oh, my wife is even better."

At first I got a look and double take look and then a smile. "You go English man; we see what you do before we end this."

If anyone was expecting an epic battle they would have been disappointed. Adriana and I stepped out of the front door and got a hail of curses all of which hit the wards and were sucked into the earth. Andrey's troops hit the Deatheaters from the left and right with deadly curses. That got all of the attention and curses aimed at the Russians. The two factions were still yards apart from each other.

Adriana and I opened up with my fire and her wind to spur the flames into a cremating storm. It was over in a moment; everything was turned into ash except a lone figure standing now alone and untouched and laughing in a maniacal laughter.

Never let it say that Andrey and his troops were lacking and Adriana and I were in fact more that willing. Everyone opened up with everything that they had or could throw in curses, fire and wind at Voldemort. When the proverbial dust cleared there he stood untouched by our attempts at ending his reign of terror. I'm sure everyone felt the same as I, but I knew death was now stalking us.

We were wrong about Voldemort being alone as another figure faded into sight next to Voldemort. Voldemort did not react so we assumed they were together. The hideous thing was all black and had large leathery wings.

Adriana I love you! Without a word we opened our powers and hell erupted towards the two figures. You would think if the Dark won it would be dark and creepy but suddenly everything went white.

/Scene Break

"Hello Vince, Adriana I'm sorry but you lost." Aura was there in a nondescript room looking none too happy. "You two were part of a destiny that we arranged but this was not supposed to happen, somebody broke the rules. Suddenly Adriana disappeared.

I was trying to move, yell, scream but nothing worked I was frozen to the seat..

"We will try and bring you two back together if we win but right now there is a war to win. No, not with Voldemort that is still your fight. We also have our Dark types who illegally altered the time line in a bid for power. Every one here can play with how things happen but the time line must be followed. The great power has enacted penalties and the game is to resume. Voldemort called on Hates to provide an unfair power over you. Hates is now in a war with us as Voldemort is with you.

I am also sending you back in Vince Jone's altered body but all you will know is that you are Harry Potter. We will sneak in as many surprises as we are allowed, you will be magical but nothing more. Good luck Harry Potter.

The new Harry Potter disappeared.

"Nicely done Aura" said a voice from everywhere.

"Thank you lord" Aura bowed and continued, "I wish we could have given him more."

"I have allowed some additional help that you will be allowed to provide. His déjà vu

will help him in his decisions. Now here are the additional things you may provide…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Beware what's hidden in the basement

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

It's like déjà vu and I shouldn't have any idea what déjà vu is but you see there it is. I had woken up knowing I had forgotten something and in that house that could be painful. That house on Privet Drive, number four Privet Drive to be exact, the home of the Dursley family. Everyone in the area knows of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their son Dudley. Oh! Yes, just the three, for the few who knew otherwise were freaks and never visited.

What I didn't know at the time was that there were three players who would have been interested but the 'Fates' had decreed that they were to be nullified or Albus Dumbledore had a hand in it some way manipulating things. The first was Arabella Figg who was sent to watch over Privet Drive and protect The-Boy-Who-Lived. Her orders were simple, watch over the boy and notify Albus Dumbledore ONLY if there were problems. She was hit with a lorry and died not a week into her assignment. Then there was Remus Lupin a werewolf who was told by the Great Leader of the Light that the boy was safe and to stay away to keep him safe. Lupin should not interfere or see the boy or the boys safety would be compromised. Sirius O. Black was my godfather but by some quirks of life ended up in Azkaban prison without a trial.

The Great Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore was odd to say the least. Albus was the great hero saving the magical world. He now led the magical world same as an orchestra director leads his orchestra. He wanted to do right and help everyone but in doing so many died. He led the Wizengamot to make laws and is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore was a hundred and many years old and was going senile. While he wished to do good he also knew better than anyone else what was best and directed the population like the sheep they were under his banner "for the greater good".

He was one who knew that The-Boy-Who-Live was living at #4 Privet drive. He had arranged everything but never checked so his day of surprises was to come later. He knew the boy would have a horrible life but it was "for the greater good". He knew of a prophesy that involved the boy but in the end it made no difference. The boy would not be trained so he would die quickly "for the greater good". Once the boy was dead the villain could be killed by Albus Dumbledore which would maintain his status as leader of the light. It was of course "for the greater good".

What I did know was upon entering the house you saw a hospital sterile environment demanded by Petunia Dursley. The overweight husband Vernon was the breadwinner five-day of the week. Their son was learning to become the bully of the neighborhood. He was heading for an obese status like his father and had the same temper. As you entered the hallway the kitchen was to the left, next on the left was sitting room with a TV which was constantly on. Petunia had her soap operas during the day and Dudley had his cartoons. Vernon, when home, had his sports and the news reports to rant over. Moving to the right was a boot cupboard under the stairs which lead to three bedrooms and a bath up those stairs. Further to the right was the door to the basement. This door was never mentioned as if it did not exist. It was a plain door but as the door was ignored so was the basement behind it, fear was the reason.

Untill the basement door was forced open years later the Dursley family ignored the door and the sound that periodical came from the depths of the basement. Weird freaky sound were put off as the plumbing or those irritable neighbors, When the house shook they knew that there must be an earthquake somewhere in the isles.

You see this was my life if you could call it a life. I shook my head and should not care as the basement is now mine. Before the basement I know nothing except I am not wanted and if I say anything I get yelled at or slapped. As I got older the abuse got to belts and beatings. Food was scarce and I was the slave of the house. Around six I realized that should my life continue on its current path I would be dead by eight. Then the Dursley's made a mistake. One of the morons decided that the attic needed cleaning for some reason and gave me the task to complete before I was to be feed again. The attic was a total mess. There were things stored in the attic for years and forgotten by everything but the dust. In a corner was a trunk and in the trunk were letters and pictures. I was never sent to any type school by the Dursleys but as most things in my life I taught myself. I could read the papers, letters and along with the photo's I received an introduction to my parents. I forgot to clean as I was so engrossed in what I had found.

After being thrown down the stairs and kicked into the kitchen Vernon grabbed a cast iron frying pan and took a swing at my head. The Goblins explained what they think happened and it's the best I have to tell. I was going to die and to say I was terrified was not getting close to my feelings just then. That's when the binders on my magical core burst in self-protection. What binders to stop my magic? Why were the binders put there by Albus Dumbledore? The Goblins and I only could guess but dam I feel great now.

This use of magic was my first lesson that magic was based on intent and my magical core decided it wanted to protect itself so it did just that. The binding broke and a wave of magic flew out, Vernon with Dudley were thrown into the far wall and were now unconscious. Now it was Petunia's turn to attack and that is when I ran into the basement. What seemed like hours later he came for me. Vernon was armed with a cricket bat and Dudley tagged along to enjoy the Freak beating. Vernon swung the bat and got to watch the bat shatter along with his arm bones breaking as a stream of blue light flew from my outstretched hands that I had thrown up to protect my body. Dudley ran and Vernon limped up the stairs whimpering and then the door to the basement slammed. I heard the click of the door being locked and I knew I was as good a dead.

After a couple of days with no food or water I started hallucinating about food and water. One of the pictures in the trunk showed a cool white building and that's where my mind drifted. I knew there had to be cold clean water in such a cool white building and I hallucinated that I was there. The only explanation is that I 'slid' and I was indeed on the floor of Gringotts bank.

You can say what you will about the Goblins and it's probably true but they don't do to children what they saw laying on their floor. Their healer was in with potions and I was up and eating the next day. That's when they asked and I told them my story. They went a little wonky when I told them I was Harry Potter like that ment something. They asked how I got to Gringotts and I had to demonstrate and surprised myself, I did a 'slide' on command. It was cool because I was able to do it again at will; I was free of Privet Drive. Since the Goblins did not run a hotel I got told to go home but to come back the next day for some information they could provide. I did.

/Scene Break/

It was a long hard road as they say. The Goblins did not give me mystical training or powers beyond believe. No! They provided me with information and access to a trust vault that was in my name. The information was invaluable and the money didn't hurt either.

"So you say that when I get to eleven I will be able to take over as Head of House Potter?"

"Yes, House of Potter and I dare say a couple of more if my guess is correct." Ragnok answered as he returned me to the main floor and an 'apperation' point. Not that I could not leave from his office but appearances must be maintained. I had just received another load of information which was not to my liking. I was not old enough in too many areas of my life. I then proceeded to spend the next few years hiding my scar and studying. I had studied with a number of masters in their fields thanks to the Goblins. The Goblins got paid by me for the introductions and the master got paid for their providing me training. The trust vault got refilled every August per my parents will. None of the Masters wanted to take me on as an apprentice nor did I want that either, I wanted the knowledge and skills that I could obtain.

The Goblins were sly little creatures in that they always had another piece of information that I could pay for and of course improve myself. I was never going to allow myself to be treated like the Dursley's had treated me if I had to read the entire book shelves of the world library. The door to the basement had not been opened in many years since I heard that clicking lock. The last attempt had been a shocking experience to Vernon and the gun he was carrying, I had by then warded the door. He was quite shocked when he touched that doorknob; it was a simple ward and my first.

I had spent a long time reading everything I could get on magic. I finally found out about me, my family and apparently what the Dursley's didn't know and what a long white bearded fool was trying to keep from me. Yes I had found out about Albus Dumbledore, the prophesy and Hogwarts. It just burnt me that I would have to go to Hogwarts until I passed my OWLs. It was the law that was requiring me to go and not just hop down to the Ministry and take the damn things. A different school was ruled out as not either having the core subjects I needed to sit the Wizengemot when I was old enough or I didn't speak their language. There was a loophole over special dispensation but that would take me awhile to arrange and contacts. Passing the OWLs would not be a problem from my studying and my magical core. Oh did I have a magical core? At the last check it was larger than an adult's and growing.

I loved the sliding trick, I could slide into the Hall of Prophesy or Ragnok office, wards normally don't stop me. I must say that the day Ragnok asked me where I got my wand I was stumped, what wand? That's when my magical core was checked by Gringotts.

Come July and my eleventh birthday I 'slid' to Gringotts and things got a bit crazy.

"Harry come to give us some more of your delicious gold?"

"Yes Ragnok I am. You said a few years ago about Head of House Potter and more? How much and for what will I be paying for?"

We agreed on a price, the Goblins loved to haggle over the price of things. They thought the wizards weak for just paying the asked for price. I got more than I was expecting in this deal.

"Now as a standard warning when you put on the Potter House Ring it will only accept a Potter that is of the blood Potter, if it does it will give you some minor capabilities like detecting poisons when the ring is passed over food. However it can be lethal if it doesn't accept you as the true heir. The heritage test we did showed a number of houses that you are heir to but in each case the ring determines the true and worthy heir."

"Thanks for the pep talk Ragnok but you know there is no choice in this society, you either wear a ring or your nothing. So let's get on with it.

We started with the Potter ring and when I slipped it on a warm feeling crept up my hand and then I knew no more. I awoke to the grumbling of a Goblin medic in their hospital ward.

"Oh you're awake! That was one nasty scar; you almost got to tell your ancestors about it face to face. You can go back to Lord Ragnok's office when you feel up to it, you're done here. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I got rid of that scar tissue completely."

"Harry its good to see you didn't head off to the next great adventure." Ragnok grinned.

"What happened?" I still wasn't sure what was going on.

"The medic's say that the scar was a horcux or a leach and your house ring didn't accept it at part of House Potter so it terminated it. You really put on a show when you put that ring on, screaming and having black smoke coming out of your forehead. Yes quite the show."

The next ring was Slytherin by conquest, then Gryffindor and finally Ravenclaw. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"Ragnok? I have to attend school until I finish my OWLs but does it mean as Lord Potter or could I go as Lord Gryffindor?" I defiantly wanted to go as a lord; the perks were just too yummy.

"I'll have our people check the laws and get back to you, standard research costs."

"Tell you what, if I can go as Lord Ravenclaw enroll me as such. Make me an exchange student or whatever. The name will be a problem but so would going as the boy-who-lived." We haggled the price over standard costs for a few minutes and then I left.

I headed home to my basement. I had stayed there over the years for a couple of reasons. To start it was free but I soon noticed wards and found that there were a couple of wards that if I left for any real length of time would send out alarms. After awhile I had changed the place to my liking and it was my home away from the Dursley family. I had warded the place to hell and back. The only way in was THE door and that was just short of lethal. I had changed over the year but with no scar I could not see anyone knowing who I was unless they tried to use Legilimens on me but that could prove lethal, I had a master train me after all. The clowns that set up this torture house would expect a skinny underfed runt coming to school. My martial arts instructors stressed exercise. My short unruly hair which was kept short so Vernon did not have a place to grab me was now shoulder length which tamed it completely. Tomorrow I would go shopping for a few school essentials, then Gringotts and a stop at that ice cream parlor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Chickens return to their roost

.

Albus Dumbledore was getting ready for the start of a new year. He was double checking all the possibilities as he had McGonagall yelling at him the other day because he had forgotten to take down the owl redirection wards around Privet Drive. Now he had to make his plans for the stone. Simple obstacles would be a fine test for Harry Potter. If he whizzed through Albus would have to make sure he got even less training at school. Albus was confident it was not going to be a problem as the kid was at the Dursley's. Either way if things worked according to plan it would send Harry closer to the Wealey's. The real problem was finding another DADA professor for next year. The DADA course was cursed as no professor lasted more than one year at that post. The curse was another fine plan to keep the population pliable and weak. One good thing about the curse, Quirrel would be gone by next year, imagine a Troll for a trap for a first year, where was that mans mind.

"Albus are you messing around with your stupid ward at Privet Drive again?" Yelled Professor McGonagall's whose head was currently hanging out of the fireplace.

"Please come on through Minerva."

"Albus we have not received a reply from Harry Potter. I have sent follow-up letters and still no answer. The letters are not being opened as a new one keeps appearing on my desk everyday."

"No worries, I will have someone hand carry Harry's letter to him in the morning." That was to be the end of the talk so Professor McGonagall headed back to her office. There was a worry in her step as she felt things were not going well with Harry Potter as she was there when the Headmaster had dumped the kid on the doorstep and merrily went on his way. Since then anything to do with Harry Potter got side-tracked,delayed or didn't work. McGonagall was busy doing half of Dumbledore's job and all of her own so she did not have time to taking on more problems.

/Scene Break/

"Professor Dumbledore I couldn't get by the door and the muggles are really upset."

"Which door would that be Hagrid?"

"The one that Harry Potter is behind, the Dursley's said he's been there and never came out and they say that's been a good five years!"

"WHAT!" Dumbledore leaped from his desk and called for Alaster and Severus to join him and Hagrid at Privet drive. The first problem he encountered was the 'floe' connection to Mrs. Figg's house was not working for some reason.

He had origianaly sent Hagrid because he was a bumbling oaf, but dead set against Slytherin House. He also would, in all likely hood, brag that he was picking up a package for the Great Abus Dumbledore. There was also a good chance that he would slip and say what was in the package. Now there were problems before his plan for Harry Potter had even begun. This was just not acceptable.

/Scene Break/

The Dursley's had smirked quit openly as the giant of a man attempted to knock on the door and got knocked back a couple of feet. His brute force attack on the door only got him knocked back again with no visible damage to the door. The Dursley's started laughing and jeering as he stomped out the front door. They knew better than even acknowledge the door was there and burning those silly letters was enjoyed by all. Dudley even got to use the BB gun on the owls.

It wasn't long when the strangest group of freaks showed up and attacked THE door. The Dursley's were hoping that they got their comeuppance as they hated freaks.

/Scene Break/

I had put up wards myself, wards that notified me if any magical people were in a two block radius of #4 Privet Drive. The buzzer went off again announcing I had magical visitors. I grabbed my shrunken trunk as I 'slid' to the roof of the house across the street. I had packed the trunk getting ready for Hogwarts and was not going to take the chance of losing everything by leaving it behind. I had used a Disillusionment Charm on myself just to make sure not to be noticed. It was indeed a strange group of weirdo's that entered #4 Privet Drive. I hoped that they only thought I had a 'duro' charm on the door, it would be fun if they used some kind of concussion curse on that door.

/Scene Break/

Alaster MadEye Moody scanned the basement and ran into some obscuring charms that his eye could not penetrate. "No one behind the door Albus."

The great Albus Dumbledore stepped up and flicked his wand and the door did nothing. Well that would not look good for his image so he set out to remove the wards with a series of complicated spells. Nothing!

"A very unhappy Headmaster, using the powerful Deathstick wand, applied a powerful 'Confringo' which blew the door from its frame and the wards surrounding the door. Unfortunately the resulting secondary explosion took out a good portion of the second floor and the side wall of the house. The three wizards scrambled to their feet and joined the Dursley family in a mad dash out the front door. The house started to creak and groan and slowly leaned to one side.

As I saw the demolished house was collapsing and the idiots running out of that same house, I noticed the guy with the peg leg. He looked up and I swear he saw me through my disillusionment charm. I 'slid' to London and got a room at the Savoy hotel. I was sure that someone would be checking the Leaky Cauldron for a now homeless Harry Potter. Hogwarts was only a few days away.

Had I known they spent a good part of the day avoiding the police, ambulance, fire brigade and my wards I would have returned with some popcorn. The head of the DMLE was angry; the 'Obliviating' of the entire neighborhood was a chore in itself. When they finally got to the basement, they found more wards that turned the intruders blue and then blew them away from the basement. Finally clearing all the ward they entered and found...nothing! The hunt was on for Harry Potter.

September 1st Kings Cross station:

Albus Dumbledore was a very upset wizard. He handed out pictures of James Potter in the hope that Harry Potter resembled his father. The stupid Dursley family didn't even have a baby picture of Harry Potter. The hair was a Potter trait that could not be mistaken. Molly was sure Ginny's babies would be just as handsome as the picture while Snape just growled as he had never forgotten what James Potter looked like. There were also a few of the Order of the Phoenix members also on the lookout on platform 9 and 3/4.

Ron Weasley was not the only person that was ordered to get close to Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy had been given a picture by his father and ordered to make friends while at school. Even some of the purebloods had given their daughters photos to insure that they could recognize and get their claws into him first as the fabled Potter vaults were known by all.

I had calmly walked across the platform and taken an empty compartment and hoped it stayed empty. I was a loner and I liked it that way very much thank you. I watched as students and parents appeared on the platform and said their goodbyes. While I had a passing interest in what my parents would be like if they lived I had made peace with myself as they were not coming back. Yes give me a book and a quiet room and I was a happy wizard. That would change over the coming year but I was not a seer.

I acknowledged Blaise Zabini who asked to sit in my compartment of the Hogwarts express. He was a quiet person apparently so not much was said until two girls showed up and sat down. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis knew Zabini and started off a conversation which surprised me.

"I tell you if that little prick tries another of his lame sexual approaches I am going to hex him into next year." Tracey growled. "He's only eleven and trying to be a sexual predator already."

"I know what you mean; he has changed greatly in the last few months. He was my best friend but now the arrogant poof needs to be taken down a few pegs." Zabini said shaking his head.

"What has he done now? Asked Daphne.

"Just doing the arrogant bit like his father, he wanted some information MY Mother has and is none of HIS business. He didn't get it and he started bad mouthing her right in front of me. No one does that!"

"Deatheater material just like his father." Tracey huffed.

They suddenly realized that I was in the compartment. "Harold Albusforth Ravenclaw and if you try to 'take the piss' out of me for the name you get cursed."

"Whoa there... Harold…doesn't fit you that name." Zabini thought for a moment and then said, "Albus won't work or everyone will think we are talking about the headmaster."

"How about Harry? That's got to be about the most common of muggle names?" Daphne asked.

"Well what do you think, is Harry good among friends?" Tracey asked.

"Not bad, thanks for the handle, just don't get narked if I say you all gave it to me." I was ticked when Ragnok laughingly told me my school name was Harold Albusforth Ravenclaw.

The ride was interrupted a couple of time by the same two kids looking for Harry Potter. That got the compartment talking about Harry Potter and me to thinking.

"Why do you think Malfoy is so interested in finding Potter?" asked Daphne.

"Maybe he swings both ways, you were saying he was a sexual predator" giggled Tracey.

"I think it's a bigger question what interest the Weasley's have in Potter" Zabini added.

"My Mother almost demanded that I find him and jump his bones." Tracey laughed.

"Yes my father advised me it would be a good political move and he would insure a marriage contract. I told him to marry Potter if he wanted him in the family that bad." Daphne growled.

"Hay, even Mother was asking which way I swing when she was talking about Potter."

"Morgana I would hate to be that Potter guy." I chuckled.

About that time the blond and red-head made another swing by still looking for Harry Potter. I wondered how anyone would expect Harry Potter to be on the train, yet they all did.

The arrival and sorting was probably normal until they passed the P's in the alphabet in the order of sorting. I was watching and trying not to laugh as Dumbledore jumped up and asked where was Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall then turned and in a heavy Scottish brogue told Dumbledore that if he wasn't sucking his …all the time that he would have heard that Potter's letter was never returned. Everyone thinks she said candy?

That's when the mind probes started. They were light scans but they were looking for any information on Harry Potter.

McGonagall finally got to the R's and the hat fell on my head, "Cor what have we here? They have been looking for you! Calling yourself Ravenclaw, Woops you are Lord Ravenclaw. I wish I was allowed to tell the donkey's that they have been one upped by an eleven year old."

"You planning on sorting me?

"Me? You're the heir, where do you want to go?"

"Where is the best place to be left alone and not bothered by these blinkered folks?"

SLYITHERIN!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – A house of fools

.

Zabini and I got to be bunk mates as Slytherin only put two students to a room. "Zabini I need to warn you that I am going to ward my bed curtains."

"Makes no difference to me, I have no want to see what you are doing in your bed."

"Its not that I just want privacy its for protection and one of the wards is just sort of lethal. I just didn't want you to accidentally get zapped when the curtains are closed.

"So what do you think is on the third floor? Zabini changed the subject.

"No idea but after the Headmaster said to stay away he will have half of Hogwarts up there by the end of the week.

After Zabini closed his curtains I slipped into my trunk. No one would know that I would be sleeping be sleeping in my three bedroom trunk and not vulnerable in my Hogwarts bed. I preferred my basement and the trunk was as close as I could get here in this school. The couch was comfortable, the fireplace warm and my personal library was extensive.

The first class showed me I needed to test and get out of this boredom. Most of the students didn't have a clue how to do a spell. Those purebloods that had been practicing or studying would be just as lost as the other class members in a week. I decided to be as dumb as I could look before I got attention I definitely didn't want. "Mr. Ravenclaw why are you not practicing?"

"I'm sorry professor but I forgot to bring my wand." I had realized that everyone was using a wand. Was I that strange not to need one? I had not thought and had not asked and I was about to get that attention I didn't want. Thus came the tale of the forgotten wand.

"Five points from Slytherin for not being prepared for class. Do not forget your wand again Mr. Ravenclaw."

This was definitely getting me off on the right foot in my dumb act. This however did not sit right with the other Slytherins and the Gryffindors were laughing and making snide remarks. That afternoon I wondered out to the Forbidden forest and made my own wand. It was a great looking phony wand and I had a few runes engraved to add to its looks. One rune made the appearance of a spell coming out of the wand when my magic left my hand.

At lunch and dinner I sat with Zabini who had Tracey and Daphne sitting with him as they were old friends and almost inseperatable. When we returned to the common room Draco was doing a power grab and a "run his mouth" exhibition within Slytherin. He had two body guards and an influential father so he was higher up the ladder for getting house power than most. He made a mistake in trying to cower me into following him as the leader. "Can't even bring his wand into class your really dumb, you sure you're a wizard?"

"Dumb questions Draco remember what school we are students in or are your two buddies dragging down your intelligence level. Oops, sorry forgot you're a Malfoy."

That's when I got a following and a study group. My wand fell out of my arm holster into my hand just as Draco was pulling his wand from an inside pocket of his robe. I flicked both my hand and my wand and Draco flew across the room and into a couple of older students. His wand flew into my hand. I forgot to say the 'Expelliarmus' spell out loud. The second thing I did wrong was to use a spell a firsty shouldn't know and some of the smarter students picked up on that fact as I caught Draco's wand.

"You just wait till I tell my godfather you attacked me!" and Draco sped out of the common room.

"Terrified I am NOT!" I said but a student said, "His godfather is Professor Snape."

I laughed, "Now I really am terrified." That got some strange looks.

Half an hour later Professor Snape aka vampire imitator glided into the room with Draco who was smirking as if he has just won the house cup.

"How dare you attack a student and in our common room no less!"

"If he wasn't such a loud mouth poof his ignorance would have been ignored but he drew his wand on me first."

"Ten points for lying and detention with me."

"Make it twenty and I will consider attending your detention." I laughed while a number of jaws in the room tried to hit the floor.

"Professor Snape you're taking points away from Slytherin!" one of the spectators yelled.

"Your right, ten points for reminding me and that will be a month of detentions Ravenclaw."

"Aw, you didn't make it twenty points. Say Draco why don't you do the detentions as I won't be available, no points no detention."

Snape drew his wand and got a 'confringo' to his chest. This probably broke a few ribs but I had cast it with minimal power. Snape wasn't expecting a first year student to do anything so he got caught flat-footed. Most of the room started backing away from me but Draco was starting to rant so I slipped him my hair removal jinx and a boil curse. "Oh hay Draco, want your wand back?" as I tossed it to him. He grabbed it and fired off some jinx that missed. I did another 'Expelliarmus' but out loud this time and stunned Draco.

"Well don't just stand there get a Perfect or someone go get shovel to scrape the shit off the floor." I just mentally shook my head and mumbled "The Dursley's of Hogwarts".

This of course got me a first class admission ticket to the Headmasters Office.

"Mr. Ravenclaw…" I cut him off.

"That's Lord Ravenclaw, heir of one of the founders."

"Why did you attack a…"

"Sorry, that defending myself from an attack by a student and then by his incompatant godfather is not an attack."

"That's Professor Snape Lord Ravenclaw."

"Yep you got his number, now since that is settled I request Heir's quarters." I added a smile.

"I'm afraid your claims are unsubstantiated so I must decline your request. Now as for you punishment."

"It's your funeral Headmaster." I turned and left leaving him to try to find his mouth with his lemon candy.

I had a plan for the morning but the fools decided to give me more for my considerations and additional plans.

/Scene Break/

I awoke the next morning ready to take on the world. While I was in the shower I mentally kicked myself as I had blown my dumb act and was now in a war of wills and spell fire. I stepped out of my trunk to find my bed had been turned into a crisp pile of ash. Luckily my trunk's wards were the best as the room was a charred mess. I shrunk my trunk and put it in my pocket. I found Zabini in the common room and reversed the stunners that had been used on him. Then I 'slid' to Diagon Alley.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I 'slid' back to Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall for breakfast. I had spent the night at the Savoy and was ready for the fireworks as I sat down.

There at the Head table was the Headmaster and most of the teachers including Snape.

"Lord Ravenclaw I want you in my office immediately." Dumbledore ordered.

"You best wait until after I've eaten my breakfast Headmaster. You wouldn't want people to think you depriving your students of food."

Snape stood up and drew his wand so I stood also. The students at the Slytherin table dove for cover.

Three things started almost at the same time. The doors to the Great Hall flew open and a number of people entered to see Professor Snape throw a curse at an unarmed student. They also saw that same student bat the curse away into the ceiling as if it was a pesky fly. That same student who looked like a first year pointed his arm at the Professor who dropped his wand,grabbed his neck and fell to his knees.

I liked this spell because it was like the Star Wars movie when Darth Vader used "The Force" on that geek officer. The Headmaster jumped up and sent a curse at me the first year. That's when the Board of Governors drew their wands and started a flurry of curses at the Headmaster. This school was just too much fun.

When the spell fire stopped the adult screaming started. While that was playing out Madam Pomfrey was checking out the Slytherin table for injuries. Some of the student in their dive for cover found other students heads or table legs. One of the adults came and introduced herself as Madam Amelia Bones and one of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. She wished for me to tell her what had happened. While I explained the events accurately I did leave out that while pointing my finger at Snape I was also doing a choking curse. I later found out that she was also the head of the DMLE.

The third thing that happened was the morning owls making their normal delivery.

The Dailey Profit had a great front page spread of Lord Ravenclaw, Heir of Hogwarts, making accusations of attacks, abuse, and ignoring the long-standing rules of Hogwarts. One such rule being the assignment of Heir's quarters. The paper assured readers that memory copies had been obtained and they confirmed the story as accurate.

"Not bad for the first week, what have you for us in the future Lord Ravenclaw?" Daphne could be quite sarcastic when she wanted to be.

"Well after I get my new quarters…"

"Yes they did kind of torch our room, am I authorized new quarter also?"

"You could ask but did you find out who did the stunners on you last night?" I asked.

"No one knows but I see a vision of a bald first year using his wand." Tracey was trying to do an imitation of a seer's vision. Draco was imitating Quirrel and was wearing a turban which of course had nothing to do with Tracey's prediction.

Professor McGonagall entered the great Hall to announce that all classes were cancelled for the day. Tracey, Zabini, Daphne and I headed to the library. Well they did and dragged me along.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—Troll in the Dungeon

.

The day finally came; I had asked for and paid for special testing dates for my OWLs. They were not difficult at all. All I had to do was wait for my results and goodbye Hogwarts. Things had a funny way of working out. I was actually enjoying the essays and the interaction between students. One area of enjoyment was humiliating Draco, and Ron Weasley. The essays let me see how much I could make the Professors eyes pop at some of my theories. That kept Dumbledore trying to find out where I had learned advanced curses or how I could perform them with the blocks he had put on my core. Ron Weasley was just as big a bigot as Draco. Ron however had no manors and couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. Add a little Hermione Granger, stir in a study group with Slytherins, and a blond called Looney by most of the school and you had an explosion a minute.

The great hall was becoming a routine. "What are they arguing about now? Tracey asked.

"I believe it's his eating etiquette." Daphne laughed.

"What etiquette? His spitting food when he talks with his mouth full is not an etiquette! Besides he makes us ashamed to being a pureblood acting that way in public is disgraceful." Zabini groused.

"I don't know, it does give the owls something to eat off the Gryffindor robes in the morning." I added.

"Funny Harold, really funny." Daphne retorted.

"Naw, what does funny will be Snape's class this morning. I wonder which color I can make him turn." I still hadn't gone to any of his detentions and with him on probation from the Board of Governors he was limited in what he could try and do to me. The Board had seen with their own eyes a teacher attacking an unarmed eleven year old. Dumbledore had weaseled his way out by saying he was trying to stop further actions on my part.

"Yes you do have a way with our beloved potion master. He can't take points away from his own house and your being perfect at potions making drives him nuts." Zabini laughed.

"I just wish Draco would quit trying to get Weasley's potions to explode." wished Tracey.

"Wouldn't make much difference if you leave him or Longbottom alone they will blow up their own cauldron unassisted." I chuckled.

/Scene Break/

School moved along and I was enjoying the company and interaction between my friends and other students. A lot of our time was spent in my living room. The board had enforced the rules after checking my heritage. The quarters were basically a two bedroom apartment done up in plush. If nothing else it got me away from the infighting in Slytherin for the power position of top snake.

We also did group study in the library which included Hermione. She was in a drive to absorb every book in that library and was tolerated by the librarian Irma Pince. Pince gave us a table in a back corner for our study and reluctantly let us have library book to study from or to reference from for our essays. She was a small lady who was a bit odd when it came to her babies the books. One such day in late November we were found by Ron. Ron headed the anti Slytherin club of which he was not the sole member.

"What are you doing her with the snakes?" he hissed in a whisper as Madam Pince was patrolling nearby."

"Ron don't start, we are completing our essays." Hermione hissed.

"You come away right now, they are all junior Deatheaters." Ron was getting louder.

"No Ronald these are my friends."

That's when Ronald had his little hussy fit. Madam Pince was there in a flash, grabbed Ron by his ear and dragged his whining bum out of her library and telling he was barred for the month. Not that he visited the library very often but still…

/Scene Break/

Halloween came and I was enjoying myself when I notice that Hermione was not at the Gryffindor table. "Hay any of you guys know what's up with Hermione? She's not here at the feast."

"Oh she and the mouth got into it again. You would think she would learn to ignore the idiot." Tracey explained.

"Yea she's down the hall in the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out." Daphne said.

"What did carrot top say this time; I thought he ran out of new words first week?" Zabini added.

"I believe the sentence was Mudblood, know it all, muggle bitch." Tracey said while taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"TROLL! Troll in the dungeons." Quirrel had rushed in the Great Hall and then passed out toppling to the floor.

"Prefects will escort their student to their common rooms immediately." Dumbledore ordered.

"One of the Slytherin's yelled, "Yea like we are going to race down and meet the Troll, are you nuts?"

"Harry you and Tracey follow me, we have to warn Hermione." Daphne took the lead.

"Sneaking out with the other houses was easy and we were soon racing down to rescue Hermione, I just hoped that we were not going to require rescuing in a few minutes."

We found Hermione and the Troll in a small bathroom. Daphne and Tracey opened up with several spell and curses but as first years they were limited and only got the Troll's attention. I however had to show off my great arsenal and yelled 'Tela Argenti'. That really pissed off the Troll. It brushed off the darts and raised its club and stomped at us. I then panicked and threw the first think that I thought of 'Fulqur Desuper'. The resulting lightning strike sort of cut, sliced and exploded the Troll. Troll pieces hit us and gore splashed on us, the smell was horrible.

I think it was only seconds later when I got my brains unscrambled by hearing, "Ravenclaw what the hell do you think you were doing, these were one of my best robes and I am never going to get the stink out of my hair!" Daphne was upset.

Daphne was followed by more screaming at me by Snape, McGonagall and a serious stutter from Quirrel. Flitwick was already collecting parts of the Troll. About why Flitwick wanted those Troll parts? I thought I'd best not go there as Snape was the potion master.

/Scene Break/

I spent the Holidays at the Savoy even though I was ordered to stay at Hogwarts by Dumbledore. Come January fourth the Headmaster was still upset. Then on the fifth he let loose a lecture and demanded answers of me in his office. I had a slight altercation the day before with Draco and his stooges Crab and Golye .

Flashback:

The DADA class had just been released when Crab and Goyle had me by my arms and Draco was lending me to an empty class room while spewing his arrogant rhetoric.

"Now we are going to show you why you should respect your betters." Draco was bound and determined to get hurt. So I helped him.

"What parts of you body would you like me to break for you Draco?"

"What are you going to do…?" They still didn't realize that I was casting without a wand and silently and Draco didn't have his wand trained on me. The goons flew away from me into the corridor walls and slid unconsciously to the floor. Draco was surprised and hesitated before he started a curse. I hit him with an 'impedimenta'. I was tempted to really hurt him bad but I just banished his clothes and hit him with another hair removal jinx, that was good enough. I levitated him against the wall and left him on exhibit for the next class to view.

End Flashback:

"Lord Ravenclaw I'm afraid that punishment is in order."

"What punishment are you assigning Draco and his butt buddies for an unprovoked attack on a Lord? Or shall I invoke my own justice as called by the ancient charter?"

"You wouldn't invoke…"

"Oh but I would Headmaster."

"I will indeed assign adequate punishment for their actions Lord Ravenclaw. I must however insist you tell me where you were staying over the break and where you learned those spells that you used."

"Where I was or what I do outside of Hogwarts is not of your concern. As for the spells, they came right from the books in the Hogwarts library. Is that all Headmaster?"

"For now, Lord Ravenclaw, for now." Dumbledore had lost his twinkle.

February turned into April and I noticed that our little study group was composed of the smartest students in our year and were getting well into next years materials. They would have no troubles with the end of year testing unlike one Ron the mouth. Ron radiated stupidity and his class work was pathetic. He was a leach in many ways. Most of his essay work was copied from anyone who was stupid enough to let him near their work. One prank on Ron had the Slytherins laughing for a week. Since he had classes with us the Slytherin, it gave Flint the ability to copy Crab's essay and then accidentally dropped it where it could be found by Ron. He copied the essay word for word and got a 'T' and a detention for coping the other idiots work.

This place was becoming more interesting as the weeks rolled on. There is always something going on from elves putting tracking charms on my stuff to listening charms around my quarters. These type of actions were not student pranks but from those that ran the school. Meanwhile the students had their rumor mill and keeping a secret was a trick few mastered. Now that a number of students, like half the school, had opened the third floor door and everyone now knew a humongous three headed dog was there. The students were now plotting ways around it and finding what was under that trap door and what the dog was guarding. Rumors of gold and diamonds where listed high on the list of what was hidden under that trapdoor.

/Scene Break/

It finally had to happen; somebody wanted the gold and diamonds under the stupid dog. Draco and his two lackeys got around the dog but got crowned by a giant chess game. They were in the hospital for awhile. Rumor had it that Quirrell was found dead in his quarters sucking on a red stone. Must have been an overdose, he always was flakey.

Whatever the outcome I ended up in the Headmasters office AGAIN! This jerk has hundreds of students and he only knows my name. This time his rant was I must go to the Weasley's for the summer as I couldn't stay at Hogwarts. He concluded that from my actions during the year I was going Dark and since he was my magical guardian and since I wasn't seventeen he assumed I would obey. By this time I just mentally shook my head and nodded like a puppet. Had not the Lord in front of my name register that I was an adult? Next thing I know he will try and give me a time out and take my allowance away from me for acting like a dumb kid. Then I had an upsetting thought. If he didn't have Harry Potter to manipulate was I going to be the boy-who-lived replacement?

/Scene Break/

We were finally off on the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross station.

Albus Dumbledore was now off to a meeting of the Order of the Pheonix. They would get Harry Potter this year for sure as an all out search was called for.

"So Zabini what are you going to be doing this summer?" I asked which started a conversation in the compartment with our study group.

"I am being taken to Italy as my mother has a new boy friend." He did not appear overly happy.

Hermione started with, "OH! My parents and I are going to France" and then proceeded with a complete bio-graphical description of the area. It also contained a weather report and seismology readings.

When Hermione mistakenly took a breath Tracey cut in, "Dad wants to visit the sea-side which mother hates. It's an annual fight."

"I have to help out in the business for most of the summer. I'll be happy when my little sister is old enough to take part in the summer. It will be fun watching her bankrupt the business." Daphne appeared resolved.

When everyone looked at me I just grinned and stated, "First I will make Ron's first day back, because Dumbledore thinks he can force me to stay with the Weasleys this summer. I am also planning to make Dumbledore's day at the Wizengamot next assembly. First I will need to find which place I own that is livable." That was a mistake as I now had Daphne and Hermione looking at me with questions on the tip of their tongues.

"Harry, magical buildings stand for a long time but Ravenclaw was eons ago just where were you living?" Daphne started the inquisition.

"But Harry you said you own like you know that they are there and you just have to choose." And Hermione was out of the starting blocks on a new quest for information

From the looks I was getting from the two it was answer or die by a thousand questions. I had survived a few of these question-a-thons before, where even a blink would be picked up and evaluated.

"I stayed with hated distant relatives that I will not return too ever again." I crossed my fingers and lost hope they would stop.

"AND!" Hermione glared.

"Well if you all will swear not to tell anyone else I will tell you." Of course they all swore. I just hope no one went mind reading on them. Dumbledore and everyone else should be able to figure it out but their track record was poor in the magical community. With all this running around in my head I put my foot in my mouth.

"I am actually a Lord of a couple of Houses."

"Well don't keep us waiting until the stations!" Zabini was now interested.

Now I had to do some real quick thinking.

"Well you see, I really don't like this getting around but I'm also…Lord Slytherin." I hoped that that would shut them up but…

"That's the same as Ravenclaw", growled Daphne.

I had hoped that they would be shocked into dwelling on that title.

"All my Lordships are old, why do you keep insisting I don't have houses under any of those I've named?"

"Because you don't, do you?" Daphne stuck her tongue out at me.

"Last one and you're going to hate me." No one said anything so I spit out, "I'm also Lord Gryffindor." That got the room diverted into how that happened and why Harry was not sorted into Gryffindore. All except Daphne as she coughed and when I looked her eyes were round as saucers but she said nothing.

When I got up to leave at the station Daphne slipped a piece of paper in my hand. Since she appeared not to want anyone to see her doing that, so I just slipped it into my pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Meeting the family

.

I stepped off the train with the intentions of heading to the Savoy for a room. I was cornered almost immediately by a short red-headed woman about seventy pounds overweight. She attempted to squeeze my stuffings out any orifice that was available. The peg leg man was there with another older looking guy.

"Harold we are so glad that you are spending you vacation with us…"

"WHAT! NO WAY, he's a slimy snake; he will slit our throat in our sleep." Ron was not happy but I was as I had made Ron's day.

"Ronald that is no way to talk to or about your house guest." Mrs. Weasley admonished leaving Ronald sputtering.

"Actually I was hoping that you folks would be smarter that Dumbledork, I am…"

"Now that is not proper young man, I will not have that disrespect in my house."

"That's what I am trying to tell you, you dumb bint, I'm an adult and I am NOT staying with you this summer."

"Sorry laddie but its Dumbledore's orders."Peg-leg did not look sorry.

"Is the entire magical world as dumb as you folks? I am Lord Ravenclaw and if you don't get out of my way I will draw wands with you!"

"Hay what's going on here."

"Good an Auror…" I got cut off and over talked and out gunned and then the fun started. The Auror told me to be a nice little boy and go with the nice people.

One thing about wandless and silent casting, it's wandless and silent. I let loose one burst from my right hand and the Auror flew while my left sent peg-leg on his butt and his wand flew somewhere over my head. The red-headed bint tried to grab me again but I got her pushed back about ten feet and on her large butt. The older man was fast because I drew my wand to make it look like I was using it but he knocked it out of my hand. That move cost him his advantage and I hit him with a wandless stunner. Peg-leg took the advantage and grabbed my wand and tried to cast, boy was he surprised for a second when nothing happened. I hit him with a stunner and 'accio' my imitation wand back to my hand.

"I wouldn't do that Ronald, be a nice boy and drop the wand and step back" Ron took a quick look at those layed out on the ground and dropped his wand. This all was not happening unnoticed and people were headed away except two Aurors which were headed toward us wands drawn.

I basically lost it and yelled, "I am Lord Ravenclaw and these idiots attempted to kidnap me. Your out cold companion was being stupid in assisting them. Now do we fight or talk. For some reason one look at peg leg caused the Aurors to become very friendly and requested that we talk. It was decided that all this was a misunderstanding and they let me leave. I have to find out who that peg-leg is as he is always around. Later as I left those two Aurors were trying to con the older man into reviving peg-leg. It's almost like they were afraid what peg-leg would do when he woke up.

I got a room at the Savoy with the plans of going to Gringotts in the morning.

/Scene Break/

"ALBUS! We have troubles" Remus Lupin head was hanging out of the fireplace.

"Come on through Remus so we can chat."

"Albus that kid is good, he handed MadEye and me our asses. He put Molly on her butt and stunned an Auror."

"So he is in a cell at the Ministry?"

"The Aurors decided it was all a misunderstanding and the kid left."

"I will deal with him later. How is the search for Harry Potter?"

"Not a word Albus but we will keep looking. Most of the order is out looking and trying to avoid MadEye. He is not happy to have been taken out that way and in public."

As I was lying back on a very comfortable chair in the hotel room I was running things through my head. It wasn't making sense, did Dumbledore know that I am Harry Potter or is he setting up Lord Ravenclaw to take Harry Potter place but for what? Sending me to the Weasley's was a manipulation but for what reason? I then remembered that Daphne had slipped me a piece of paper.

Harry, give me a call at "Greengrass Acres" a soon as you can. This is important. Don't tell anyone your coming. Daphne.

Oh well something more to confuse me.

Gringotts the next morning:

"Ragnok how are you doing?"

"Always ready to pick up some of your gold Harry. How was school this year?"

"You would not believe me if I told you and that much time you don't have."

"That bad?"

"No, just unusual from what I though a school was supposed to be. Anyhow what I came to talk with you about is assigning proxy voters for the Wizengamot. First I have to find out who is representing my houses at this time."

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is voting all my seats? That's why he has so much interest in me. Idiot was trying to tell me he was my magical guardian until I am seventeen. I guess why I'm here is to find out how to appoint new proxy voters. I was just going to contact them but since its Dumbledore I want them stripped from him."

"We can do the paperwork and submit it to the Wizengamot. Do you have names yet? No but put the paperwork together and I'll get the names later. Usual fee of course."

"Of course Harry, anything else?"

"Do I have any property close to Hogwarts? I may want to get away once in a while and I have enough of all the listening and tracking charms on my quarters."

"Actually you do it's the building between the rear of Dervish & Banges and the Hog's Head. There is a tinkers shop on the ground floor but the second floor is free there is a side entrance so your coming and going would be unnoticed."

"Fine have it arranged and drag some furniture from my vaults for the furnishing. I am not picky a bed, desk and chair is all I need. Your normal fee of course."

"Thank you Harry, always a pleasure doing business with you."

"I know, I don't haggle over the price properly, right?"

"Who said you were a wizard?"

"Mind if I borrow your 'floe' I have a private call to make and maybe a trip."

"Not at all, the usual fee of course."

"Of course, will haggle over the costs later."

"I hate the 'floe' especially traveling with it, but Daphne wanted me to call so…"Hi, Lord Ravenclaw I'm calling for Miss Daphne Greengrass." The elf squeaked and popped and a minute later Daphne showed up.

I would like you to stop by and have a talk with my father Mr. Harry Potter."

After inhaling a bunch of soot and having a coughing jag I had only had one thing to say, "Is he making a marriage contract already?"

"You wish, just get over here this is important."

I entered the 'floe' and after spinning forever I exited the 'floe' and fell on my ass." Daphne looked like she wanted to laugh but forced herself to look serious.

"Lord Ravenclaw your presents…" I held up my hands to stop her if I could.

"I know its tradition but could we just say we did the formal welcoming and get to Harry and Daphne?"

"Prat!"

"Of course, so how are you doing since it's been forever since I last saw you?" She just grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the room when a miniature version of Daphne raced in and after one look started a mantra, "Daphne has a boy friend, Daphne has a boy friend."

"Harry this annoying little thing is my sister Astoria. Astoria this is Harry and if you don't get lost I'm sure father will have a word for delaying his meeting." Astoria stuck out her tongue and skipped out of the room.

"Ah, Daphne, what's with calling me Harry Potter?"

"Don't try and get cute, you said you were Lord Gryffindor and Gryffindor is part of the Potter line. I have been trained in ancient lines and pureblood line and lines of lines. Tracey is a half blood, Zabini is an Italian pureblood. Hermione is a muggle but as a pure blood I know that Potter is an offshoot of Gryffindor, your Harry Potter. Father wishes to speak to you as Lord Potter so do not even try to wiggle out this talk as Harry Somebody else."

We entered what appeared to be a Home Office showing wealth and age. "Hah Lord Potter it's so good to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Greengrass. Have you called this meeting to discuss the marriage contract?" I tried not to laugh but got slugged by Daphne in the shoulder and Lord Greengrass chuckled.

"Very astute of you, I am Lord Greengrass and it is indeed one of the topics of today's meeting." That's when I lost my joking mood and Daphne sent a glare at her Father that should have struck him dead.

I swallowed and reluctantly started the discussion with, "Please just call me Harry."

I will have to ask you to call me Daniel as trying to pronounce my first or middle name might not be possible. Purebloods love to torture their children with names that should never be allowed. Care for some tea or perhaps a butterbeer?"

"Yes a butterbeer please."

"You may go Daphne."

"Daniel if I may have Daphne stay? She already knows my worst secrets, so anything else won't cause me more trouble. Beside she is one of my best friends."

Daphne got to stay, the elf brought the refreshments and Daniel started.

"Harry I am not a friend of Albus Dumbledore nor was I a supporter of the Dark Lord. I have noticed in the last few years that laws have been passed that have left a foul taste in my mouth. One such law was the werewolf law that in my opinion will only drive them into the arms of the next Dark Lord."

"So where do I fit in with all this?"

"Since you recently took up your Head of House Potter you have a vote in the Wizengamot. Unfortunately you can not sit in the Wizengamot to cast that vote until your seventeen. Therefore you must issue a proxy for someone to vote in your place. I would like to serve in that position as your proxy in the Wizengamot."

"I'll take your request under advisement and should contact you within the week."

"Excellent now about that marriage contract, the minute that you post a proxy change there is going to be a flood of marriage contracts I would like to get ours in first."

"Sir in all honesty marriage contract do not sit well with me. It's like treating the parties like chattel."

Daphne jumped into the conversation, "I told you before father that I will not abide being sold to the highest bidder!"

"Silence Daphne you are here only on the sufferance of Lord Potter should he fail to accept the contract Lucius has already asked to enter into discussion over a contract with you and his son Draco."

Daphne stormed out of the room as she screamed, "I will kill myself before Draco lays a finger on me!"

"If you're willing I would like to offer you a room here in Greengrass Acres in a hope that you will convince my head strong daughter that this is acceptable. It will also allow you and me to know each other a bit better to deal with the assigning of your proxies."

"Thank you Daniel I believe that will help me talk things through with Daphne and get all this in perspective."

I had never read up on contracts such as these and I was out of my depth. I was just thinking that I should talk to Daphne or maybe Ragnok could help. Daniel must have understood my dilemma as he started an explanation and reasoning for such actions. It was medieval but there was some sanity in what the marriage contract accomplished.

In my case if I didn't have an heir upon my death the Ministry would get what the Potters had worked towards for generations. In the Greengrass case Daphne as a female she could only watch over everything until a male child came along to take control of the Greengrass estate.

The marriage contract laid out stipulations like her monthly income and where she could live as everything was held for the male heir should her husband die. Magic came into the contract in a big way as there was no divorce in the wizard world. Daniel needed the protection that house Potter could provide to protect his family which the marriage contract would bring.

In one heated exchange Daniel went so far as to threaten Daphne with being kicked out of the family and Astoria would take her place in the contract. Daphne would not even be first lady but second wife so the Greengrass line could continue. I got some very disturbing information if I said no which I could easily say. The wizard world would insure I had a contract with someone or…make my life hell. One could say it was lousy to be a female or a Lord but this was the magical world and this was how it was done, like it or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – It's a start

.

"Oh so not talking to me? How am I going to sort all this out? I have no background in this wizard world I was brought up in a basement. Oh, well since you aren't talking to me I guess I should have Hermione help me out as she…quit laughing."

"Your impossible…what the hell are you going to call your self? How can I yell at you when you keep changing your last name?"

"That's what I kind of need your help as well as your father's most likely. I'm twelve and I am not looking forward to a wife at thirteen but I need your help because our friends are either gone or of no use in explaining pureblood rules."

Daphne was happy to help me with my etiquette and traditions. Daniel explained the Wizengamot and some of the infighting. How and who could be a proxy was also very interesting. After the week was over I had made up my mind and asked Daniel if he could accompany me to Gringotts and the proxy paperwork. Daphne was not one to be left behind.

After taking the 'floe' and falling on my bum we headed to Gringotts. There was a slight delay.

"Well hello Bucko. This time laddie you're coming with me. Dumbledore is quite interested why you were around Harry Potter's house and why you disappeared." Madeye Moody had spotted me and they probably suspected I was their elusive Harry Potter.

"Alaster the young man is with me and has no obligation to go with you anywhere." Daniel said while adopting an image of important Wizengemot member.

"Daniel! Stay out of this, Albus is his guardian and demands his return to face the music for running off."

"How stupid do you people get? I am an emancipated Lord many times over and all Dumbledore is to me is a senile Headmaster, so shove off."

Madeye's drawing of his wand was my starting signal. While not an expert I think that most people underestimate a twelve-year-old. I had come to realize that I was not anywhere close to twelve in power and my capabilities. While I am not a super anything I am good because I studied and practiced in the basement for over five years then there was the masters that I hired.

I sent a silent stunner from my right hand and 'slid' behind him. He was good because he spun and fired at me but I 'slid' again. This time I got off another stunner but he was able to block it as I again 'slid'. He anticipated where I would appear and had a stunner cast at me before I arrived. I think he was surprised when I blocked it with an advanced shield not taught at Hogwarts and sent a chain of spells at him and 'slid'. I then got him with a stunner. The whole battle took maybe a minute at most.

We left him lying in the street and proceeded to Gringotts.

We had just stepped in the doors when, "Harry you old Aura killer, what is it that they tell me you just laid out the infamous Alaster Moody."

"Ragnok how do you do it? Do you pay the wall to report to you or are you hiding that you're telepathic?"

"Never tell a wizard your secrets is the rule, come on to my office so we can chat."

"Oh! I must not be paying you enough; I'm a wizard again am I?"

"Why don't you all take a seat and Harry can introduce you all."

"Ragnok this is Lord Greengrass and his lovely daughter Daphne. I've got a couple of things we need done and you're the one with the paperwork. First I need to know if you would take the proxy for two of my houses in the Wizengamot. Or at least recommend one of your staff….Ragnok?" Ragnok appeared speechless or having a seizure, it is hard to tell with a Goblin.

"Oh I would be thrilled to do proxy for you Harry but you do realize the trouble that this is going to cause?" Ragnok finally answered.

"Probably but Lord Greengrass will be doing the other two and I thought between the two of you, well try and keep those idiots off my back and maybe undoing some of their more prejudicial laws."

"For this you get it free." Ragnok said and I almost lost it.

"You're joking right! Nothing doing, you take the standard fee. Free? Are you sick or something?

"You really don't realize what you are giving the Gobin's by doing this."

"No but the next thing is going to be the hard part. I need a betrothal contract with loopholes but that is ironclad."

Later at Greengrass Manor:

"Your offal quiet Daniel."

"Harry it's not everyday that I see something like what happened today. You are clearly friends with the Goblins, you talked to Ragnok like what would get a normal wizard killed. You do know he is the head of European banking Gringotts don't you?"

"Actually no, we just worked into doing what we do and how we act with each other. He's just Ragnok who picked up a kid off the floor of his bank."

"AND do you know who you laid out on the street in the middle of Diagon alley?"

"Actually some one called Madeye, why."

Shaking his head Daniel sighed and said, "He is the most feared ex Auror ever to exist and is know for his eye that can see through just about anything."

"Oh!" was all I could say.

/Scene Break/

"Albus you have a problem!" Madeye was reporting that same afternoon. Dumbledore sighed and grabbed for another calming draught laden lemon drop, "What is wrong now?"

"That kid you call Ravenclaw was sitting on a house when we went for Harry Potter. I though I recognized him at the train station and now I'm sure since I just ran into him just now in Diagon Alley."

"Why didn't you bring him here?"

"I tried but that kid laid me out just like last time. You do know he can 'apperate' and do so without a sound." Madeye growled.

"So there is a connection between Ravenclaw and Harry Potter. Alaster get a group of The Order together and patrol Diagon Alley. We need Ravenclaw as he may know where Harry Potter is hiding out."

"Albus are you sure Potter is still alive?"

"As long as that silver instrument continues to puff smoke Harry Potter is alive and well. The instrument runs on some of his blood I took the night I dropped him off at the Dursley's house.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade Village in the second floor of the tinkers shop Harry Somebody was impressed with what the Goblins had done to his new apartment. He would resume his morning exercise routine and spend the rest of the day in his books. A periodic stop in the ForbiddenForest to practice his spell was always fun. The next day would be the warding of his new home.

/Scene Break/

Morning arrived and the warding began. I wished I could do the Fidelius charm but that would cover the tinkers shop and that wouldn't do. After doing what I could I headed off to Tomes and Scrolls in the Village. As a bookshop (est. 1768) it had some interesting Tomes. It also had Hermione Granger devouring its shelves. She could not afford many of the books she wanted to have while I piled what I wanted and paid the owner. I shrunk the books and now had a newer friend as she wanted access to the books I just purchased. So I took her to my place. I was planning to share what I bought with her until I saw the look on her face. When she saw my library I swore she had an orgasm. I am not that sharing so I offered her the ability to read anything I had but the books stayed here in the apartment.

Now Daphne wished to visit so she started coming over. Her parents were not worried as we were really too young to do much except visit. Of course Daphne had her best friend Tracey Davis who needed to come over with her. I found Luna Lovegood to be intelligent and ostracized at school so she came also. Susan Bones decided to try a lip lock on me as an introduction and she joined our group dragging her life long friend Hannah Abbott. So for a secret secure place there was a ton of people who knew of its existence.

Now with Hermione trying to absorb every book in existence she found that there were family libraries. Family library's with obscure books as in all magical families collected. Of course as friends they needed to bring books for Hermione so she could inhale them.

Of course I requested all the girls to keep my place of living a secret. It was funny how it worked out after we returned to school. They or I or maybe we found a secret passage out of Hogwarts. So regardless of our age or whether it was authorized or not we ended up at my place whenever the whim grabbed us. It could be one or two or the whole gaggle of girls. It was funny that I never notice that they never invited any boy to join us and very few girls. The few odd girls that got invited never stayed long as it was studying and book reading at Harry's pad.

So the second year flew by with our most irritating class being the potion class. Well there were a couple of students that caused us to feel badly. First was Ron Weasley who you remember was born and bred a pig with no etiquette. Our thought of getting him a shovel for eating was a running joke at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was something to be avoided. He was an arrogant piece of dung and constantly hitting on Daphne.

My place was nice but it seemed to be full of girl all the time so I asked Ragnok to find a place for me that no one knew about. I did not hate the girls but there was a need on my part to have a place of solitude where I could study and practice. My exercise routine was also part of my request in Ragnok finding me a basement somewhere.

Well Ragnok came through with a place in Godric's Hollow. It was a small place off Pendle Lane and next to Pendle Creek and its Pond. It was a nice walk through Godric's Woods to get to the town square. Further on was the Church and Cemetery and then Sheeps Meadow. Sheeps Meadow was acres of land just off Andover Road.

I now had my quiet place to study my tomes and practice my magic. I also had no questions to answer or requests to show someone how to do a spell. The protection wards made the place complete for my needs. The house was in total ruins, my place of solitude was again the basement which was expanded and had all the amenities.

I had just completed a relaxing three days in the basement, tomorrow morning I would 'slide' to Hogmeade Village and my apartment. I would then take a secret passage and return to Hogwarts to begin a new week..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - What's in a title

.

"Harry there you are!" Hermione yelled which was followed by a bunch of squeals from the girls.

"And what are you all…"

"We thought the Heir of Slytherin got you or that ruddy great snake…" I cut Hannah off. "I hate to break the news but how did I get myself?"

"Girls what Harry is trying to say is he is the Heir of Slytherin so Dumbledore got it wrong." Daphne stated.

"What has Dumbledore got wrong?" I was confused.

Hermione then jumped in and did a complete explanation with graphic charts. "Since you had Friday free you missed all the action. You know all the strange writings that were on the wall? Well they were from the Heir of Slytherin at least that was what everyone was saying. The mythical Chamber of Secrets was opened again and let out a large snake…" Hermione continued for half an hour giving details, what I needed is what had happened.

"Slow down Hermione and take a breath." Tracey continued "The school was put into lock-down Friday and we had to 'floe' from our common rooms. School is finished for the year. Rumors are that a great bloody snake came out of nowhere and was killing everything…" Hermione had been quiet for long enough and continued.

"Lucius Malfoy had ordered one of his elves to slip a dark object to one of the students and it possessed the student and had her let the snake loose. The ministry has Malfoy Sr in a holding cell and Fudge has freed all his elves. Almost killed the girl, she is in St Mungo right now."

"I suppose all these facts came from the rumor mill?" I chuckled.

Daphne huffed, "Yes but from what is going around the Wizengamot and the Ministry is that Dumbledore is in hot water. It seems he was running one of his plans that backfired."

"Anybody killed?" I really didn't want an answer to that question but needed to ask.

"No but rumor says several dozen were petrified and they are still in the hospital."

/Scene Break/

So the summer break started a bit early which we all enjoyed in different ways. Study group continued to meet at my apartment while I had my peace and quiet in my basement. The girls however would grab me by the arm or issue orders and we would end up at Hannah's swinging pool or Susan's tennis court. The amusement park was introduced to the group by Hermione and we returned often. We had to stay vigilant of lost members of our team. Daphne would get lost always to be found at the vendors that sold sweets. Hermione would wonder off in search of book stores or a library. Luna had to be rescue from the log ride she had become addicted to and rode time and time again.

I again made a mistake after one fateful afternoon in Hogsmeade Village. We had met at my apartment for a shopping day. We all were getting bigger and things needed to be replaced. We had hit Dervish & Banges as well as Scrivenshaft's. I expected Gladrags would slow us down but everyone was already done and ready for Honeydukes and lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

Our mob just hit the street when pops of 'apperation' were going off like popcorn on the fire followed by stunner spells. Some had arrived in front of Zonkos and the rest arrived behind us. Why they had sent twenty people from the Order of the Phoenix I have no idea. What did they think they would get from a half dozen second year students? I had no way of protecting all the girls, nor did I think they could survive all of the spells coming from two directions, I couldn't. I 'slid' to the roof of the Post Office and started to release some of my anger. By now all of the girls were lying out cold on the street, I only hoped that they were just stunned.

I threw a 'Defodio' at the street gouging the cobblestones into flight and at the attackers. I followed with a 'Confrigo' and a "Reducto. I 'slid' to the other end of the street and threw several 'Confundo' followed by several 'Incarcerous'. I then threw a couple of blasting curses before 'sliding' again. I suddenly realized in all my anger that I could be hurting the girls. The gouging spell threw cobblestones into the attackers but the stones could have fallen on the girls as well. I was now perched on top of Caldron shop and hurling 'Stupify' as quickly as I could.

Now that was what I did. I also had to erect numerous shields as stunners were coming my way by the dozen. Some one wanted me but alive and well. I also noticed a few people like Snape, McGonagall and Alaster Moody. By this time I had done a number on a lot of the attackers, some of them activated there downed comrade's portkeys and disappeared. One remained. MadEye I think was a touch pissed as the two of us threw stunners and played 'apperate' and 'slid' until the Aurors arrived. MadEye left with a pop. I rushed to the girls.

Again I got lucky as Madam Bones recognized me and called off an Auror attack on me before she saw Susan on the ground. Lord Greengrass, Lord Abbott, and Lord Ravenclaw were notified and were quite upset and sped to the Ministry to swear out arrest warrants. We accompanied Madam Bones to the Ministry.

"I cannot believe that Albus Dumbledore authorized an attack on children in the middle of Hogsmeade Village." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Madam Bones as I have been explaining I have been using only one of my titles to keep the fans away. That leave the possibility he has found out about another of my titles. "

"Still you are a lord and not under his jurisdiction by any name."

"Well his turkey club has been chasing a few different people for quite a while and…" Madam Bones and I were still venting when I stunned one of her Aurors that was sneaking away from where we were walking.

"I couldn't miss that pink hair, there is one of the attackers right there Madam Bones" as informative as that was. That was how I got introduced to "just call me Tonks". Madam Bone's screaming finally subsided over stunning someone in the Ministry she turned to the revived auror. Tonks had said she was ordered to collect Harold Ravenclaw by Albus Dumbledore. I now was positive he had a plan and that plan was to substitute me for Harry Potter. We had other problems as I found out that no one cared if Hermione made a report or not as she was just a Muggleborn and of no consequence.

Granger residence a few days later:

"So that's the problem you're considered less than human. Had Hermione fought back and hurt her attacker she could be in big trouble. Daphne has a betrothal contact that can help Hermione and your family."

Daphne showed her the contract showing all the loopholes and the whereas stipulations. I continued, "So with making one for Hermione you would put her and your family under my protection and afford her full rights in the magical world."

"And she can get out of this at any time?" Dan Granger asked.

"Yes Sir, no strings attached it's just paperwork as far as I am concerned and to provide a friend protection."

Hermione was curious and that could have been ear bending, "So Daphne you are Lady Ravenclaw?"

"Nope, I took Second wife Potter, so you can have that or Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw."

"Oh what fun, let's make Hermione Lady Slytherin. Can you imagine having that title as a muggleborn?" Daphne giggled.

"I like it!" Hermione said the shortest sentence of her Hogwarts career.

"You're going to send the purebloods bonkers. Oh! And Draco is just going to love the thought of calling you Lady Slytherin." I said. That sent everyone to laughing except Dan and Emma Granger who missed the joke.

"But I think your best friend Ron will be upset with me for being with a slimy Slytherin or maybe make him call me Lady Snake." Hermione giggled.

"I think that we best request Lords Lodging when school starts." Daphne was thinking out loud. "Yes for all of our protection we need to move in together." When she looked up she saw everyone staring at her. "No, it will all be above-board with separate rooms. There is going to be fallout from people. I just don't want to take a chance that they will go to far. Draco is not known for being smart."

"We will just have to pretend you are Lady Ravenclaw. If they find out I'm Harry Potter the lid is going to blow off."

"Maybe we will get lucky and Dumbldore will be fired for his Hogmeade attack." Hermione smiled.

The girls decided that further shopping was required so they herded me back to Diagon alley. I was amazed on how little was purchased and how much was looked at. I was not allowed to wonder away as my opinion was needed and then discarded. That was until we stepped out of Madam Malkin's for the third time that day.

"Ah! I have finally found you. Prepare to die Harry as you should have those many years ago."

I saw a thing that looked like a human snake that had a bad case of a molting problems. Morgana was he ugly, "And just who might you be?" I asked.

"You will suffer long and painfully for slighting Lord Voldemort" and he cast an orange curse that I thought was an intestine rotting curse. I put up a shield and yelled, "Girls get back inside, NOW!" At least they listened for a change.

I got to block or dodge the 'Cruciatus' curse at least a dozen times along with a few I didn't recognize. Then Voldemort decided that a few 'Confringo', 'Diffindo' along with a couple of 'Reducto' curses throw in would make my day. This of course was not a toe to toe exchange. While he remained in one spot, only turning to follow my dodging, I made like an Olympic athlete in dodging, rolling, jumping and just not being there. Voldemort was just batting away most of what I threw at him while my robes were in taters from the near misses. I was making a promise to myself to learn that hand shield he was using as it gave versatility to his dueling. I had finally got an opening and threw a 'Flammis Aeternitate' which was a spell from the blue book. (Flames of eternity). All I could say was that it was one hell of a fire. It engulfed him and part of the street. Not sitting around and counting my chickens I hurled "tela argenti' (darts of silver) at him. I don't think he was bothered but I did hear about a gazillion 'POPS' in the street. As these curses cleared I saw him look up and I swear he disappeared a micro second before a bolt of lightning hit where he was standing. I had nothing to do with that lightning but as I looked around to see who arrived that I would have to fight. I saw only red robes and what was left of the street. The place was wrecked, on fire or blown in and that was not to mention the five foot crater where the lightning hit.

"Merlin, that was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" shouted one of the Red Robed Aurors and the rest of the day was ruined making statements to the DMLE.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 –Draco meets Lord Slytherin

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, or written dialog are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit this is just the mad scribbling of me.

.

September 1st brought an end to those thoughts of Dumbledore being effected or fired. Everyone had gotten off free with their attack on me with only small fines. How that had happened no one knew or was telling. Voldemorts return may have played a small part.

The weather was horrible as the rain was pouring down. The train ride was interrupted by Ron stopping by and yelling at Hermione for being with snakes. Draco tried to intimidate me and down grade Hermione before I had to put him in his place. Cho from Ravenclaw stopped by and wanted to know why I had so many girls in the compartment like she had eyes for me and against Luna being alive. Ernie Macmillan stuck his big nose in the compartment apparently trying to give Hannah a rought time for not being with her house members. When Zacharias Smith passed by he took a look at Susan being there and tried to get snotty with all of us. Otherwise it was just a normal trip.

We finally get seated at our respective tables when Nearly Headless Nick opened his yab and Hermione started in a loud voice, "There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck. She was cut off by Dumbledore's monolog.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden forest out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year, this is due to an event that will be starting in October, and I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

There was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak, began his walk up towards the teachers' table. The clunk of his wooden leg could be heard on the stone floor along with his curses while growling why he was late. "Morgana stuffing lost cause of a Deatheaters spawn. Barney Crouch Jr. just tried to do a snatch on me, had poor Author Weasley Obliviating the local police. They call me paranoid, Hah! Had to kill a dead man to get here, lousy stupid weather doesn't help..."

Dumbledore continued his monologue, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, and it is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts will be hosting Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang in this contest. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

Yes, I thought to myself, the track record at Hogwarts has really left us feeling safe and Snape is always looking out for the student's well being.

As the feast broke up I startled a few students and a couple of teachers. "Professor McGonagall a word please."

"Yes Lord Ravenclaw?"

"I am officially requesting Lord Quarters of at least three bedrooms with restricted access."

"While you are of course allowed the quarters might I ask why the request for three rooms?"

"Not at all professor, I have my two betrothals I wish to accompany me thus removing them from possible retaliation."

"Surely you can't be serious, who are your betrothed and who do you think would do them harm."

"Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger and I think…"

"Say no more, I can guess who you might fear being upset with your choices." McGonagall was thinking that Ron Weasley would be one of the first to let his temper rule his actions. Then there was that arrogant little snot Draco that would also be a possible problem. Ravenclaw tower would be the safest place to open Lord Quarters; the fifth floor was almost in the middle but was hopefully far enough away from the other two houses.

/Scene Break/

"Yes My Lord" Aura bowed.

"The boss is having a fit, Hates again broke the time line by sending Voldemort back early. We have permission to help again but just a bit. Update his blue book with some useful spells."

"Yes Lord" Aura smiled as she had just the spells to make Voldemort day."

/Scene Break/

Awhile later we had an assigned elf and were in our quarters discussing the Tri-wizard tournament. The house elf was named Dobby and was one of the freed house elves of Malfoy house. It was a little crazy and for some reason adored me. Everyone found the quarters more than satisfactory as each of us had our own room with bath as the quarters was a four bedroom affair.

The next morning breakfast turned into a page out of a Looney toon film. We had to make a statement so we had Hermione sit with us at the Slytherin table. Draco started.

"What's the mudblood doing here…?"

"Mr. Malfoy, this is you last warning. You will show proper respect to my betrothed Lady Slytherin." That started a chain of events that would only be topped come lunch time. Dumbledore spewed his milk across the table, the Slytherin table went silent and Ron exploded at the Gryffindor table. A couple of Griffs fainted. Since Draco had nothing more to say and we had made our point we got up and went to the Gryffindor table. Ron of course overloaded his mouth, "Get you slimy asses back to your table…" Hermione interrupted, "Mr. Weasley my betrothed is more that welcome at my house table as well as my sister-wife."

"Ron the mouth was ready to explode with a mouthful of slurs but his twin brothers had already slapped a roll in his mouth and were hauling him out of the Great Hall. The looks we were getting from the Griff's made us feel right at home if we sat at another table.

We had just sat with Susan at the Hufflepuff table. "What are you snakes trying to do, go away before we…" I cut him off.

"I would not finish that threat . If you are unaware of the consequences of threatening a Lord and his betrothed maybe some one of higher stature can inform you." That shut everyone up and sent many asking what consequences I was referring.

Their glares or comments were going strong as lunch started but was interrupted by a couple of pops. The Headmasters white hair and beard had turned green and his robes turned pink. While Dumbledore was grinning Snape was scowling because his robes were also pink. He had not yet seen the black cloud that hung over his head. He did notice it when he exploded by screaming at the twins, at which time a mini lightning bold flew out of the black cloud and struck him. McGonagall was now dragging the innocent professing twins out of the hall to her office. A banner unrolled from the ceiling stating "The Marauders are back".

We spent the afternoon with Flitwick and we had an enjoyable time in charms. Dinner got a lot more stares and glares. We helped by first sitting at Slytherin table. However there were questions, the table stopped grumbling when Goyle asked, "Dah, how does the muggle get to be called Lady Slytherin?"

I decided to answer, "I am Lord Slytherin as I am the heir to the Slytherin line, since she is my betrothed she is Lady Slytherin." I figured that explanation would cover even Crab and Golye intelligence."

Draco was not happy, "You are related to the Dark Lord?"

"Why yes Draco, don't they call me Lord Slytherin for some reason?" That only started Draco's rant on, "The Dark Lord will..."

Potions was the next mornings fun as it was double potions. Snape was never happy but even with the black cloud gone the improvement was minimal. It wasn't long before he started his typical verbal attacks.

Lady Slytherin? What was required of you to become betrothed to the supposed Lord Slytherin? It was Azkaban time to falsely declare that you were a lord or lady so it was something that could not be challenged without proofs.

I could not contain my snicker to her answer, "Why I bedazzled him with my allure and my intellectual interaction."

Snape looked like he had sucked a dozen lemons, "You are a lying muggle whore who…" I kind of interrupted his speech with a minor blasting curse. It sent him to the far wall where he collapsed in a heap and somewhat unconscious. Class was unofficially dismissed but as Hermione and I were leaving a curse was thrown at our backs. It was almost a six sense that started my turning around to see an orange-colored curse speeding at us. The corridor was full of students and the best alternative was for me to bat the curse to the ceiling, I had learned the hand shield. The sender of the curse was unknown.

The next day Moody's class was to be a dueling class. Moody as the Professor controlled who was dueling and which spells were was allowed. There was an unauthorized change in course criteria.

Moody was not a fan of the Malfoy family and Draco cursing a student back without warning had MadEye turning Draco into a ferret once already this year. Yesterdays attack may have reached his attention. Moody however was a sadist at heart and lined up Draco and me for a duel.

Draco knew it was best to verbally demean your opponent but with me being a lord he was limited in his vocabulary. Should he actually defame or insult a lord he could be called to task or his family could suffer. So he did his usual stick of minor insults awaiting the start command.

Moody gave a Goblin smile and said, "Begin". He then became stuck dumb at what he saw. After a life time of Dark curses and deadly cursed he saw something that got him draining his hip flask.

Draco yelled "Lapides mortis impetus, and the floor at which his wand was pointed came alive and headed at Lord Ravenclaw. Before Madeye could draw his wand and do something, Harry happened.

The curse was in Latin, translated it ment for the stones of death to attack, that much was obvious. Lord Ravenclaw just smiled and waved his hand and the stones became a moving stone dog which he patted on the head and told to return to home. The stone animal melted into the floor and everything appeared as before. Draco was standing with his mouth open but was in Madeye's wand range and again became a ferret.

"Albus it told you before the kid is dangerous, Lord Ravenclaw just did something I think was magic to counter a Dark spell. He just waved it off like nothing was wrong or dangerous."

"Alaster don't worry, I have a plan to show the greater good shall rule. All you have to do is continue monitoring young Ravenclaw."

"Albus the boy is too good for his age and his power is also too much for his age. You had best make sure you have control of whatever you are planning or I guarantee Ravenclaw will hand you your ass in a second."

"Not to worry Alaster I have control of the situation, it is of course for the Greater Good." MadEye Moody left the office with serious doubts over Dumbledore and his Greater Good; something didn't smell right as far as MadEye was concerned.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The new Tri-Wizard Winner

The Great Hall and the Goblet of fire:

It was quite the gathering as far as I was concerned. Hermione, Daphne, Zabini, Susan, Hannah, and Tracey all are sitting at the Hufflepuff table which was as far away from the Goblet of Fire as we could sit.

"Harry do you think the thing is intelligent or just a manipulated device?" Zabini asked.

"Could be both, we will just have to see what happens."

"You didn't enter did you?" Hermione demanded.

"No I am innocent; I have a great interest in avoiding dangerous encounters. My happiness is my basement and a good book."

"What about us, can we hide in your basement?" Tracey asked. Oh, hell, a dangerous question with sexual innuendoes.

"Ladies I am happy to be around such lovely ladies but at my age I have only periodic dreams of who and what, no less where." I was noticing the girls but I was afraid what would happen if I said or did anything. Girls were nice to be around but yet terrifying. I was dreaming of what and where but the who was troubling. There was something that was scratching in the back of my mind about a relationship. That's when it became complicated more so than dreams.

I was approached by the Weasley Twins and they gave me what they called the Marauder Map and a tale. They had "Padfoot" hidden but still roaming the castle. He was one of the original Marauders and they were in love with his antics. He wanted me to have the map and join in pranking the school and especially Snape. Black was a wanted fugitive and hiding in the castle seemed crazy. The twins struck me as not overly sane and they said that "Padfoot" was a bit cracked. We agreed to meet later.

The night came for the drawing of the champions by the Goblet. As the lights dimmed and the Goblet flared to life the atmosphere was heavy. First out of the cup came Fleur Delacor as the champion from Bauxbatons. The next was Victor Krum from Durmstrang and then Diggory from Hogwarts. Never let the idea or normal rule the night as Harry Potters name came out of the Goblet. That of course just confused everyone. Then the Goblet flared again and Lord Ravenclaw's name came flying out. It looked like Dumbledore didn't want me to escape the tournament. Alaster Moody started yelling.

"Damn you Albus but this is insanity. Lord Ravenclaw I need you to accompany me right NOW!"

I obliged as he seemed pissed but sincere in his attitude he was roaring mad. We entered an empty class room and MadEye started erecting ward by the dozen. None seemed aimed at me but to keep the room secure.

"Ravenclaw I can only guess but my guesses have kept me alive for more years that I should have lived. Dumbledore is planning something for or about you that is not to you benefit or health. If I am not mistaken he had put your name in the Goblet in case Potter doesn't show to compete. This is a binding magical contract and since your name came out you must compete or lose your magic. I cannot follow someone who will not explain his goals nor put a kid in danger by having him entered into a stupid tournament that could kill him."

I was laughing as I asked for an oath of secrecy. MadEye looked like he was about to say no but then agreed. "I Alaster Moody agree what you say here will not be repeated unless you agree." The flash of magic flared and I told MadEye, "I am known as Lord Ravenclaw, but my full name is Lord Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin." It took a minute and then MadEye started to laugh. He grabbed for the desk to steady himself as his laugh increased. He missed and fell to the floor laughing his ass off.

As his laughter subsided and he got to his foot, "Oh you are a Slytherin just as my house Slytherin embraces. I offer any and all training you may want. Oh this is too good; Albus has been out maneuvered and has no idea what he is up against."

It was regretful that Snape was just a piss poor instructor and tried to give me verbal abuse as well as knocking my completed potion to the floor after I put a sample on his desk for grading. He was supposed to be Slytherin's head of house and an example for his house.

I had the entire study group in full research mode without a request from me looking at what had happened in previous tournaments and all that could be found.

The girls were in full panic mode when the information came in that loud mouth Ron had told Gryffindor House about Dragons for the first task. I was touched that the girls were so worried over me in this tournament. I ordered up a load of HoneyDukes chocolates and told the girls I had this tournament in the bag. That saying took an explanation as the girls sucked up the chocolate.

The first task was almost fun. The Veela did a dance, the Quittage star tried to blind the dragon while Diggory did some transfiguration to get pass the Dragon. Me? I just 'slid' grabbed the egg and 'slid' again. I doubt anyone saw anything except me raising the egg over my head in my left hand before entering the medical tent. I got full marks. I had them checking their 'anti-apperation' wards minutes later.

Time passed and the second task came. The girls had figured out what was going on and again were in panic. I was thinking of buying a large share of Honeyduke's as I had a substantial amount delivered to the girls. I again smoothed their fears with chocolate and my assuring them that they would not be put in the bottom of the lake.

As ladies of a lord they could not be used without my permission. My other friends could fit as friends but all had letters from their guardians that they would not be involved in the tournament. The day of the second task was now upon me and mine.

I found that the weather was cold, freezing even. They expected me to dive into a lake that was almost frozen and rescue something that was sorely missed by me. I counted my options. The Dursley family? Friends from Slytherin? or maybe my friends? Well my friends were sitting on the bank of the lake and I was curious. Curious or not I was not going to do much in a rescue. I did a bubblehead charm made a child's floater and did a heating charm then paddled around on the surface awaiting the winner of the task, I couldn't swim a stroke so how was I to rescue anybody?" I of course received zero points for the task. Daniel went ballistic when they fished Astora out of the lake. She was fine but a letter had been sent to Dumbledore refusing the Greengrass children entry into the contest.

The third task was confusing. I entered the maze and nothing happened as I walked through. It was almost as if every thing was charmed to be elsewhere and not stopping my progression to the tri-wizard cup. After a stroll to the cup and I paused to reflect why this was made so easy for me. I sat watching the cup sit on its pedestal and wondering what they wanted me to do so that I would not do it.

Diggory came racing up with the smile of a winner of the tournament on his face. I had a déjà vu attack of Diggery not making it to the morning alive. He only made it to about five feet of the cup when an Acromantula the size of a car came at Diggory, and snatching him up by the neck. I had no choice; I sent a slicing curse to lob off the spiders pincer and banished Diggory over the top of the nearest hedge. The Acromantula was a bit ticked and charged me clicking his remaining pincer.

Now at the end the Fates have to make this task difficult I thought. Since there was no place to run I pointed both hand downward and cast a Banishing Charm from both hands. I figured the earth wasn't going to move and I indeed speed upward. I was planning on letting the thing race underneath me and then run for the nearest exit. There were a couple of problems with this ingenious move. I thought my arms were going to be ripped from my shoulder sockets and gravity had a different idea. I soared upwards, flipping over and landing on the back of the Acromantula thanks to Mr Gravity. The silly beast keeps charging around, hits the cup and we both took a little trip as the cup was apparently a portkey.

Well at least we should have made an impression on arrival. The beast kept charging even after we arrived with me on its back like a Wild West cowboy. Rather that continue the fun I 'slid' back to Hogwarts ignoring all the curses that were flying around in the graveyard.

I no sooner arrive when everyone wants to know who got to the cup and won the tournament. I yelled. "The stupid Acromantula beat me to it so he's your champion."

/Scene Break/

'Crucio' Wormtail you were to make sure Potter got the portkey, 'Crucio'. You idiots will spend the next week on target practice, not one of you idiots hit Potter with your curses, 'Crucio, Crucio, Crucio..."

/Scene Break/

A short few month's later attacks started in the muggle villages around England. Rumor in the Slytherin common room was that Voldermort was back and planning more destruction to ascend to power. Two different attacks brought panic to those around me and their parents. I now had a list of appointments that I had to attend or have the girls upset with me. Amelia Bones just escaped a Deatheater attack at her home while an attack was done against Susan at Hogwarts. From there is just snowballed. Susan became the second wife of Ravenclaw. Daphne insisted that Tracey be kept safe as her father was a muggle so another ironclad contract with loopholes was issued for her as Lady Potter. Susan wanted Hannah as Lady Gryffindor. I had escape clauses in the contracts so the girls could leave at any time and I figured they would sooner or later. I did not consider two things the most serious was hormones. They could get me to do just about anything with a smile or with a purring request and they knew it. The other was should I refuse something they wanted they would get together and persuade me by scaring the hell out of me. That's how Luna became second wife Slytherin.

"Lord Ravenclaw I wish to see you in my office after breakfast."

Professor McGonagall was getting used to our trips to Dumbledore"s office and accompanied me once again.

"Have you any idea what he is up to this time?" McGonagall asked.

"No as usual it's some brilliant plan for the greater good I'm sure." McGonagall just tightened her lips at my comment.

"Ah Lord Potter come in and have a seat. No! Don't try and deny it as I have checked with the Ministry and your betrothal contract with Miss Greengrass as second wife is legally registered. I found it curious that it was not as a Ravenclaw but as Potter."

"Is this true?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor it was a way to avoid all the hype of being the famous Harry Potter."

"Harry I have here a document you will need to sign so I may have it registered." He tried to hand the document to me but he was not on my list of trusted people. I levitated the document in front of me and I started laughing.

"Are you nuts, a marriage contract with a Weasley?"

"I have your best interest at heart and this marriage will be with a family that will keep you on the side of the light. I am your magical guardian here at Hogwarts until you are seventeen, so I insist you sign."

I did a quick wave of my other free hand and found a compulsive charm on the document as well as a mild 'confundus' charm. I turned the document into ash.

"That is quite childish Harry as another can be made in a very short time."

"Please make another you conniving bastard and have Miss Weasley sign it first."

"So you agree?"

"No I want you to have her sign it and then you can explain how she lost her magic to her parents. If your pathetic mind doesn't understand I am an emancipated lord. House Potter already has enforce a Primary and Secondary contract. I'm out of here!"

I left with Professor McGonagall, "I'm sorry for the way I acted professor but his ignorant act over being my magical guardian was just to distract me, the document had a compulsion charm and a mild 'confundus' charm on it and yes I think he knows I would have lost my magic if I had signed that document."

The next war was over all my betrothed attending the same classes at the same time. Dumbledore refused until I threatened to move out of Hogwarts and get tutors or attend another school like in America.

Now we had quite the mob as we went from class to class. Six girls and little old me moving about like a weird bunch of groupies. Larger quarters were refused but the girls didn't mind in fact I think a couple preferred sharing their bed with another girl. I however was not crazy enough to think that out loud. The odd one was Luna as she could be found in anyone's bed including mine.

Sirius Black was a complete nutter. Not just odd but certifiable insane in my opinion. He was living or reliving his days at Hogwarts. I was James and Fred was Moony while George was Wormtail. The pranks I got involved with were hilarious but time was not that available to be running all over the school pranking everyone. The three got involved in fire works but the size of some of the things was beginning to worry me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 –Who?

.

The summer was something on the order of, "I can't believe its happening!" The apartment was fine for studying or a jumping off point for shopping in Hogsmeade but way to small for everyone to live in so I had the Goblins find a place in Diagon alley. As with my name I need to watch what the Goblins do when I say take care of it for me. Diagon alley is the same as Knocturn alley there are shops and there are shops no houses. You can also say that Knockturn alley is part of Diagon alley. The Goblins found a shop and converted it into a house on the insides the problem was it was just off Diagon alley and just inside of Knockturn alley. I still don't know why the girls didn't go home for the holidays. I also made sure that my place in Godric's Hollow was expanded should everyone want to visit or stay in my basement all this was completed long before we left on vacation.

/Scene Break/

"Aura!"

"Yes Great Lord."

"We have a concession in the war. We have some extra life force that I will be sending you. Use it as you will."

"Thank you Great Lord." Aura smiled and then a grin appeared... a very sneaky grin.

/Scene Break/

The girls decided that they had better visit their parents or parental wrath would descend upon them. This left me all alone for two whole days. I 'slid' to Godric's Hollow and my basement. It just felt right to spend the time there sort of like a bachelors pad away from just about everything. I was just returning from a run down Lancaster Road and back thought he woods. I entered the basement and found a person sitting in the living room and I got hit with a shot of déjà vu that stunned me. I know I knew this guy but how did he get through the wards. A noise came from the kitchen area, I turned and there was some one else that I swear I know but I haven't the foggiest who she is.

"Hi Harry I am Adriana" and she held out her hand to be shaken. I did and I was shaken physically and mentally. This girl I needed to know.

"Harry we need to tell you a story and ask for your help"

I was somewhat dazed as I lead the girl to the couch as I was still holding her hand and she didn't seem to mind.

"Harry what do you know of Dumbledore and his history, family and life?" Nick asked.

"I know he's the leader of the light because he defeated some Dark Lord. He dislikes me and wants me in a position so he can manipulate me. I don't think he's very nice man.

"Harry, Dumbledore is no friend of ours either. Killing your own sister doesn't make him as you put it, very nice." Adriana said in a flat voice.

"Sorry I didn't know he had a sister no less that he killed her."

"Actually I was his younger sister and…"

"WHAT!"

"Yep he's my brother and he did me in as nice as you please."

I was told that Adriana was a half-blood witch and the youngest child and only daughter of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore and the younger sister of Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore. I heard of the three-way duel broke out between Gringlewalt, Albus, and Aberforth and how at Ariana's funeral, Aberforth broke Albus's nose and blamed him for their sister's death. Aberforth never forgave his brother for his part in her death, nor was Albus ever able to forgive himself.

"That was the story that people believe or heard as it's not quite accurate. You would never pick up on the finer points even if you heard the story." Nick continued, "Funeral is the key word as most witches and wizards prefer cremation."

"Don't understand why?" I see all kinds of tombstones in magical graveyards.

"Yes but there are ashes buried there because of a number of things and Dumbledore would have been afraid of all of them so the story doesn't ring true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry have you heard of Necromancy, blood magic or Inferi?"

"OH!" déjà vu was hitting me again as this was something I'd heard before.

"What actually happened was Adriana was hit with a de-aging curse and was a baby again but her magical core put her into a state that look like death. Albus brought her to me in the hopes that the philosopher's stone could revive her. He left her to be cured but I had to tell him the stone wouldn't work. I only got her cured about thirteen years ago.

"Now what or we are here about is that we want her to go to school and we would like to use your ironclad loophole contract and have her go as Lady Ravenclaw."

"And you know all this because?" I was leery of how they had so much information.

"Harry I have been alive for centuries and as such I know people, have wealth and know were bodies are buried. I have places I can go and many people curry my favors. You might even say I have chatted with the gods so say yes and help Adriana out."

What could I say? "Yes I would be happy to."

He left so all we had to do was chat. I started to explain about all the girls and she just smiled and stated that Nick had told her all about most things. She informed me that Nick had done a super job at tutoring her and she enjoyed holding hands with me. By the second day we were talking but not of normal everyday things.

"So you say you don't have any Veela blood in you and I don't affect anyone else like this either." I was not unhappy but just curious falling for someone so fast.

"Nope just a normal witch with no special powers although Nick says I have one hell of a powerful core."

"So it's our cores attracting us?"

"It could be or it's a bond of some sort."

"Sorry I don't know a thing about bonds either, we could do some research if you want."

"That's ok, I just prefer sitting here with you and …" The kiss to launch a thousand ships started and was repeated as often as possible throughout the day.

It was time to go to meet the girls at the house and then get the paperwork done with the Goblins for Adriana to become Lady Ravenclaw. I defiantly did not want to go but knew I had to.

Daphne and Tracey were off in a corner discussing bra's so I and Adriana were able to get to the couch and sit before…"Harry! Look everyone Harry has another soul bond going." Luna shrieked and jumped into my and Adriana's lap.

Luna was special, intelligent and really nice but had a personality that got her named Looney Lovegood in Hogwarts.

"Luna what are you on about?" I asked.

"Don't you see the aura's in the room trying to grab onto yours? The new girl has one hell of a grip on yours; it's like its eating your aura alive."

Those left the entire room looking at Luna and we were all completely speechless.

The Goblins took the paperwork but confirmed that Adriana and I were soon to become married in the eyes of magic. That took care of the topic of conversation for the rest of the day and late into the night not to mention the reading of all the books we could lay our hands on.

Somewhere, at someplace if it was findable Aura was laughing herself silly and singing, "some extra life force, they got some extra life force."

/Scene Break/

I awoke feeling like I was being crushed into the bed although it was a warm and comfortable all at the same time. As my mind started to work I realized I was flat on my back and pinned by some warm softness wrapped around my chest and legs. I peaked out and saw blond which ment Luna and as I turned my head I met blue eyes watching me. My smile probably could light every candle in the house as I recognized Adriana as my other bed partner.

"You comfy? I asked.

"Mmmm" was a good reply from Adriana.

We spent the day wandering the muggle stores and ate out in a nice restaurant. I was feeling really proud at the stares we got. I and seven beautiful girls it was a very nice entourage. The next morning I found Adriana and Tracey snuggled up with me. The third morning it was Adriana and Daphne. I was curious and asked Hermione as she was the head bookworm.

"Oh! You should ask House Mother as she is choreographing this group. Well someone has to be in charge of the group and Adriana is it for some reason. Right now we get sleeping time and later some snogging time but its all got to be scheduled."

That made sense but none of this really made sense but I figured they would all run off and find a single guy rather than sharing as Hermione described. The little devil in my head said shut up and enjoy it while you can.

/Scene Break/

The vacation was done and school shopping was now required so the entourage hit Diagon alley. It was kind of funny Adriana on my right arm always but a different girl on my left as we moved. When we stopped it seemed that everyone was locking arms or holding hands as if the group had to be connected to everyone else. Actually when we went into some of the stores we actually were our own crowd.

At Gringotts everyone got a bag of gold from my trust vault and we tootled over to Madam Malkin's for robes and such.

"Harry we have our own money and…" I interrupted Susan, "I have not even dented my trust vault and the family vault makes more in a day than I just gave you all. Besides how would it look if one of my betroths was broke, it would reflect badly on our houses. Spend and enjoy."

Madam Malkin was happy to provide each girl a robe with their House crest as well as the Hogwarts crest in the color of the appropriate house. For which I paid. When she did my robe with all the crests it registered that this entire crowd was my girls. We thought she was going to faint. Later as we entered the stationery shop I saw the Quality Quidditch shop next door. "Do you think we could field our own Quidditch team this year? I got vetoed and slugged on the arm for my even suggesting that ladies do such a thing.

That's when the twenty Deatheaters showed up. They of course were not out for a picnic and were casting 'Avada Kedavra' at just about everything.

"Girls when I say cast throw the strongest stunner you know and then run back into the Stationery shop. NOW!"

This was not supposed to happen. The girls and I started to turn and run but just stopped and stared. The stunner of the girls went down the entire street behind my stunner and not a person was standing. Everyone, good, bad, adult or child was stunned and now laid on the ground. Shields from the Deatheaters were ineffective the spells just crushed the shields like tissue paper as they speed down the street.

Pop's were heard up and down the street as Aurors arrived wands drawn and looked surprised.

"Susan are you alright?" Madam Bones had arrived.

"Yes Auntie we are just fine."

"What happened... who…how…?" Susan presented the tale of unprecedented magic. They all were confused how stock stunners could do this to the street. I had used a stunner that was enclosed in the little blue book Aura had given me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Not as you imagined

.

We return to the house, shopping could be finished tomorrow. I needed to do some thinking and was surprised at the silence. The girls just sat there and waited for me to do or say something. I did have a few things that I needed to say or get an answer for.

I decided to say what was on my mind even if I couldn't make a decision. So I just blurted it out, "Look these betrothal contracts are not going to work and is not fair to everyone and…" I was shocked to find all the girls laughing or giggling and it was at ME!"

"Looks like someone's EGO is about to be crushed" Daphne chuckled which started a new round of giggles.

"Contracts or not I could not make, err, physically that is... it's not…"

"I think someone thinks he is soul bonding to all of us." Hermione chuckled.

"Well that's what Luna said!" I was whining.

"No Luna said you and Adriana were and we all know who the other who is starting to bond" Tracey added.

"Who's the other?"

"Were not telling" giggled Luna.

"But you all have been kissing me and I find you in my bed in the…" Adriana interrupted with an "OUR bed dear."

"We wanted to check out the boy who has the bed and while nice most of us are not swept off our feet and will look else where later. Besides little Miss House Mother was there to make sure we didn't get any in-depth practice." Hannah stated while looking disappointed.

How can you be relieved and disappointed at the same time? Seven might be a magical number but it would be hell trying to do. At least now I can start wondering how my stunner cleared an entire street but first I had to get the feeling that I had no say with this group out of my head.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:

"Rookwood!"

"Yes Master."

"Take Yaxley and whatever new recruits you need and get me all of our followers that the Ministry is holding at the Ministry tomorrow morning."

"As you command Master" and Rookwood bowed his way out of the room.

"Wormtail I want you to assemble the rest of our troop tomorrow morning early. We have a visit to make.

/Scene Break/

"What's with all the Aurors here on the platform? You would think there would be an attack at any moment." Adriana asked.

"Has anyone gotten today's Dailey Profit?" Daphne asked to only receive a few negative shakes of the head.

After I got to play strongman a hoist a few trunks for the girls things started to settle down and get comfortable in the compartment.

"Hay guys have you seen the Profit?" Hermione had just entered waving the newspaper and got the same head shakes as Daphne had gotten. She started on a detailed report on Azkaban the moment she said, "This morning in a brazen attack on Azkaban." The train lurched forward as Luna snatched the paper from Hermione who had fallen on her bum. Luna tossed the paper to Hannah who read the article.

"Damn! Both the Ministry and Azkaban were attacked and all the Deatheaters have escaped. You would think that they would have captured at least one of the attackers." I could not believe the incompetence of the Ministry.

As the conversation turned to dresses, shoes and hair styles I took out the little blue book. It wasn't very impressive to look at as it was only four inches by two and about a quarter of an inch thick. I had looked through it before but calling lightning or sea of lava was sort of far fetched but the book listed just that. The stunner was in the book I had wanted to try and it worked way too well in Diagon Alley. So I figured I'd best memorize the entire book as who knows they might all work. But really, a spell to melt someone or calling the air to attack someone that's just not realistic, But still?

About an hour into the journey the train lurched to a stop. One look out the window told us that we had Deatheaters and Dementors attacking the train.

Here again panic attack the train. Students were running in the corridors and trying to get off the train and RUN! Some tried to hide but most panicked as there were too few adults to control the panic.

I started yelling to get the girls attention before they too could run out the door, "Susan you and Hannah alternate as required putting up a shield on the doorway. Daphne and Tracey shield the window and I want you Hermione and Luna to back up the two teams."

"NOW! I screamed as a passing curse shattered the window. Good shield Daphne…now I am going to ask you to drop the shield and Tracey you be ready to put up your shield after I send my spell at the bad guys, understand?"

I got a lot of nods as they understood what I was going to try. I was leaving the Dementors for the Aurors to handle but the Deatheaters on their brooms were way to dangerous. They could at any second sent an 'Avada Kadavra' and no shield could stop that curse.

A couple of Deatheaters flew into view hurling curses at the train. I told Daphne to drop her shield and threw a spell from the blue book, 'tela argenti' and Tracey erected her shield. The spread of darts was effective and two Deatheaters were heading to the ground without their brooms under them.

The next three I sent to hell drew the attention of the remaining Deatheaters who converged on our part of the train. There were six that I saw when I had Tracey drop her shield and I tried another spell from the blue book, 'nex per nex ventus'. As the winds of death chased and caught the Deatheaters my feeling of cold crept up my spine. There were Dementors in our corridor and the shields could not be maintained with the happiness sucking Dementors. Susan and Hannah were already down and as I was joining them I cast my last spell from the book 'Flammis Aeternitate'.

"Come on you weak idiot, wake up we have company." Daphne was slapping my face. I opened my eyes to a smoking corridor or what was left of one and a couple of Auror heading to our compartment.

"Ah shit" I said as one of the Aurors was Tonks.

"Watcha Harry. Madam Bones thought you would be causing more trouble and that's why she sent me to watch over you. Seems that I'm a bit late."

"Merlin why me? Are you still working for Dumbledore?"

"Naw, Madam Bones made me give that up if I wanted to stay an Auror. I assume you are responsible for all the damage around here? I must say that MadEye would be proud."

The official statements were done by the time we got to Hogsmeade Station. Only two students were kissed and another got the killing curse. They figured I got ten to fifteen Deatheaters and barbecued at least two Dementors. Viva little blue book but the Deatheater deaths still didn't even the score for the lost students.

If I thought Snape was bad then his soul mate was even more unlikable. It seemed that the Ministry had slipped in a Madam Umbridge to teach DADA. After her uninspiring croaking at the welcoming feast I got the usual, "Lord Potter please accompany me to my office." Professor McGonagall and I got a new Hogwarts trio, Dumbledore, Umbridge and Snape. Sort of sounded like a corrupt law firm.

"Harry why did you use all those lethal curses today when you could have let the Aurors handle the event." Dumbledore twinkled in his grandfather way.

"Well because I thought I would have fun and besides it exuberating to kill Voldemort's idiots." I stated that so he could have his preferred reaction.

"You were not in school and therefore in violation of using magic outside of school grounds." Madam Frog croaked.

"Oh dear, a typical Ministry toad, ignorant of Ministry rules and laws. I suggest you look up the laws surrounding a Lord and his use of Magic. Further we entered school the minute we entered the Hogwarts exspress."

I was of course demeaned by the sneer master. "Just like his arrogant father, expel the brat and have done with it" Sneered Snape.

"Mr. Snape take care how you address a lord or I may have to challenge you to a duel. You are aware of protocol and status Mr. Snape."

"Now we don't need problems here we are all adults." Dumbledore tried to regain control of the talk.

"Here, Here…I say you are correct Headmaster, I would suggest however that detention is advised on such disrespect from a student."

"Shut it Toady you and Dumbdumb have no say in this. Snape apologize for your remarks or it duel time."

"Harry you can't be serious he is a qualified wizard…"

"Oh put a lid on it Dumbledore I know he is your marked Deatheater so its Snape's apology or we duel."

"Oh Potter have no idea what your arrogant mouth will let me do to you." Snape almost smiled he was so happy.

Time a place were established and Professor McGonagall and I left. McGonagall was unhappy and let me know just howmuch by a long diatribe.

/Scene Break/

One evening in the Great Hall the teachers assembled with me and of course no other students were allowed. Flitwick was the judge and the duel started. Dumbledore got his nose stuck in and it wasn't to be a duel to the death and of course that ment no unforgivable curses.

Snape wasn't half bad but then I was no one to judge with all my experience. I was just very quick and even I surprised myself, I was damned powerful. Flitwick was upset and screaming about some of the cursed Snape used. We were too busy and ignored him.

I got a chance and sent a bone breaking curse to Snape's knee. His shield crumbled and his knee did also. He rolled and sent a healing spell at his knee and had an orange curse headed at me as he stood. I had to dodge as I did not recognize the spell. He sent another purple curse and since he had time he raised a shield that looked funny. I didn't have the time to figure out anything but I did have the time to send a 'Confringo' at his shield. I really put some oomph into the curse. I figured that his shield crumbled last time so this one should do the same. His shield exploded in twinkles stars and steamers and Snape was flung backward. My Blasting curse then hit him in his chest and he crumbled in a twisted pile at the other end of the Hall. Madam Pomfrey raced to him and in two wand waves had him headed to St Mungo. Professor McGonagall almost trampled Professor Flitwich as both race towards me.

"Lord Potter are you alright?" Little Flitwick asked.

"Actually very alright, what was that shield?"

"That was a shield that re-bounds all curses to its sender. I have never seen it broken as you just did." Flitwick was almost jumping up and down.

"You are lucky you dodged those orange and purple curses. Most dark magic in themselves almost unforgivables." McGonagall stated.

After I left the Hall I got a crowd of girls and the Weasley twins doing a hug and happy at my being safe and back safely. I later learned that the twins and Sirius were hiding in the Hall and saw the whole thing; Sirius was still doing a happy dance two days later.

/Scene Break/

"Lord Potter why are you not reading your text-book as directed." Croaked the toad woman.

"Inept writer and totally a wuss in DADA and probably couldn't take a squib in a duel."

"That will be detention Lord Potter for inappropriate insinuations."

"I think not or maybe you would like to duel for the detention?"

We agreed that me and the girls would not attend her class and she would forget we were alive. She still tried to take over the school.

Meanwhile the school was besieged with pranks from toad woman green hair and flashing robes to Dumbledore's purple beard. McGonagall started throwing curses at the twins for her ballet outfit while Sirius under a invisibility spell spiked the drinks of the Slytherins while all the attention was on McGonagall. The Slytherins all turned into animals, mostly monkeys. Me and the girls were sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table at the time.

/Scene Break/

"Harry you have to come with us, its like life and death. Our whole world is dependent on your being there!" Sirius was on a role.

"Sirius it the November Hogsmeade Village weekend and I have to get the girls to HoneyDukes."

"Oh yes I forgot, NEVER stand in the way of a girl and chocolate and their supplies are probable gone by now. So let's make it the eighteenth of Dec, that's the first day of Christmas break and we only need two days." I agreed and got back to the girls.

The Hogsmeade weekend was fine after I bought the girls their chocolate. They petitely stuffed the chocolate while protecting their bags of shrunken candy with their other hand. By the time we got to The Three BroomSticks their appetite for a large lunch was gone. It remained a quiet weekend and soon it was Monday and classes.

/Scene Break/

"So where did you get the international portkey for four and especially how did you get a round trip one?" I asked just knowing that Sirius had gotten it through illegal sources.

"Not to worry Harry we got two days in America to take care of a little business and I'm sure you will find all of this interesting." Sirius was always hard to nail down or give a straight answer when it came to pranks.

I had not but dumped my bag in the hotel room when Sirius grabs me and we 'apperate' to somewhere. The twins arrived a second later. He and the twins had found some explosives that they want to put into their fireworks. I was just wandering around the building as this place was an arsenal of some type and most likely illegal. While the insane trio was bartering for whatever I had a chance to browse. They had pistols, rifles and those other weapons that ranged from one shot to fully automatic. Then I spied it and a feeling of déjà vu hit me and I had to have it, a Beretta pistol with two fifteen round magazine.

"What the hell are you going to do with that? Sirius asked.

"Probably shoot you for being such a pain in the ass."

The sales rep or gun dealer or maybe a gun smuggler said they had a weapons range in the back.

"Yes give me four hundred rounds of ammo and let me at the range." I was just hyped for some reason.

Sirius and the twins looked at the gun rep and I knew they all thought I was crazy or would shoot myself, whatever! When we got there it was as it should be with a target down range.

"So kid are you going to plunk or do you want to do a grown up shoot?" The Rep was a bit rude with THE kid who had a loaded gun.

The shoot was somehow typical, three yards, five yards, ten yards, and then twenty-five yards. After the first round hit at three yards their first impulse was I missed the target with the other four founds but nobody is that bad. At five yards Sirius and the Twins were snickering about me not able to hit the target but the gun Rep just shook his head and said, "A hole shooter". Sirius and the twins got to staring as at ten yards the hole got a bit bigger and at twenty-five the rounds could be seen around the hole on the target.

"Who taught you to shoot?" asked the Rep.

"Sorry but this is the first time I have held a gun." I answered. I just didn't care, I was going to have this and taken it back to England.

"Harry you can't have a gun in England it illegal." George stated.

"So your explosives that your buying are legal?" I asked. The conversations ended on that note.

In the end the trio got their explosives and I got my gun, holster and three hundred round of ammo. I don't think that any of the transactions were legal even in America. That night the twins and Sirius got plastered while I got to get high on Pepsi. Finally on the second day they got up and had a late breakfast. While I was dragged along I just found their antics not only childish but a bit cracked. By noon they were drinking again and then I was dragged to a house of ill repute and was assigned a girl. The woman and I decided that she was too old for me and her daughter was not available so I 'slid' back to the hotel and a peaceful nights sleep. The next morning we used the portkey to return to England. I stopped by the empty apartment and then headed to my basement in Godric's Hollow.

I was content there as I had all I needed. Dobby was doing the cooking thing and I had my books with peace and quiet. Then came the owl. The note read, "Harry Potter if you don't show up at the apartment this minute I am going to curse you for the rest of your life.

Adriana.

I am most happy that I had Dobby purchase all the girls Christmas presents because when I 'slid' to the apartment Adriana gave me a tongue lashing and told me to 'slid' us to Daphne's house for dinner. I then was assigned a room and I tried to act like knew what Christmas was all about. I don't think I passed. Then I awoke with Adriana and Daphne snuggled up me which was now exciting Harry junior to no ends. Then Harry junior went south to look for better conditions when I thought what was going to happen when the parents found out I was in bed with their daughter Daphne. I of course was stupid, who would find out, the door was closed and everyone was quietly sleeping. Oh foolish old me!

"The door slammed open and Astoria rushed in looking for Daphne who of course was not in her room. Wasn't Astoria old enough to know better than entering a male's room like this? Just as Astoria is yelling Daphne has a boyfriend and is in his bed, Mrs. Greengrass stops by and grabs Astoria and drags her out and closes the door. Weird I thought.

That day Luna stopped by because her father was away hunting orange flubfarters so she was invited to stay. Tracey stopped by her parents had really gone to the sea-shore this time and she missed Daphne. I had a suspicion that a couple of the girls were interested in girls as much as boys. The Christmas tree decorating and several great meals occupied the day and evening.

The next morning was somewhat weirder than anything I was used to. As I drifted out of a sexy dream of and about Harry Junior… I come out of the sleepy dream and as the fog starts to clear I notice Adriana on my right arm as she snuggled into my chest. It started to dawn on me where our hands were and the two of us were alone. Of course Astoria and the other girls decided at that minute to rush in through a door I thought I locked. That's when all the squealing started and I knew the parents would arrive at any moment. I panic and I 'slid' to my basement and safety.

We arrived with a thump on the couch. Since we were attached to me Adriana came along when I 'slid'. Adriana grabbed my hand and drugged me into the kitchen.

"Harry do you have any idea what is going on?

"When? Where? No not really what are you talking about?"

"Girls, sex that sort of things."

"Sorry Adriana all I know is I want you but I think you are on about a bit more are you not?"

"Yes Harry, boys are a bit slower that girls. Let me give you a bit of guidance. Susan and Hannah are a couple whether they know it or not. Tracey wants a relationship with Daphne but that is not possible. Luna is lost and it's trying to have friends at any cost. Hermione is going to be really weird if she ever finds someone. So are you ready for sex with all of them?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 –Moving along

.

Sex, err, relationship, umm…yes, no and I don't know. I am so confused over wanting you forever and what the other girls seem to be offering. My brain says one thing but I think I am going to go nuts figuring this out.

You have one other in the bond but other than that its us three for sure you don't have to fill all your houses with wives."

"Yes that's another thing who is the other girl that's bonding with me?

"Sorry Harry but she has to work this out in her own mind and any pressure is not going to help, just relax this will work out in the end." That got me a nice kiss which helped.

/Scene Break/

School started off with a bang. Umbitch decided that as the Ministry's High Inquisitor to make everyone's lives miserable especially our group. Come February Tracey had a blow out with Daphne and the next thing I knew she requested that our contract be dissolved as she had a boy friend. So while Tracey and Zabini was now an item, I started getting trash mouth Draco's two cents.

"Hay Scar Head I hear you lost a wife that was under contract. Potter line so magically weak that your girls can break a magical contract, how embarrassing?"

"I noticed you don't have any contracts or a girl does that mean you have no magic?" I really didn't need this in public.

Hogsmeade weekend got us to Gringotts to change the contacts. Adriana was now first Potter wife leaving the second wife position open. We got back to Hogsmeade Village in time to raid Honeydukes stock of candies before we headed back to Hogwarts for dinner.

"Harry pass the potatoes dear" Adriana purred which got the girls into an out do contest.

"Yes sweetheart the gravy please" Hermione was doing an eyelash flutter.

"I want you to cover me in apple sauce and then…" Luna was interrupted by Susan, "I thought you would have liked to do it with pudding?"

"Oh no, pudding is for desert applesauce is part of the main course."

"Down girls I am eating."

"What about us?" asked Tracey.

"Ten point from each of you perverts" croaked Umbitch as she walked by. We were probably in violation of at least one of her gazillion decrees.

I believe that was the start of a number of unpleasant dealings with Umbitch. The next was part of the rumor mill that exploded around in whispers until Draco tried to embarrass me by yelling in the Great Hall. It seems that Umbitch caught Susan and Hannah in a broom closet and that is a social no-no in the English magical community. The broom closet was ok but what two girls were doing in there was not. I then got contract cancellations from Madam Bones and Lord Abbott. Both girls left school and the rumor was that they were sent to America where that perversion was acceptable. I had Luna's contract moved to first Gryffindor wife.

June dragged in and we finally got to do our OWLs amid the kayos in the school and everywhere else. Hermione and Neville had gotten together and Luna decided to tag along with them. So there went those contracts. While Umbitch was running the school like the Gestapo the old Voldemort had appeared in Diagon Alley to announce that he was accepting new member in his organization. He stated that he needed people to run the ministry after he took it over and then proceeded to destroy Diagon alley.

One of us must have been followed while going to our apartment because the day of the leaving feast Voldemort's toadies burnt down Scrivenshaft's, Dervish & Banges, and our apartment building. We figured that they didn't know the exact location of the place so they took out the neighborhood.

"Lord Potter please see me after the feast in my office."

I think that was the last straw for our lot and both Adriana and Daphne agreed. After all the betrothal contracts had been canceled it was obvious who the other bonding party was. The three of us had been getting closer as this school year progressed so the upcoming decision was not going to be that hard. The question was which way would Dumbledore force us onto which path or would this be another chin wag with no outcome.

In an almost unintelligible Scottish brogue McGonagall was expressing herself as we all headed to Dumbledore's office, "That…had best be having a dam…problem with his…I'll be twistin his…last day of school no less."

The school trio awaited us with Snape sneering, Dumbledore twinkling and Umbitch sweet smile.

"Ah, Lord Potter I only requested you so you young ladies may leave."

"Get to the point Headmaster as they are going nowhere without me. Your school year is done so stop trying your garbage and get to the point."

"Arrogant through and through he…" I cut off Snape, "Belt up you yakking Twat."

"Well I never…" Umbridge started, "That's obvious, so again what's the point of this Chin Wag?"

"We at the Ministry are interested in who you will get to fill the wife positions for all your houses." Umbitch assurted.

"Well that was going Tickety-boo but since you asked, it's none of your business so butt out. As it is we are contemplating a transfer to America and the Salem Institute so it won't be your worry."

"We only wish to help you, now as your apartment has been destroyed by Voldemort's forces we would like to offer you accommodations over the summer."

I was wondering how he knew about that and if he knew of the apartment who dropped the word and to whom? "Thank you Headmaster but we have it well in hand. In any event apartment hunting is something we would have to do in any event."

"I assure you Harry the Weasley's have assured me that your staying with them would be no troubles."

"I assume that applies to my betrothed as well?"

"The young ladies have their own parents and houses to go to; it is you who needs adequate living conditions."

"Again no thank you Headmaster I will survive where ever I decide to stay."

"Harry the Ministry and I must insist, your safety is of our utmost concern."

"You and the Ministry really are taking the biscuit; the lord has said no I would take that as he is not interested." McGonagall was getting up a head of steam and entered the action.

"Thank you professor for your support but for now we have packing to do and a train to catch. We will let you know if we will be returning to school next year. Toodle pip." We left as quickly as we could before they could say or do anything. We had no real plans for going to America but telling them that might have made them back off.

The next morning we got up early and took a walk around the lake until the carriages were leaving. We were not interested in what we were sure was going to be another attempt at getting us to agree to something. Knowing that crowd's way of thinking it would be what they could force us to do.

We were lucky and slipped into a carriage without being seen. The ride to the Hogsmeade station platform was quiet. The school students were lucky as they took breakfast and were slow to arrive. We however were in the first carriage to arrive and no sooner had we stepped onto the platform that we discovered we had visitors.

Now to say we had a reception committee would be an understatement. We had a contingency of Aurors on one end of the platform that had only eyes for me. It appeared the Ministry was going to try and enforce something on us. Then there was the Order of the Phoenix types on the other end of the platform who most likely were going to send me to the Weasleys. Both groups were so intent on us that they almost didn't notice a group of Deatheaters arriving on the platform. Just about everyone started casting spells and curses at the same time.

We had the train against our backs and had our shields up as best we could. Three layers of shields gave us the edge we needed to stay alive. We can not say the same for the Aurors or the Phoenix group. Everyone was cutting down or killing everyone else with curses flying in every direction. While they took many of the Deatheaters with them they left Voldemort untouched standing in the middle of the platform with a handful of his faithful followers. The battle was quick and deadly, what injured that could move portkeyed or 'apparated' away leaving Voldemort's attention on us.

"Again we meet Harry Potter but this time I will kill you quickly. You have been…"

I was wondering if he was related to Hermione and her motor mouth, they never seemed to know when to shut up. I only had one shot so I used one of the blue books older spells and hoped it wasn't a household spell…'Purgatio of atrum' (cleaning of the dark).

I was in more luck that I thought as the spell had no color and I wasn't yelling my head off in its casting. It hit Voldemort full on and he started to wither and scream. I think he activated a portkey about the time he started to smoke. Being I am not an Auror I was under no laws to say "drop your wands" or any other such foolishness. I opened up with several spell from the blue book. 'Tela argenti' was beginning to be one of my favorite spells as silver darts speed into the remaining Deatheaters. I think they decided to leave just after I cast 'Per mortem mille cultri' (death by a thousand knives).

Since I appeared to be persona non-gratis with just about everyone I grabbed both girls and 'slid' to Godric Hollow looking for the safety of our basement. We stayed there until Madam Bones owled asking for a meeting two days later. We owled her stating that the Sheep's Head Bar in Godric's Hollow would be acceptable.

"Harry how are you doing?" Madam Bones started the conversation in the private room I had rented at the Sheep's Head.

"Amelia, nice to see you again and we are doing fine, you know Adriana and Daphne of course."

"Yes and I know you want to ask so I will just say Susan and Hannah are doing fine. American's seem to be tolerant of the oddest things."

"So why did you call for this meeting?" I had been wondering since she sent her owl.

"The rumor is that you are responsible for destruction that happened at the Hogsmeade station. My Auror's report that you were there but they were to busy fighting to notice how involved you were in the fighting. The short of it is if you wish to make a formal statement there are a few vaults that you can claim by right of conquest. How do you wish to do this?"

With a grin on my face, "Oh we were there but in all honesty we were terrified and hid from all the fighting so we make no claims on anyone. Formal statements are such a boor don't you think?"

"I understand Harry and will have it noted that you make no claims. It might be of interest that in all the fighting the entire Lestrange family was wiped out."

"You mean they got Bella also?" Daphne gasped.

"Yes she looked like a pin cushion with a lot of silver darts in her. I will keep you apprised of any changes or problems. Have a good day." Amelia left.

"I may have to stop using that spell or they may think it's me doing all this cleaning of Deatheaters." I laughed at how some good came from all of this at least.

We were not exactly hiding but any trips from the basement sponsored a lot of 'glamor' charms. We were not old enough to do much like disco hopping or bar hopping. We ended up at the cinema and the pizza parlor but we did it safely. We visited Daphne's parents and even got to visit the Flamels. It was upon returning from their island that we got another owl from Amelia and another meeting at the Sheep's Head.

"Harry sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings but your godfather got killed while you were gone. I'm also sorry to say, if you didn't know, that he was an escapee from Azkaban."

What could I say? That I knew he was wanted and that I knew where he was? Luckily Adriana started and Daphne joined in to help cover my involvement with the escapee.

"So how did he die?" I asked to see if I or the twins could be in trouble.

"He apparently tried to set off some explosives and got caught in the blast. The Ministry's Undersecretary was also killed, Madam Umbridge was acting as High Inquisitor at your school when it occured. We are not sure if he was getting ready for an attack on the Ministy or it was just an accident."

My first thought was that he was probably was messing with those stupid fireworks for a prank and accidentally took out Umbitch and himself. Since Amelia wasn't forthcoming with information I let it drop and she left after she finished her firewhiskey.

A week later we got an owl from Gringotts stating we three were listed in Lord Blacks will and that the will reading would be in three days.

Come the day of the will reading I 'slid' the girls to the 'apperation' point in Diagon alley and we walked to Gringotts. I have no luck! Draco was in the lobby.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Watch what you ask for

.

As we walked into the lobby there was Draco and his mother, "Hay Scarhead I hear that you are not man enough to hang onto your betroths. Down to only two left? Where are the other five? Daphne why don't you join me and get rid of that loser Potter. I can show you what a real man can do." I wanted to wipe the floor with him but the Goblins frowned on magic on their property.

There was not much I could do or say so we approached the Master Teller and asked to be escorted to the Black will reading. Luckily Draco had to keep his yap shut as we entered the reading room. Tonks was there with another lady who looked to be her mother. Amelia joined the group as a Ministry representative and Dumbledore entered at the last minute.

Ragnok then started the ball rolling by calling in ten warriors with heavy armament and sealed the door. "We are here to hear the last will of Lord Sirius Orion Black. Since no one had ever convicted him of any crimes his will is valid. Since no one challenged his sanity prior to this time he is declared sane. Do you wish to listen to his insane rants in his will or is there an objection if I summarize the will? No objections to me summarizing, good. It is straight forward this letter is for Harry Potter. I have two vault keys for one Daphne Greengrass and one for Adriana Dumbledore. Two hundred thousand galleons are awarded to the Tonks family and twenty Sickles are awarded to Albus Dumbledore with the statement that Judas got the same. Now for the transfer of the Black title. The title of Lord Black is bestowed upon Draco Malfoy. Do you Draco Malfoy accept this title and all that comes with this title?"

"Yes you dam right I accept and the first thing I want is to be taken to the Black vault."

"You have been exsplained the consequences of the ring not accepting you?" Ragnok looked like he was smiling.

"Yeh, lets get on with it!"Draco sneered.

"You will need to sign here and here."

When the ring accepted Draco as the new Lord Black Ragnok informed Draco, "Lord Black as to the Black vault, there is no Black vault, your last family lord had used all the galleons and turned the vault back into Gringotts."

"WHAT! Draco screamed.

"There is however three marriage contracts that come with the title of Lord Black. Sirius Blacks grandfather had one for him for his thirty-fifth birthday and his mother had one for his twenty-fifth birthday. The last Lord Black has the third contract to be activated upon your accepting the Black Lordship. This reading is completed please leave. Harry stick around I want a word."

"You wished a word Ragnok?" I wanted to read Blacks letter to see what he was planning but it could wait.

"Yes I wanted to let you know that that Sirius Black emptied his vaults and had them divided between all of your valid betrothal contracts."

"I figured that's what happened."

"There was an increase in his worth at the death of the Lestrange's. Also during the transfer of vaults goods back to the Black family we found another Horcrux in Belletrix Lestrange's items and destroyed it, dark items are frowned upon here at Gringotts."

"Seems Voldemort was determined to remain earth bound and not pass on." I wondered if we would ever be rid of the pest.

"We also found out that Dumbledore has been nosing around about your old scar. As with any race if he passed enough gold around some low life may have told him that we removed the scar."

"It's not a problem, things happen, I just wish he would keep his nose out of my life. He, Snape and Malfoy are just an annoyance that I could do without."

"Our reader of aurora shows that you three are now bonded to the point you are now married in magic and law."

"That's going to be fun to explain, oh well, keep your vaults full of gold and I'll see you later."

/Scene Break/

Black's letter was just what Ragnok was telling me but stated in Sirius Black's crazy way. The one part that was just out there was his explaining the Black's way of doing marriage contracts and how they were ironclad and deadly. By the end of the letter he had me laughing like crazy and I was sure I would toast his thinking at his wake. I also saw why he ran as far away from his family when he could.

Draco was giving me hell for my betrothals but wait till his marriage contracts hit the fan or the Dailey Profit. The Black's great grandfather black had written a deadly contract and the sixty year old girl was still waiting to be wed. Sirius had escaped that contract by a 'married not later than date' and his being in Azkaban. Sirius mother's contract was to be executed at not later than twenty-five and again Sirius was in Azkaban. Both of those contracts were passed on over a morals clause which of course included being in Azkaban. A moral clause and the Black family just didn't seem to go together however you looked at it. Sirius had made one for a younger girl a Slytherin named Millicent Bulstrode a three-hundred and fifty pound girl with the body of a rugby player. I wonder how much was paid and by who to have that contract made. There were also a couple of plots and or plans of Dumbledore contained in the letter that were overheard by Sirius.

/Scene Break/

"I know we agreed but this is insanity!" Adriana growled.

"This sister wife is the Ministry in action." Daphne could not have been more accurate.

"This is ridicules even the employee don't know where we can get the proper papers."

"Harry you wanted to ask someone and you picked the Department of Intoxicating Substances." Adriana was as tired as we were getting the run around. Adriana groused.

"They were all drunk it didn't help us getting the paperwork we need."

"We all got a free drink didn't we? And who picked the Ludicrous Patents Office?" I asked.

We finally found the right office just past the 'Magic is Might Monument' and the 'Ministry Munchies office'. We wanted documentation of our bond and or marriage and the Ministry stated that you had to appear in person to obtain them. We finally got the paperwork and then tried to lift our mood with a pepsi and pizza's in downtown Muggletown.

/Scene Break/

The Black marrage contracts were enfoced so Draco had locked himself in his compartment with his three wives. The curtains were drawn and the door was locked and sealed. We got that from Ron the mouth who was excited and full of glee when he entered our compartment.

"Damn Slytherin deserves what he got." Ron chuckled but the anger was in his voice.

Ron looked like he wanted to say something to Hermione and Neville but changed his mind. Looking at me, Daphne and Adriana Ron just clinched his jaw and finally got out, "I…err…need to see what the twins have got planed." He spun around and left.

We were met by Snape requesting we accompany him to the Headmasters office. "Professor McGonagall is already awaiting us in the Headmasters office." Snape was being too nice... way too nice.

When we got to the Headmasters office we found out why. "Harry thank you for joining us." The headmaster had his best personal on while the office was full of people. We found out later that Flitwick took the Headmasters role at the feast and Professor Sinatra took McGonagall's. The Minister of Magic was present along with Madam Bones and a couple of people I did not know. Molly Weasley and her husband were prominent in the room.

"Harry we have heard that you are going to apply for a transfer to Salem institute in America." Dumbledore stated.

"We cannot stand for that as you are English and carry titles that we cannot alow to die out." Were the Ministers two knuts.

"We want you to have a happy home and we think the Burrow is just the place for you." Molly Weasley added.

One of the unnamed lifted a device that looked like a magnifying glass with a bunch of knobs around the outside but he didn't say a word. He kept turning knobs on the device.

The topic of the meeting was to show me that I was needed in England and that I was safe at Hogwarts and at the Burrow.

"So to further this endeavor to keep you safe the Minister and these two fine gentle men are arranging for you to go to the Department of Mysteries and view a few things to show why it is in your benefit to remain in England." Dumbledore continued.

"Right, we are going to show you that running to America will only have He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named follow you." The Minister asserted.

I smiled and answered, "Sure my wives and I would be happy to see your proof of what you say is my destiny."

That's when the fun started as they attempted to determine the date and time of this day long trip. Meanwhile I was keeping an eye on Snape and the of course the room. Snape was continuing his quiet act and this was begining to worry me.

The great need to show me how important it was for my safety and to the benefit of England met a snag.

"That day and that area of time are unsuitable as the ICW is meeting." Dumbledore stated.

"That next week is the Wizengamot's meeting and we must be there,"

"Unfortunately the Auror class graduation is that day and you have to be there."

So it went until they agreed on the second week in November and we all adjourned. This idiocy made us miss the welcoming feast so the elves provided food in our quarters.

Time passed and Snape's classes were too quiet and pleasant for me not to be worried. The next morning I was shaken and stirred by Adriana and Daphne as tomorrow was Hogmeade Village weekend and it qualified as a fun time. We went early and had breakfast at The Three BroomSticks and made it to HoneyDukes when they opened their doors for busness. Loaded with an assortment of goodies we left his shop and that's when things started going wonky.

Adriana out of no where pops up with, "Let's see what they did to our old place."

We walked down the street and the place looked like it had never been attacked but that changed very quickly. When we go to the intersection down by Scrivenshaft's we were met by Voldemort and about ten Deatheaters. It went wonky, didn't I did say that already? They seemed to just stand there while we put up our shields and started hurling spells at them. Now I had at least three of my spell from the blue book and each girl had let loose maybe a half dozen spells. The spells all seemed to hit at the same time and Voldemort and the Deatheaters kind of exploded in sparks and twinkly stars.

/Scene Break/

"Yes Great Lord."

"You are enjoying yourself too much Aura they are not playthings" the booming voice echoed around the area.

"I yield to your wisdom Great Lord." Aura smiled.

"You have your orders don't adlib."

"Yes Great Lord it will be done as planed," then a very sneaky grin appeared on Aura's face.

/Scene Break/

"You tell us Amelia, you have our statements on what happened." Daphne was still shaking her head.

"What did the other witnesses see or say? Adriana asked.

"Pretty much what you three reported and they don't believe what happened either?"

We trudged back to Hogwarts as the day was not gone and debated a return to Hogsmeade Village in the morning. We did go to Hogsmeade just long enough to 'slide' to London and did a cinema and a take-out meal in the park.

Monday morning with a double charms class was looming, "Mr. Potter please see me in my office after breakfast."

A groan could be heard from the head table and from the turned heads it was Professor McGonagall.

"Ah ladies, Harry and Professor McGonagall so nice you all could join me."

"Albus lets get to the point I have a class waiting." Professor McGonagall growled.

"I just wanted to tell Harry that we will be going to the Ministry tomorrow after breakfast."

"You really could have just told him in the Great Hall." McGonagall huffed.

/Scene Break/

Adriana, Daphne, myself and Dumbledore were met by the Minister and escorted down to the Department of Mysteries. There we were met by one of the men I had seen in Dumbledore's office. As we figured they lead us to the Hall of Prophesies. They were going to impress me by allowing me access to THE prophesy.

"What we wish you to view is just around the corner and…" What was around the corner in between the shelves of prophesies was Voldemort and a number of Deatheaters. I grabbed Daphne and Adriana and 'slid'. I should have 'slid' to Africa but wanting to avoid curses in a narrow walkway I just 'slid' to a room we had walked through. A room full of Deatheaters we ran ducking curses into another room. I couldn't get my hands on the two girls to 'slid' so we shielded and fired spell as we backed into another room. This room was full of clocks and odd devices that exploded a dust or fine sand over everything. The things exploded by the multitude of curses flying around. We found a break in the action and ran. We ran through a couple of rooms and ran right into Voldemort.

The duffus starts running his mouth, "I have terminated your escorts and now have the unbeatable wand. With the death-stick I shall rule the world but first I will end your existence once and for all.

I had a few thoughts running in my mind while he did his oratory of doom. I almost laughed, if the wand was unbeatable how did he get it? The next thought was which spell I would cast from the blue book. The next thought made shields useless.

I pulled my gun from the holster on my back belt and dumped a number of rounds at Voldemort and sent a special spell from the blue book…the rounds hit him knocking him backwards while the spell appeared to vaporize him…one of the last thing I saw was a dark thing with wings as you would imagine the devil come out of some horror movie and appear in his place. The whole room seemed to sparkle then room seemed to emplode and collapse as if the entire building was coming down. The entire world disolved.

I wake up in my apartment but something is wrong. My body is different and this is Vince Jones body and apartment, no I am Vince Jones and this is my apartment. This is not right or that was the damndest night-mare I have ever dreamed. There on the night stand is my weapon right next to set of glasses? I never wear glasses as Vince Jones,,,I think yea right just something else that's crazy in my life, crazy dreams of magic and bad guys. I laughed and just to make believe and just being stupid I say Hocus Pokus as I wiggle my fingers at my pants that are accross the room. The pants that are on the chair way across the room AND the pant s fly into my hands.

Fin


End file.
